Der Sailor Konflikt
by dominion1
Summary: Also schön, eins vorneweg: Das ist meiner *erste* Fanfiction, die ich je geschrieben habe. Also eine nette Story, die das 'was-wäre-wenn' klärt, wenn ein Stückchen Starfleet-High-Tech ins Universum von Sailor Moon verlagert wird, und die Konsequenzen.


Credits  
  
Startrek und alle verwandten Charakter sind Eigentum Paramounts.   
Dank gilt Gene Roddenberry für die beste Science Fiction Serie die ich je gesehen habe.  
  
Sailor Moon und alle verwandten Charakter sind Eigentum von Naoko Takeuchi.  
Ihm gebührt ebenfalls Dank für einen recht amüsanten Anime, der immerhin derjenige war, welcher mir den Einstieg in die wunderbare Welt der Anime erleichtert hat.  
  
Die von mir erfunden Charakter gehören mir ganz alleine.  
  
Diese Fanfic wurde am 25. Juni 1998 begonnen.   
Es ist ein Crossover zwischen "Startrek: DeepSpaceNine" und "Sailor Moon"  
  
Ihr könnt diese Fanfic kopieren, weitergeben, und auf euren Webseiten plazieren solange dieser Text, Titel und Inhalt der Fanfic unverändert bleiben.   
  
Zeitlich einzuordnen: Der zweite Teil von Sailor Moon R, kurz vor der Episode "Arme Kermesite"  
DeepSpaceNine: Irgendwo nach "Statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit"  
  
Autor: Robert Möckel   
Email des Autors: robert_möckel@gmx.de  
Homepage: keine  
  
Viele Updates gabs nicht, mehr grammatisch/rechtschreibmäßig. Außerdem möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die meine Fanfics gelesen haben(ich weiß nicht wieviele..)  
  
  
STARTREK: DEEP SPACE NINE  
  
"Der Sailor Konflikt"  
  
Epilog  
  
  
"Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Sternzeit 51034.4, Benjamin Sisko. Wir werden zusammen mit einigen Birds of Prey der klingonischen Flotte versuchen, einige Kriegsgefangene im Tolares System zu befreien. Derzeit halten wir jedoch Kurs auf einen Nebel in der Nähe das Tolares Systems, denn der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte vermutet das sich dort eine Forschungsbasis des Dominions befindet, wo angeblich eine neue Waffe getestet wird. Unser Auftrag ist diese zu finden, zu zerstören und die Kriegsgefangenen zu befreien."  
  
"Alter Mann," fragte Sisko und trat hinter Dax.   
"Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis zum Nebel?"  
"Etwa sieben Stunden," erwiderte sie. "Haben sie es etwa eilig dem Dominion zu begegnen?"  
Sisko lachte und drehte sich um. Kira war wie üblich an ihrer Station und bewarf das Personal des Maschinenraums mit Beleidigungen:  
"Wie meinen Sie, sie können die EPS - Energieleitungen nicht stabilisieren? Soll ich erst runterkommen und ihnen Beine machen?"  
"Kira" sagte er   
"Lassen sie das Personal lieber in Ruhe ihre Arbeit tun. Sie wissen ja, es sind nur Menschen."  
"Richtig" entgegnete sie "Trotzdem muß man sie manchmal an ihre Verpflichtungen erinnern"  
Er wand sich ab, aktivierte einige Displays und studierte taktische Karten. Eine von ihnen stellte die Formation dar, in der sich die Defiant und die Klingonen befanden: Wie ein Keil, die Defiant an der Spitze. "Und dieser Keil wird euch zerschmettern" dachte er und drehte sich zu Nog um: "Kontakten sie die Klingonen, es ist Zeit sich zu tarnen. O`Brien, Irgend etwas auf den Sensoren?"   
Er blickte den Chief an.   
"Nein" erwiderte dieser.   
"Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Nur leerer Raum."   
Sisko setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl: "Das gefällt mir nicht"  
  
Es war dunkel um sie herum, als sie plötzlich ein Klingeln vernahm. Sie murrte und drehte sich unter ihrer Decke um, bis ihr plötzlich die Bedeutung des Klingelns klar wurde: "Aaaaaggggh!" schrie sie ", ich komme zu spät zur Schule!!!!"   
Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und zwei seltsamen Zöpfen sprang aus dem Bett, fluchte und begann sich anzuziehen.  
"Warum hat mich keiner geweckt?" fragte sie ihre Katze Luna.  
Diese grinste nur: "Bunny....Naja...das ist so...."  
"Keine Zeit," wurde sie unterbrochen "Ich muß in die Schule, sonst muß ich nachsitzen."  
Sie lief zur Tür, stürmte die Treppe hinunter, ignorierte das: "Ruhe du dumme Ziege!" aus Schingos Zimmer und schlug die Haustür hinter sich zu.  
Luna sah ihr mit einem diabolischem Grinsen nach: Sie hatte nämlich den Wecker vorgestellt.....Bunny würde mit Sicherheit heute nicht zu spät kommen.   
"Achja" seufzte sie. "Manchmal muß man eben zu drastischen Mitteln greifen. Aber das es so gut funktionieren würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht."   
Sie kicherte, und ihr Blick glitt auf den am Morgen noch gut zu sehenden Vollmond: Sie seufzte, als plötzlich ein weißer Stern am Himmel aufleuchtete.   
"Hmmm? Was war das?" fragte sie und rieb sich die Augen, und spähte erneut. Was immer es war...es war verschwunden.   
"Das gefällt mir nicht" dachte sie und wand sich ab.   
"Ich sollte das mal Ami untersuchen lassen. Aber nicht jetzt." Sie gähnte und rollte sich auf Bunnys Bettdecke zusammen.   
  
Derweil rannte Bunny so schnell sie konnte durch die Straßen und rempelte dabei Ami an einer Ecke um: "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" rief Ami.   
"Überhaupt, was machst du so früh hier draußen?"   
Bunnys Augen wurden größer als ihr Ami die Uhr vor die Nase hielt.....und proportional dazu stieg ihre Wut: "Luna...du kleines..grrrr..wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege....dann..."   
Ami lachte: "So kommst du heute wenigstens nicht zu spät. Los komm, laß uns gehen!"   
Bunny knurrte noch einmal und lief ihrer Freundin hinterher.   
  
Kapitel 1 -Vorboten des Unglücks-  
  
Bunny lag schläfrig auf ihrer Bank: "Diese doofe Miß Haruna....gähn......hmmmm"  
Sie nickte hinter ihrem Englisch Buch ein und vernahm nicht die drohenden klingenden Schritte, die sich ihrem Platz nährten: "BUNNY TZUKINO!" erschallte es in ihren Ohren "DU SCHLÄFST SCHON WIEDER IN MEINEM UNTERRICHT"   
Bunny schreckte auf: "Was soll das, was fällt ihnen ein....." setzte sie an...  
"RAUS! VOR DIE TÜR! "gellte es.  
Bunny wollte gerade etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung hervorbringen, wurde jedoch schroff unterbrochen: "WIRDS BALD!"   
Sie seufzte und schlich gedemütigt vor die Tür.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako saßen vor dem Tempel.   
"Hat einer von euch schon Bunny gesehen?" fragte Rei.   
"Nein, bisher noch nicht. Sie muß wohl wieder nachsitzen" antwortete Ami.   
Dann zog sie ihren Minicomputer heraus und aktivierte ihn.  
"Also Luna, was ist? Du mir vorhin aufgeregt erzählt das du etwas entdeckt hättest. Kannst du es näher beschreiben?"   
Ami tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein und wartete.   
"Nein," antwortete sie und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.   
"Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ob ich etwas gesehen habe."  
Ami blickt auf den Display ihres Computers und begann: "Da ist tatsächlich etwas. Ungewöhnlich hohe Werte an Gamma-Emissionen in Erdnähe. Sie gehen von einem metallenen Objekt aus, das sich etwa dreißigtausend Kilometer von der Erde entfernt befindet."   
Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.   
"Leider kann ich nicht genau sagen was es ist."   
Artemis begann: "Möglicherweise ist es ein Trick unserer Feinde, oder vielleicht haben wir auch die Basis von ihnen entdeckt."   
Luna wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, als sie unsanft gepackt wurde.   
"LUNA!" fluchte Bunny. "Du kleine Biest! Jetzt setzt es was...."   
Ami griff vorsichtig nach Luna und setzte sie wieder ab.   
"Bunny" sagte sie sanft "Laß sie in Ruhe. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, unsere Feinde sind möglicherweise aufgetaucht."   
Bunny versuchte sich zu beherrschen und schaute den anderen zu.   
"Und außerdem, für deine Dummheit kann Luna überhaupt nichts" stichelte Rei.   
"Duuu........" wollte Bunny kontern.   
"Still jetzt!" mischte sich Minako ein. "Laßt uns hören was Ami zu sagen hat."   
Ami seufzte.   
"Es scheint noch ein anderes Problem zu geben. Im inneren des Objektes registriere ich eine Art atomaren Kern, der sich langsam, aber sicher zu überhitzen scheint. Es sieht so aus, als wenn er in wenigen Stunden explodieren würde."  
Sie blickte ihre Freundinnen an uns sagte leise:  
"Und wenn dies geschieht, wird die Erde mit radioaktiver Strahlung überflutet."  
Sie beendete ihren Vortrag mit diesen Worten, und bemerkte wie ihre Freundinnen sie entsetzt ansahen.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Ami. Oder doch?"  
Artemis blickt Ami direkt in die Augen, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Doch. Und bereits in drei oder vier Stunden könnte es soweit sein."  
Minako schaute nachdenklich zum Himmel, und fragte:  
"Können wir nichts dagegen tun?"  
Ami nickte.  
"Zumindest jetzt nicht. Aber ich werde weiter nach einer Lösung suchen."  
  
Nervös blickte Rubeus auf die Anzeigen seiner Abtaster.  
"Was ist das?" murmelte er, und betrachtete weiter den hellen Punkt auf dem holografischen Schirm.   
"Es könnte ein Trick unserer Feinde sein. Du weißt schon, diese Sailor Kriegerinnen" meldete sich Kermesite zu Wort. "Wir sollten vorsichtig sein."   
Rubeus lachte: "Glaubst du allen Ernstes, das dieses Objekt von diesen fünf Mädchen stammt?   
Er lachte und zeigte auf eine Darstellung des Objektes.  
"Nein, laut diesen Anzeigen scheint es über ein erhebliches Potential an Verteidigungskraft zu verfügen und basiert auf sehr hoch entwickelter Technologie. Und das stimmt in keiner Weise mit den Fähigkeiten der Sailor Kriegerinnen überein."   
Sein Finger glitt auf einen Bereich der Darstellung: "Hier befinden sich Kammern, die in kurzen Intervallen starke Energieimpulse abgeben können. Dort befinden sich Generatoren, die offenbar starke Kraftfelder erzeugen können. Die Sailor Krieger haben nie so etwas verwendet."   
Er fuhr fort. "Aber es könnten sich um nützliche Waffen handeln die wir nutzen können. Ich schlage vor, du siehst dir das mal an, Kermesite!"   
Sie nickte und verschwand. Rubeus wand sich ab und blickte weiter auf die Darstellung.  
  
Kermesite materialisierte in einem dunklen Raum, an dessen Wänden Displays leuchteten. Sie musterte den Raum gründlich: Ein großer Monitor auf der einen Seite des Raumes zeigte die Sterne, in der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich mehrere Konsolen und Stühle und auch die Wände waren mit Anzeigen und Monitoren besetzt.   
"Verdammt" dachte sie "Wo bin ich hier?"  
Sie schritt einige Meter in den Raum. Der Geruch von Kühlmittel kroch in ihre Nase und umhüllte sie, als sie an einer geborstenen Kühlmittelleitung vorbei ging. An einer Konsole berührte sie einige Schaltflächen, welche jedoch mit einem mißklingenden Ton den Dienst verweigerten und auf einem Monitor der Schriftzug "Access denied" auftauchte.   
Sie fluchte und schlug wütend auf das Schaltpult.   
"Hier ist nichts zu gebrauchen, " murmelte sie "Außerdem ruiniert dieses Gas meine Frisur."   
Sie ging weiter, umrundete einige Stühle und Konsolen, bis sie schließlich an einer Tür vorbeikam die sich mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete. Sie schreckte einen Moment lang zurück, beherrschte sich jedoch und durchquerte die Tür. Langsam lief sie durch einen Gang, der rechts und links Türen hatte, die sich jedoch nicht öffnen ließen. Am Ende des Ganges kam sie in einen Raum, in dem eine große Röhre von der Decke kam und wieder im Boden verschwand. Sie untersuchte den Raum bereits, als sie plötzlich ein hektisches Piepsen von einer Konsole vernahm. Sie eilte hin und schaute auf den Monitor. Einige rote Balken erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Neue Diagramme erschienen, und zeigten den Zustand von Kraftfeldern und die Temperaturen im Inneren des Objektes an. Dann piepste es leise, und ein Countdown startete bei drei Stunden. Gleichzeitig sah sie, wie der Zustand eines Kraftfeldes sich zu verschlechtern begann und die Balken auf dem Temperaturdisplay langsam zu steigen begannen.   
Schlagartig wurden ihr Sinn und Zweck des Alarmes klar. Offenbar handelte es sich um einen Countdown, der in drei Stunden zur Zerstörung des Schiffes führen sollte.  
Nervös geworden, wand sie sich ab und musterte den Rest des Raumes mißbilligend:   
"Trotzdem, Wo hier Waffen sein sollen ist mir schleierhaft!" meinte sie vor sich hin.   
Plötzlich fielen ihr einige kleine Gegenstände auf dem Boden auf, die aus einer Wandtafel gefallen waren. Sie lief hin und hob sie auf und musterte die Gegenstände gründlich: Der eine war länglich und hatte einen kurzen gebogenen Griff, die Spitze wies eine schmale Öffnung auf.   
"Offenbar eine Waffe, " murmelte sie und grinste. Dann wand sie sich dem anderen Gegenstand zu: Er war eckig und hatte abgerundete Kanten. Sie begutachtete das Gerät einen Moment lang und zuckt mit den Schultern.   
"Soll doch Rubeus herausfinden wozu es dient" meinte sie zu sich selbst.  
Sie ging die Treppe hoch, warf noch einen Blick in einige Kammern und Röhren.   
"Rubeus wird zufrieden sein" sagte sie noch bevor sie verschwand.  
  
Rubeus stand immer noch auf der Brücke seinen Schiffes und musterte die Darstellung. Er hörte ein leises Geräusch, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.   
"Kermesite?" fragte er.  
"Schon zurück?"   
Sie schreckte zusammen und stotterte ein "Ja-a", dann fuhr sie sicherer geworden fort: "Ich habe einige Gegenstände gefunden. Von dem Objekt ist weiter nichts zu gebrauchen, denke ich. Außerdem empfehle ich das wir uns davon entfernen sollten. Da drüben scheint eine Art Selbstzerstörung im Gange zu sein."  
Rubeus drehte sich um und nahm die Gegenstände an sich.   
"Bei dem einen scheint es sich um eine Waffe zu handeln, " begann Kermesite.   
Rubeus untersuchte das andere Artefakt: Er fand einen kleinen Spalt, schob den Finger hinein, und das Gerät öffnete sich. Es gab einen leisen piepsenden Ton von sich. Rubeus Augen wuchsen, als er die Bedeutung des Gerätes erkannte: "Ein Analyseinstrument! Und wesentlich leistungsfähiger als alle anderen Geräte die wir haben!"   
Er modifizierte das Gerät ein wenig und wand sich zu Kermesite um: "Hier, nimm es. Damit solltest du in der Lage sein diesen kleinen Balg zu finden. Wenn sie hast, kannst du sie damit töten!"   
Er reichte ihr die Waffe: "Dieses Gerät ist wesentlich effizienter als jede unsere konventionellen Waffen. Und vor allem schneller."   
Er richtete es auf eine an der Wand hängende Beleuchtungskugel und drückte ab: Ein orangeroter Strahl zischte durch den Raum und verbrannte die Kugel innerhalb einer Sekunde vollständig.   
"Hier" sagte Rubeus mit einem dunklen Lächeln.  
"Und komme nicht eher zurück als das du sie getötet hast!"   
Sie erwiderte hochmütig "Kein Problem!" und verschwand.  
Rubeus wand sich ab und aktivierte die Triebwerke, um Abstand zwischen das Objekt und seinem Schiff zu bringen.  
"Sie sollte die Sailor Krieger lange genug beschäftigen."  
Mit diesen Worten wand er sich wieder der Darstellung des Schiffes zu. Inzwischen war ein Balken hinzugekommen, der die Temperatur im inneren des Schiffskernes anzeigte.  
  
Bunny lag schlafend auf ihrem Schreibtisch über ihren Hausaufgaben.   
Plötzlich wurde sie von einem lauten Ruf ihrer Mutter aufgeweckt.   
"Bunny!!!!" schallte es.   
Sie schreckte auf und rief zurück: "Ja Mami? Was ist?"   
"Solltest du nicht Chibiusa abholen? Schon vor einer dreiviertel Stunde!"   
Sie zuckte zusammen: "Neiin!! Ich wußte doch das ich etwas vergessen hatte!!!"   
Sie rannte los, und stürzte in ihrer Hast die Treppe hinunter. Unten erwartete sie ein grinsender Schingo: "Na, Schwesterlein? Kannst du nicht mehr auf deine Füße achten?"   
Lachend lief er die Treppe hoch. "Na warte...du kleiner....ohje, ich habe ja keine Zeit ihm eine aufs Maul zu hauen, ich muß ja noch Chibiusa abholen!!"   
Sie faßte sich und schrie ihm hinterher: "Warte nur bis ich zurück bin, dann setzt es was!!"   
Sie verließ das Haus und lief so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Vorschule.  
  
Kermesite materialisierte auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und klappte ihr Analyse Instrument auf. Sie betrachtete die Anzeigen eine Weile, bis ein kleiner leuchtender Punkt auf dem Display erschien, woraufhin sie den Scanner neu ausrichtete. Ein piepsendes Geräusch bestätigte ihren Verdacht.   
"Habe ich dich, du kleines Biest" sagte sie zu sich. Mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand sie.  
  
Chibiusa saß vor der Schule auf einer Treppe.  
"Typisch Bunny!" murmelte sie "Immer zu spät kommen. Das sieht ihr wieder ähnlich!"  
Dann seufzte sie. "Was würde ich darum geben, zurück zu meiner Mami zu kommen....."   
Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem seltsamen Geräusch unterbrochen. Sie schreckte hoch, und blickt in die Richtung, aus der es zu kommen schien.   
Kermesite war aufgetaucht und scannte erneut nach ihr. Chibiusa reagierte schnell und sprang hinter einen Busch, um sich zu verstecken.....   
"Hmm...hier irgendwo muß sie sein.....Ah. Habe ich dich!"   
Sie richtete die Waffe auf den Busch, hinter dem sich Chibiusa verbarg: "Los, ich weiß das du dahintersteckst! Komm raus und stell dich!"   
Sie zögerte für einen Moment: "Du willst nicht? Nagut!"   
Sie betätigte den Auslöser, und ein Strahl schlug in den Busch ein und verbrannte ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu Asche.   
Stirnrunzelnd stellte sie fest, das Chibiusa sich nicht mehr dahinter befand.   
"Verdammt...." begann sie "Wo..."   
Beenden konnte sie den Satz jedoch nicht mehr, denn plötzlich bekam sie von hinten mit einem Schirm eins übergezogen, und für einen Moment sah sie Sterne. Sie strauchelte, fiel und verlor dabei ihr Analyseinstrument. Chibiusa hob es grinsend auf.   
"Typisch Erwachsenen, fallen auf die ältesten Tricks rein!"   
Sie lachte und rannte davon.   
Kermesite stand zähneknirschend auf und strich vorsichtig über ihren Kopf und ertastete eine Beule. Das sie nicht daran gedacht hatte......  
Sie fluchte und folgte Chibiusa, die inzwischen einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung gewonnen hatte.  
  
Ami saß immer noch auf der Treppe vor dem Tempel und beendete gerade ihren fünften Komplettscan, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Sie gab einige zusätzliche Daten ein und scannte erneut. Erleichtert beobachtete sie einen kleinen, steigenden Balken in der Ecke ihres Computerdisplays, welcher ihr eine Sauerstoffatmosphäre auf dem Objekt meldete. Sie scannte erneut danach um sicherzugehen, und nach zwei Minuten stand das Ergebnis fest.  
"Wir können das Objekt also betreten," murmelte sie.   
"Und nachsehen was es damit auf sich hat."  
Zufrieden wollte sie gerade den Computer wieder einstecken, als ihr eine schwache Strahlungssignatur auffiel. Sie scannte kurz, drehte sich um und rief Rei und die anderen.   
  
Bunny rannte gerade die Straße hinunter, als ihr plötzlich Chibiusa entgegenkam, an ihr vorbeistürmte und sie mit "Hi Bunny!" grüßte und weiterrannte.   
Bunny grüßte zurück: "Hi Chibiusa," und rannte ebenfalls weiter.  
Sie blieb jedoch kurz darauf verdutzt stehen, drehte sich langsam um und rannte Chibiusa hinterher "Hee! Warte auf mich...."   
Diese drehte sich um, winkte und rief: "Na los du lahme Ente! Komm schon!"   
Bunny lief so schnell sie konnte in ihre Richtung. Als sie die Stelle wo Chibiusa gestanden hatte, erreicht hatte, mußte sie feststellen, das Chibiusa weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
"Wo ist sie nur...?"   
Sie setzte sich keuchend auf dem Bürgersteig ab, als sie plötzlich von Reis Stimme aufgeschreckt wurde: "He du Faulpelz! Hoch mit dir! Offenbar sind unsere Feinde wieder aufgetaucht!"   
"Was?" setzte Bunny an, "Wo?"  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, " mischte sich Ami ein "Sie sind irgendwo dahinten!"  
Makoto fügte hinzu: "Los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Wir müssen uns verwandeln."  
Bunny fügte sich seufzend und stand auf: "Also schön!"  
  
Chibiusa hatte inzwischen den Park erreicht, als plötzlich ein Strahl vor ihr einschlug. Sie blickte nach oben, und erblickte Kermesite, die in der Luft schwebte.   
"Diesmal hast du keine Chance du kleines Biest.." sagte sie grinsend.  
Sie richtete die Waffe auf Chibiusa: "Fahr zur Hölle.....!"  
"FEUERHERZENKETTE....FLIEG!!!!!!"  
Die Strahlenwaffe flog im hohen Bogen davon, als Kermesites Hand getroffen wurde und Chibiusa nutze die Zeit um sich eine Deckung zu suchen.   
Kermesite hielt sich die Hand. "Sailor Kriegerinnen..."  
"Richtig!!! Und ich bin Sailor Moon.........und im Namen das Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" rief Sailor Moon.   
"Verdammt!" entfuhr es Kermesite. "Die schon wieder!"   
Sie murmelte etwas und ein Dämon tauchte auf der Wiese auf.   
"Dämon Ice! Vernichte sie!" rief Kermesite.   
Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich der Dämon in die Formation SailorKriegerinnen...  
"FEUERBALL....FLIEG!!!!"  
Ein Feuerball flog auf den Dämon zu, prallte jedoch ab und verletzte ihn nur unwesentlich. Die Gegenattacke schlug Sailor Mars allerdings zu Boden.  
"Na warte.." murmelte Jupiter "DONNERSCHLAG...FLIEG!!!!"  
Diese Attacke parierte der Dämon glänzend, und schickte den übrigen Sailors einen Hagel aus Eissplittern entgegen.   
Ami griff ein:  
"SEIFENBLASEN.....FLIEGT!!"  
Für ein paar Sekunden wurde das Schlachtfeld in Nebel gehüllt. Der Dämon sah sich siegessicher um, entdeckte eine Bewegung und feuerte einen Eisblock in diese Richtung.   
Minako sah den Eisblock auf sich zufliegen, schlug aber noch rechtzeitig mit ihrer Feuerherzenkette dagegen und zertrümmerte ihn.   
Jupiter ließ einen neuen Blitzschlag zusammen mit Mars`s Feuerball auf den Dämon los, welcher allerdings kaum Schaden anrichtete, sondern nur abprallte.  
"Feuerringe!" rief Rei "fliegt.....und siegt!"  
Der Dämon sprang hoch und wich den Geschossen aus.   
"Verdammt, der ist echt hart!" keuchte Mars. "Kaum zu bezwingen. Wenn wir ihn direkt treffen könnten......"  
Weitere Zeit zu Überlegen blieb ihr nicht, denn der Dämon sprang hoch und schleuderte Eisblöcke auf seine Angreifer.   
Ami scannte derweil den Dämon mit ihrem Minicomputer: "Er ist zu schnell für unsere Waffen" murmelte sie.   
"Und unsere Angriffe sind fast wirkungslos."   
Plötzlich fiel ihr eine kleine Energiequelle am Rand des Schlachtfeldes auf. Sie aktivierte ihr Sensorvisor und richtete ihren Scan auf den kleinen Gegenstand.   
Sie dachte kurz nach, lief los, sprang mitten durch die tobende Schlacht, rollte sich herum, griff nach dem Strahler, untersuchte ihn einen Moment lang.....und richtete ihn auf den Dämon.   
Sie betätigte den Auslöser und ein orangeroter, glühendheißer Strahl traf auf den Dämon.   
"Das scheint zu wirken," dachte sie als der Dämon entsetzt aufschrie, und setzte das Feuer fort. Zwei weitere Salven schickten den Dämon zu Boden.   
"SAILOR MOON" rief Ami, "JETZT!"  
Sailor Moon nickt und hob ihr Mondzepter und setzte an: "Macht des Mondes.....verwandle es zurück!"  
Der Dämon schien von innen heraus zu explodieren, und verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Haufen Asche.  
"Verdammte Sailor Krieger" fluchte Kermesite und verschwand. Die SailorKrieger rappelten sich wieder auf und betrachteten verwundert Ami, die immer noch die Strahlenwaffe in ihrer Hand hielt.   
"Was ist das?" fragte Makoto und zeigte auf den Strahler in Amis Hand.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau," sagte sie.   
"Ich habe erkannt das es sich um eine Waffe handeln muß, als ich es gescannt habe. Ich habe auch erkannt wie man sie benutzt, und habe eine Demonstration der Waffe gesehen als Kermesite Chibiusa angegriffen hatte."  
"Wie funktioniert sie?" fragte Minako.   
"Diese Waffe verwendet offenbar einen reinen, phasenverschobenen Energiestrahl, den man sogar in seiner Stärke modifiziert kann."   
Sie betätigte eine Taste mehrmals und fuhr fort: "Nun müßte er einen betäubende Wirkung haben...."   
"Nun stellt sich die Frage, woher ihn unsere Gegner haben!" unterbrach sie Rei.  
"Und was ist das?" mischte sich Chibiusa ein, die inzwischen aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen war. "Weißt du das auch?"   
Sie reichte Ami das Analyseinstrument. Ami betrachtete es kurz, und richtete ihren Scanner darauf. Sie betrachtete es einige Minuten, betätigte einige Tasten auf dem Gerät, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wand sich wieder zu den nervös wartenden SailorKriegerinnen um.   
"Es.....Es...ist unglaublich." stammelte Ami hervor "Es ist ein Analyseinstrument, das an Reichweite, Genauigkeit und Rechengeschwindigkeit meinen Computer bei weitem übertrifft. Es scheint sich um eine sehr hochentwickelte Technologie zu handeln. Eine, die der unsrigen um Jahrhunderte voraus ist."  
Sie blickte auf ihren Computer: "Und unserer Technologie erst recht"   
"Möglicherweise kommt es aus der Zukunft," meinte Minako, "Und vielleicht ist es auch mit dem kürzlich aufgetauchten Objekt in Verbindung zubringen. Es könnte doch sein, das sich Rubeus diese Technologie von dort geholt hat."  
"Diese Fakten sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen" fuhr Ami fort, "Aber Gewißheit bekommen wir nur, wenn wir uns dorthin begeben. Meine neuesten Ergebnisse besagen, das es möglich ist dieses Objekt zu betreten. Es gibt eine Sauerstoffatmosphäre dort. Mit dem Sailor Teleport können wir dieses Objekt erreichen. Übrigens vermute ich, das es sich um ein Raumschiff handelt."  
Die anderen Sailor Krieger warfen ihr erstaunte Blicke zu.  
  
"Ich habe erwartet das du versagst Kermesite!" meinte Rubeus ruhig.   
"Denn deine Arroganz hat dich zum Fall gebracht!"   
Sie schrak zusammen "Aber....ich habe mein bestes getan...."  
"Irrelevant. Es ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Ich habe das Objekt genauer untersucht, und herausgefunden, das es in etwa zwei Stunden explodieren wird."   
Er aktivierte eine Darstellung, die die Erde und das Objekt zeigte. Als das Objekt in der Simulation explodierte, wurde die Erde verdeckt und schimmerte nun in einem hellen Rot.  
"Die Erde wird verseucht werden, und wir hätten gewonnen, denn nur wenige werden diese Katastrophe überleben. Der Widerstand wird minimal sein, denn auch die Sailor Krieger werden diese Explosion nicht überleben. Also wird es die Stadt Kristall Tokio niemals geben."  
Er lachte und betrachtete weiter die Anzeigen.  
"Wahrlich, ein Glückstreffer."  
  
Kapitel 2 - Die Schlacht -  
  
Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Sternzeit 51134.5 , Benjamin Sisko. Unser Verband hat vor einer Stunde die Grenze überschritten. Wir werden in etwa einer Stunde den Nebel erreichen und bis jetzt haben wir noch keine Patrouillen des Dominion entdeckt, was zur allgemeinen Entspannung der Crew beiträgt, jedoch eine Reihe Fragen bei mir aufwirft.  
  
"Kira" fragte Sisko und drehte sich zu ihr um "Wie ist der Maschinenstatus?"  
"Im allgemeinen ganz gut," meldete sie "Es gab leichte Fluktuationen im EPS Energieverteilungsnetz, aber das ist inzwischen repariert. Die Waffen und Schilde funktionieren einwandfrei, es gibt keine Probleme. Offenbar bewirken bei Menschen kleine Drohungen Wunder." Sie grinste.  
"Oder auch nicht abgeschaltete Kommunikationskanäle, wenn höhere Offiziere etwas bereden" gab Sisko ruhig zurück, und wand sich dem Chief zu: "Haben sie etwas hinzuzufügen, Chief?"  
"Nein." antwortete er "Nur das mir da etwas seltsam erscheint."  
"Raus damit Chief!" Sisko sah den Chief fragend an.  
"Nun, wir sind nicht einer Patrouille des Dominions begegnet. Es scheint so, als haben die heute entweder Ruhetag, oder wir wurden entdeckt und tappen direkt in eine Falle!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das wäre alles."  
Sisko wurde nachdenklich. "Mag sein Chief, aber wir haben leider eine Mission zu erfüllen. Das hat Priorität, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Schließlich habe wir Krieg und wir müssen tun was die Sternenflotte sagt."  
O´Brien zuckt mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu Julian um und flüsterte: "Er ist nicht besonders gut gelaunt."  
Julian flüsterte "Naja, wie würden sie sich fühlen wenn dich die Sternenflotte irgendwo hinschicken würden und alle von dir glauben, das du wüßtest was zu tun ist......."   
Er grinste und fuhr fort: "Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, es besteht eine neunundvierzigprozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür das wir unbeschadet zurückkehren."  
Der Chief setzte ein Grinsen auf: "Soviel? Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich beruhigt. Das ist die erste vernünftige Überlebenschance seit fünf Monaten."   
Er lachte und fuhr fort: "Jetzt ist mir Quark einen Drink schuldig. Er hat mit mir gewettet das unsere Chancen auf ein Überleben bei den nächsten Missionen nicht höher als dreißig Prozent wären."   
Julian grinste: "Naja....berücksichtigt man unbekannte Faktoren, dann sinken unsere Chancen auf unter zwanzig Prozent. Und die gibt es, verlassen sie sich drauf!"   
Er klopfte dem Chief auf die Schulter und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.   
"He, Julian warte mal." setzte der Chief an "Du steckst nicht zufällig mit Quark unter einer Decke...?"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sisko mischte sich ein: "Schluß jetzt, meine Herren. Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen. Und wir werden nicht weit kommen, wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören den Teufel an die Wand zu malen."   
Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und blickte auf den Hauptschirm, während Bashir und O`Brien  
ihre Diskussion im Flüsterton fortsetzten.  
  
"Alter Mann, wie weit ist es noch?" fragte Sisko und stand wieder auf, um zur vorderen Konsole zu gehen.  
"In zehn Minuten werden wir unter Warp gehen und den Rest des Weges mit Impulskraft zurücklegen. Bis zum Nebel werden wir dann noch etwa zehn Minuten benötigen." antwortete ihm Dax.  
"Korrektur," mischte sich Bashir ein, "exakt achtzehn Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden werden wir noch benötigen!" Er grinste.  
"Julian, hören sie auf. Wir wissen ja alle wie schlau sie sind!" gab Jadzia zurück.  
"Jetzt reicht es aber, " ging Sisko dazwischen, "Wie sollen wir eine Mission erfüllen wenn sich die Besatzung auch noch streitet?"  
Dax und Bashir verstummten. "Er ist wirklich nicht gut gelaunt" flüsterte O`Brien.  
"Das habe ich gehört, Chief" sagte Sisko grinsend, "Aber das reicht jetzt!"  
  
"Wir erreichen jetzt die äußere Peripherie des Nebels" ließ sich Jadzia von der vorderen Konsole vernehmen.  
"Voller Stop," befahl Sisko. "Sensorenscan"  
Kira antwortete ihm: "Der Nebel ist als Typ sechs klassifiziert, im Inneren befinden sich scheinbar keine Schiffe des Dominions. Allerdings wird unsere Sensorenleistung stark durch die Strahlung des Nebels beeinträchtigt." Sie fuhr fort "Es könnten sich durchaus Schiffe das Dominions im Inneren befinden."  
Sisko dachte einen Moment lang nach: "Setzen sie einen Kurs, der uns direkt in den Nebel führt, ein viertel Impuls"  
"Aye Captain." Dax betätigte die Schaltungen für die Triebwerkskontrollen, und der auf dem Hauptschirm zu sehende Nebel kam langsam näher.  
"Sir!" rief O`Brien "Hier sind vier Sensorenechos! Es sind vermutlich Schiffe des Dominions!"  
"Gelber Alarm!" befahl Sisko "Haben sie uns entdeckt?"  
"Nein Sir, sie halten eine Wachposition im Inneren des Nebels, allerdings können wir uns nicht entarnen oder bewegen so lange die da drin sind."  
"Captain" ließ sich Kira vernehmen.   
"Warum vernichten wir sie nicht einfach? Immerhin sind wir ihnen überlegen."  
"Nein, vielleicht halten sie sich auch nur vorübergehend hier auf. Ein Angriff könnte die ganze Operation gefährden. Selbst wenn es uns gelingen würde sie zu vernichten, das Dominion würde neue Schiffe schicken, die nachsehen was passiert ist. Oder die Explosionen könnten andere Schiffe alarmieren. Nein, wir werden noch ein bißchen warten und dann ihren Vorschlag erörtern" antwortete ihr Sisko.  
Kira murrte einen bajoranischen Fluch und wendete sich zu ihrer Konsole um.   
"Das habe ich verstanden, Major. Unterschätzen sie nicht meine Kenntnisse der bajoranischen Sprache!" sagte Sisko grinsend.   
Kiras Grinsen entgleiste dementsprechend.  
"Sie werden noch früh genug Gelegenheit bekommen, JemHadar Schiffe abzuschießen. Diesen Krieg gewinnen wir durch Zurückhaltung und Schonung unserer Kräfte, nicht mit aggressiver Gewalt," belehrte er sie.  
"Ist ja schon gut, Captain." antwortete sie genervt, "ich kenne die Direktiven und Taktiken der Sternenflotte."   
"Ja, wie General Petain im ersten Weltkrieg." flüsterte O`Brien.  
"Das Dominion verhält sich wie die Deutschen damals. Sturmangriffe und Grabenkrieg."  
Julian grinste.  
"Ja, aber sie wurden letztendlich besiegt, allerdings forderte der Krieg viele Opfer. Wie heute."  
  
Kira starrte weiterhin auf die Anzeigen die die Konsole ihr lieferte.   
"Endlich" entfuhr es ihr "Die Dominonschiffe verlassen den Nebel"  
"Ausgezeichnet" sagte Sisko "prüfen sie aber ob sie wirklich den Nebel verlassen haben!"  
"Eine Nachricht von der Rotaren, Sir" ließ sich Nog vernehmen.   
"Commander Worf berichtet das die Schiffe unter Warp gegangen sind!"  
"Ausgezeichnet Fähnrich. Wir können nun entarnen und mit der Arbeit beginnen. Geben sie durch, wir entarnen jetzt!"  
Einen Augenblick lang war der Nebel noch leer, dann verschwammen Teile des Nebels und stabilisierten sich in den Konturen von fünf Schiffen.  
"Bericht" befahl Sisko.  
"Der Verband hat die Tarnung aufgehoben. Schilde sind aktiviert!"  
"Ausgezeichnet. Irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür das wir entdeckt wurden?"  
"Negativ" berichtete O`Brien. "Keine Aktivitäten feststellbar."  
"Gut, dann werden wir jetzt unser weiteres Vorgehen beraten. Beginnen sie mit den Sensorenscans der näheren Umgebung! Und in zwanzig Minuten im Konferenzraum!"   
Er drehte sich um: "Fähnrich! Teilen sie Commander Worf mit, das er an Bord kommen soll."  
"Aye Sir" Nog wand sich wieder der Kommunikationkonsole zu.  
  
Die Brückenoffiziere betraten einer nach dem anderen den Konferenzraum und setzten sich.  
Sisko trat zu einem Paneel an der Wand, und schaltete es ein. Auf dem Monitor erschien eine Darstellung des Sektors. Er begann: "Also, wie sie wissen ist es unsere Mission eine Forschungsbasis des Dominions zu finden und zu vernichten. Es geht hierbei um einen neuen Waffentyp. Laut den letzten Sternenflotten - Geheimdienstberichten wurde sie bereits in den Prototyp eines neuen Schiffes eingebaut. Wir sollen die Basis finden und vernichten, zusammen mit dem Prototyp und allem was dazugehört.   
Er machte eine Pause und fuhr fort: "Das hört sich eigentlich einfach an, aber die Basis ist schwer verteidigt. Die Sternenflotte hat nur uns, und sonst keine weiteren Schiffe verfügbar. Deshalb müssen wir erfolgreich sein." er senkte die Stimme.   
"Selbst wenn das unseren Tod bedeutet. Diese neue Waffe könnte dem Krieg ein Wende geben. Deshalb müssen wir alle unser Bestes geben um zu siegen! Das war's, an die Arbeit!"  
"Eine Frage noch," fuhr Jadzia fort "Um was für eine Art Waffe handelt es sich dabei?"  
"Das wissen wir nicht, und die von der Sternenflotte sind sich nur darüber einig, das sie vernichtet werden muß." Sisko seufzte. "Also dann.."  
"Noch etwas" setzte Worf an "Wissen wir etwas über die Truppenstärke in diesem Sektor?"  
"Sie ist beträchtlich, Mr. Worf. Laut Berichten der Sternenflotte soll sich in diesem Sektor über vierzig Prozent der feindlichen Flotte aufhalten. Wir sind nicht aus Spaß den ganzen Weg durch Nebel geschlichen, haben uns in Asteroidenfeldern versteckt und von den kritischen Sektoren ferngehalten."  
"Trotzdem sind uns keine Dominionpatrouillen aufgefallen, wenn man von den Schiffen im Nebel absieht." fügte O`Brien hinzu.  
"Das ist richtig," fuhr Sisko fort "Möglicherweise habe wir auch einfach nur Glück gehabt.... Das war's. Weggetreten!"  
Die Crew verließ den Besprechungsraum, alle bis auf Worf: "Captain?"  
"Ja Commander?" antwortete Sisko. "Was ist noch?"  
"Captain, Sie wissen das jemand die JemHadar ablenken muß, damit sie ihre Flotte von der Basis abziehen. General Martok und ich haben das bereits besprochen und wir sind der Meinung das man uns diese Aufgabe übertragen sollten."  
Sisko drehte sich um: "Sehr scharfsinnig, Mr. Worf. Allerdings kann ich nicht auf ein einziges Schiff verzichten!"  
"Gut, wie sie meinen" antwortete dieser und verließ den Raum  
Sisko blickt wieder auf den Nebel, beobachtete die Farbenspiele und dachte nach.   
  
"Gelber Alarm!" Mit diesen Worten betrat Sisko die Brücke. "Setzten sie Kurs nach eins-eins-fünf. Strich null vier Komma fünf, halbe Impulskraft. Kontakten sie die Klingonen. Es geht los!"  
Die Schiffe aktivierten ihren Antrieb und glitten langsam durch den Nebel.   
"Irgendwo am Rand des Nebels liegt die Basis. Also, halten sie ein Auge auf die Sensoren!"  
Auf der Brücke wurde es still, nur das leise Piepsen und Summen der Konsolen und Instrumente durchbrach die Stille.   
Plötzlich wurde die Regelmäßigkeit dieses Summen durch ein hektisch Piepsen unterbrochen und O`Brien durchbrach die Stille endgültig: "Wir haben sie! Sie liegt auf Position eins eins drei Strich null Komma zwei eins, etwa einen halben Parsec entfernt!"  
Der Chief begann mit weiteren Modifikationen an den Sensoren und fuhr fort: "Außerdem erfassen die Sensoren etwa fünfundvierzig Schiffe, von cardassianischen Kreuzern der Galor Klasse bis zu schweren Schlachtkreuzern des Dominions! Das sind sehr ernstzunehmende Gegner, Sir!"  
"Ich weiß," fügte Sisko hinzu, "aber wir sind nicht allein......"  
Sisko stand auf und ging zur Kommunikationskonsole, öffnete einen Kanal "An die Klingonen: Formation einnehmen und gefechtsbereit machen!"   
Zu seiner eigenen Crew sprach er: "Roter Alarm, Waffen und Schilde klar machen!" Die Brücke verdunkelte sich und wurde in rotes Licht getaucht:  
"Die Moonhawk, Die Pretender, die Rotaren und die Savage bestätigen Gefechtsbereitschaft. Sie können es wohl kaum erwarten" fügte Nog hinzu.  
"Alle Decks melden Gefechtsklar, Sir" sagte Kira.   
"Ausgezeichnet. Voller Impuls, auf Waffenreichweite annähern, entarnen und mit Angriffsmuster Sisko Gamma drei beginnen! Die Moonhawk, die Pretender und die Savage nehmen sich die Kreuzer der Galor Klasse im rechten Flügel vor, wir und die Rotaren werden uns auf diese JemHadar Schlachtkreuzer in der Mitte des Verbandes konzentrieren! Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen."  
O`Brien schob seinen Kopf zu Bashir: "Was hat er vor? Wenn er so angreift, werden wir von ihnen eingekreist! Der linke Flügel ist offen."  
Julian flüsterte: "Er wird schon wissen was er tut!"  
O`Brien nickt und schaut wieder auf die Darstellung des Gefechtsfeldes: Ein großer Punkt und etwa vierzig kleinere Punkte, dem sich fünf ebenso kleine Punkte nährten. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Gul` Emer saß auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und träumte wohl von seiner nächsten Eroberung, als er plötzlich von der Stimme seines Navigators geweckt wurde: "Sir........hier sind fünf Sensorenech..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, das Schiff explodierte in einem spektakulären Feuerball, als die Klingonen das Feuer mit den Disruptoren eröffneten. Einige JemHadar Kriegsschiffe reagierten und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Klingonen, erzielten jedoch keine Treffer. Feuerstöße von zwei schwereren Kreuzern zwangen die Moonhawk zum abdrehen. Sie drehte in einem Bogen ab, und vernichtete dabei noch einen angeschlagenen cardassianischen Kreuzer. Die Schlacht begann.......  
Die Defiant schoß zwischen zwei Kreuzern der Galor Klasse hindurch und feuerte mehrere Quantentorpedos ab. Einer der Kreuzer wurde getroffen und bekam Schlagseite, als die Torpedos die Hülle durchschlugen, die Rotaren reagierte und richtete ihre Disruptoren auf das Schiff. Zwei Salven später verwandelte sich der Kreuzer in einen brennendes Wrack. Die Rotaren wich dem Wrack aus und setzte das Feuer auf einen weiteren Kreuzer fort.  
  
"Bis jetzt zwölf feindliche Verluste, wir haben noch keinen verloren. Allerdings meldet die Savage einen leichten Maschinenschaden am Warpantrieb. Bis jetzt hatten wir offenbar das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite."   
Dax beendete ihre Zusammenfassung. "Noch zwölf weitere Abschüsse und keine weiteren auf unserer Seite, und wir hätten eine reelle Chance gegen sie...Sir! Es ist einer Formation Galor Klasse Kreuzer gelungen sich aus der Formation zu lösen. Sie beginnen uns einzukreisen!  
Dax starrte Sisko an: "Was sollen wir tun?"  
Sisko stand auf und ging zum Kommunikationspult. Er schob Nog zu Seite und öffnete einen Kanal: "Computer, Signal Sisko Tetha Fünf senden!"  
"Sir!" entfuhr es O`Brien "Ich empfange zehn Sensorensignale von Romulanischen Warbirds!   
"Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Fähnrich!" befahl Sisko  
Auf dem Schirm erschien das Bild eines romulanischen Kommandantens des Tal`shiyar.   
"Colonel?" meinte Sisko "Wir könnten etwas Hilfe wegen den Kreuzern am linken Flügel gebrauchen."   
Der romulanische Kommandant nickte kurz, der Hauptschirm wechselte die Darstellung und zeigte wieder die tobende Schlacht.  
  
Den Kommandanten der cardassianischen Kreuzer blieb keine Zeit mehr um zu reagieren: Die Schiffe brachen innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden unter dem Disruptorfeuer der Romulaner zusammen.   
Die Warbirds schwärmten aus und eröffneten das Feuer auf die ersten Verteidigungslinien des Dominion und zerstörten mehrere kleiner Schiffe.   
Zwei größere Kreuzer wurden ein Opfer ihrer Unfähigkeit, sich in diesem Inferno zu bewegen und wurden von den Romulanern mit gnadenlosen Feuerstößen zerschossen. Die Kreuzer explodierten und damit brach die Schlachtordnung des Dominions weiter zusammen.   
Die Pretender und die Savage schlossen zu zwei Warbirds auf und nahmen gemeinsam eine Rotte kleinerer Dominion Schiffe unter Feuer.  
Die Defiant und die Rotaren hatten unterdessen vier weitere cardassianische Schiffe erledigt, und flogen auf das Führungschiff zu. Die Moonhawk schloß auf und begann das Feuer auf den Führungskreuzer zu eröffnen.   
Die Defiant wich zwei Feuerstößen kleinerer JemHadar Schiffe aus, und zerstörte ein weiters kleines Schiff mit den vorderen Pulsphasern. Sie verließ die Formation und flog auf drei leichte Kreuzer der JemHadar zu, schoß mehrere Quantentorpedos ab und drehte ab. Die Torpedos trafen auf die Hülle der Schiffe und durchschlugen sie. Die Defiant flog weiter und hinterließ ein kleines Trümmerfeld als die Schiffe explodierten.   
Die Savage und die Warbirds nahmen derweil eine weiter Angriffsformation größerer Kreuzer unter Feuer. Die Schiffe der JemHadar zersplitterte unter dem schnellen Feuer der Disruptoren und bekamen keine Gelegenheit mehr Schaden anzurichten......  
  
"Es läuft gut, Benjamin, wir habe bereits über fünfunddreißig Schiffe abgeschossen. Allerdings mußte die Savage sich vom Schlachtfeld zurückziehen, da ihre Waffen ausgefallen sind. Ein Warbird gibt ihr Deckung."   
Sisko setzte sich zurück in seine Sessel und sah zufrieden zu, wie die restlichen Dominion Schiffe von den Klingonen abgeschossen wurden. "Ist mit Verstärkungen des Gegners zu rechnen?" fragte er noch. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Die übrigen feindlichen Schiffe in diesem Sektor dürften abgezogen worden sein, um die vierunddreißigste, die fünfunddreißigste, und die vierte Flotte der Sternenflotte zu bekämpfen. Sie haben vor fünfzehn Minuten den cardassianischen Stützpunkt bei Taran III angegriffen. Laut dem Bericht dürfte unsere Flotte allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben."   
"Ausgezeichnet" erwiderte Sisko "genau das was ich hören wollte."  
  
Auf der Basis des Dominions herrschte ruhige Aktivität. Eine Alarmsirene heulte auf, eine Luftschleuse öffnete sich und niemand bemerkte den kleinen Kreuzer, der die Dominion Basis verließ und mit voller Impulskraft einen Abfangkurs auf die Defiant hielt.....  
  
"Captain," ließ sich Kira vernehmen "Hier stimmt was nicht. Ich habe hier ein schwaches Sensorenecho. Es könnte von einem leicht getarnten Schiff kommen."  
Sisko drehte sich um und sagte: "Auf den Schirm!"  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie sahen nur noch wie das Schiff feuerte und ein gewaltige Schockwelle auf die Defiant zuraste.  
Die Schockwelle umschlang das Schiff und durchbrach die Schilde mühelos. Das Schiff wurde durchgeschüttelt und bekam leichte Schlagseite, als die Stabilitätskontrollen zusammen mit den Haupttriebwerken ausfielen.  
Auf der Brücke stoben Funken aus den Konsolen, mehrere Leitungen brachen und Kühlmittelgase entwichen.  
"Bericht!" rief Sisko als erstes nach dem Aufprall "Was war das?"   
Kira antwortet ihm als erstes: "Was immer es war, es benutzte Verschiebungswellen im Subraum, um die Struktur der Hülle zu destabilisieren. Wir haben zum Glück keine Hüllenschäden, allerdings ist die Hauptenergie und der Antrieb ausgefallen, die Hüllenintegrität ist runter auf sechsundfünfzig Prozent, Die Hauptkühlung des Warpkerns ist ausgefallen. Die Notkühlung ist zugeschaltet, aber wenn der Schaden nicht behoben wird, wird der Kern heißlaufen. Die übrigen Systeme laufen derzeit auf Notsystemen."   
"Den Kern abschalten! Notenergie auf die Schilde transferieren!" befahl Sisko.  
"Benjamin!" unterbrach ihn Dax.   
"Das Schiff bereitet sich darauf vor erneut zu feuern!"   
Das Schiff lud seine primäre Phalanx auf und bereitete sich darauf vor zu feuern, als es von mehreren Disruptorstößen der Klingonen getroffen wurde. Eine spektakulären Explosion füllte für einen Moment den Hauptschirm aus.  
"Captain! Es bildet sich eine Art Subraumverschiebung..ähnlich wie ein Wurmloch..allerdings ein sehr instabiles.!" entfuhr es O`Brien.   
"Und wir werden hineingezogen!"  
"Optionen?" fragte Sisko.  
"Keine, Sir!" rief Dax. "Unsere Impulstriebewerke sind überlastet, wir müssen sie neu initialisieren.   
Die Klingonen haben uns mit Traktorstrahlen erfaßt, können uns aber kaum halten!"  
"Das Schiff evakuieren! Rufen sie die Klingonen! Sie sollen uns an Bord beamen!" befahl Sisko.  
Kurz darauf wurde die Crew von klingonischen Transportstrahlen dematerialisert, und gleich darauf ließen die Traktorstrahlen die Defiant los. Mit einem hellem Aufblitzen verschwand sie im Strudel.  
  
Sisko kam auf der Transporterplattform der Rotaren wieder zu sich:   
"Bericht!" befahl er.  
Worf antwortete ihm: "Die Defiant ist in diesem Strudel verschwunden und vermutlich zerstört worden. Der Sog hat jetzt nachgelassen und es hat sich eine Verschiebung gebildet."   
Er zeigte auf einen Schirm an der Transporterkonsole, der ein flackerndes Inferno zeigte.   
"Unsere Traktorstrahlen konnten das Schiff nicht halten, die Anziehungskräfte waren einfach zu stark. Wir habe sie gerade noch da rausbeamen können. Es tut mir leid." Worf nickte knapp und ging zurück zu seiner Konsole.  
"Was ist mit der Basis des Dominions?" fragte er noch.   
"Wurde gerade von den Romulanern vollständig zerstört. Wir müssen hier weg, Captain. Das Dominion wird irgendwann hier aufkreuzen, um nachzusehen was geschehen ist."  
Sisko seufzte: "Also schön, Kurs zurück auf den Nebel setzen! Wir werden dort bleiben, bis unsere Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind, und dann den zweiten Teil unserer Mission erfüllen."  
  
Der Verband tarnte sich, und flog mit Impulskraft langsam zurück in den Nebel.   
Sisko aber stand auf der Brücke der Rotaren und blickte starr auf den Hauptschirm und dachte nach: "Ich habe mein Schiff verloren......"   
Er dreht sich um und sah wie seine Brückenoffiziere geschlossen hinter ihm standen.   
"Wir bekommen ein neues." meint Jadzia.  
Sisko lächelte das erste Mal nach der Schlacht.  
  
Kapitel 3 -Weltraumtrips-  
  
Bunny, Makoto, Rei, Ami und Minako saßen zusammen in einem Café und diskutierten.  
"Was meint ihr zu Amis Vorschlag, auf diese Schiff zu gehen?" begann Makoto und trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse die vor ihr stand. Minako seufzte.  
"Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Die Erde ist verloren, wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen."  
"Außerdem scheint Rubeus das Schiff ebenfalls gefunden zu haben."  
Ami klappte wieder ihren Computer auf, scannte die gefundenen Artefakte und begann zu sprechen: "Ja, er hat. Denn diese Geräte sind definitiv von diesem Schiff. Von ihnen geht dieselbe Strahlung aus wie von dort, eben nur schwächer."   
Sie senkte ihre Stimme und fuhr leiser fort.   
"Rubeus hätte gewonnen, wenn der Kern des Schiffes explodiert. Wir müssen das um jeden Preis verhindern."   
Sie beendete mit diesen Worten ihren Vortrag.  
"Gut, dann bin ich dafür das wir sofort aufbrechen, und versuchen dies zu verhindern." sagte Makoto.  
"Ich auch!" schloß sich Minako an, und die anderen Mädchen nickten zustimmend.  
"Gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde beim Tempel!" sagte Ami.  
"Einverstanden. Und seit pünktlich, zu spät gibt's nicht." fügte Rei mit einem Blick auf Bunny hinzu.  
"Ja, Ja, Ja" maulte diese, "Immer auf Kleineren rumhacken"   
"Suchst du Streit, Bunny?" gab Rei angriffslustig zurück "Du kannst ihn gerne haben"  
"Hört auf ihr zwei" ging Makoto dazwischen "das bringt doch nichts. Und außerdem ist jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas."  
"Schon gut!"   
Bunny steckte Rei noch die Zunge raus als sie ging.  
"Das habe ich gesehen!" rief ihr Rei hinterher.  
Bunny zuckte zusammen und setzte eine wütende Mine auf.  
  
"Wie üblich zu spät, die Gute." murmelte Minako.  
"Laßt sie doch" sagte Luna, "Sie kann wohl einfach nicht anders"  
In diesem Moment traf eine keuchende Bunny beim Tempel ein.   
"Entschuldigt das ich zu spät komme..." setzte sie an.  
"Wir sollten aufbrechen!" meint Ami und unterbrach sie.   
"Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig. Wir haben höchstenfalls noch eine Stunde."  
"Gut, verwandeln wir uns!" sagte Bunny.  
"MACHT DER MERKURNEBEL.......MACHT AUF!" rief Ami.  
"MACHT DER JUPITERNEBEL.........MACHT AUF!" rief Makoto.  
"MACHT DER MARSNEBEL.............MACHT AUF!" rief Rei.  
"MACHT DER VENUSNEBEL............MACHT AUF!" rief Minako.  
"MACHT DES MONDKRISTALL.....................MACH AUF!" rief Bunny.  
  
Nachdem die Transformation abgeschlossen war, stellten sie sich in einen Kreis, hielten sich bei den Händen und konzentrierten sich.   
Ein helles Flackern setzte ein, hüllte die Sailor Krieger vollständig ein. Sie hoben vom Boden ab und verschwanden in einem Aufflackern von Energie.  
"Hoffentlich passiert ihnen nichts," flüsterte Luna leise nachdem sie verschwunden waren.  
  
Dunkelheit umgab sie, als der Transfer abgeschlossen war. Sie standen vor einem großen Bildschirm, der die Sterne zeigte. An mehrere Konsolen um sie herum dominierten grüne, blau und gelbe Töne, an den Wänden blinkten rote Lichter.   
Die Sailor Krieger verteilten sich und erkundeten den Raum.  
"Der Kern ist da hinten irgendwo," meinte Ami und zeigte auf eine Tür, während sie den Display einer Computerkonsole betrachtete. Sie nahm an der Konsole Platz und berührte einige Schaltflächen. Ein Display reagierte daraufhin mit der Ausgabe "Access denied".  
"Seltsam," meinte Ami "Die Sprache hier ist irdisch. Das bedeutet, es muß von der Erde stammen, oder ist von Menschen gebaut!"  
Die übrigen Kriegerinnen unterbrachen ihre Erkundungen und stellten sich um Ami.   
"Wirklich?" fragte Bunny ungläubig.   
"Ja!" antwortete Ami. "Allerdings sind die Konsolen mit einem Zugangscode gesichert. Ich werde nur etwas Zeit brauchen um die Sicherheitsperren aufzuheben. Der Computer hat alle Systeme gesichert, und nur die Lebenserhaltungsysteme sind zugänglich! Und wahrscheinlich benötigen wir auch die Computerzugriffscodes wenn wir den Kern abschalten wollen."  
"Du schaffst das schon, Ami" sagte Bunny und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
Ami berührte mehrere Schaltflächen und tippte einiges in ihren Computer ein.  
Nach einer Weile meinte sie:  
"Ich glaube ich habe es. Die Hauptüberbrückung zu den Kommandoprozessoren ist ausgefallen, dadurch konnte ich etliche Sicherheitsperren umgehen. Sie berührte weitere Schaltflächen und sprach: "Computer, Kommandoprotokolle auf Ami Theta Neun Transferieren!"  
Es summte leise, ein Piepsen ertönte und die Sprachprozessorstimme verkündete "Transfer komplett"  
Ami lächelte "Dann wollen wir mal"  
Sie berührte weitere Schaltflächen und es ging ein tiefes Summen durch das Schiff. Konsolen erwachten wieder mit einem mandolinenhaften Klingen zum Leben, als bisher passive Systeme wieder in den Aktivstatus wechselten.   
Licht flammte auf der Brücke auf, und das sanfte Summen der Konsolen erfüllte wieder den Raum.  
Ami betrachtete einige Displays.  
"Hier haben wir auch das Problem. Die Hilfskühlung des Warpkerns hat vor wenigen Stunden versagt, und dadurch steigt die Kerntemperatur an. In fünfundfünfzig Minuten wird sie kritisches Niveau erreichen. Die Zeit ist knapp."  
Die anderen Kriegerinnen blickten Ami an.  
"Können wir etwas tun? Vielleicht den Kern abschalten?"  
Makoto blickte Ami fragend an. Diese begann nachzudenken und meinte schließlich:   
"Die Abschaltungskontrolle ist überhitzt, wir können ihn nicht abschalten ohne das daß Schiff explodiert, denn wir müßten den Reaktordruck senken und ihn dabei ausreichend kühlen."   
Minako dachte nach und meinte:  
"Was, wenn wir den Kern über Bord werfen?"  
Sie hielt inne, forderte einen Schadensbericht an.  
"Stoßen wir aber den Kern ab, explodiert er auch."   
"Vielleicht können wir aber die Kühlsysteme wieder einschalten," meinte Rei.   
Ami begann wieder zu arbeiten, rief mehrere Diagramme auf und meinte anschließend:  
"Derzeit nicht möglich. Die Schaltkreise zur Initialisierung des Kühlsystems sind offenbar geschmolzen, und das Reservekühlungsystem ist ja überhitzt."   
Sie betätigte einige Kontrollflächen.   
"Aber wir finden eine Möglichkeit."  
Ami begann in Ruhe zu arbeiten, die anderen Sailor Krieger wanden sich ab und begannen weiter das Schiff zu erkunden.  
  
Rubeus blickte in Ruhe auf die Anzeigen seiner Abtaster.  
"In vierzig Minuten ist es soweit."  
Die übrigen Schwestern schauten ihm skeptisch bei seiner Arbeit zu.   
"Dieses Mal sieht es so aus als hätten wir es geschafft."  
Rubeus ging dazwischen.  
"Natürlich haben wir es geschafft. Die Sailor Krieger werden wohl kaum in der Lage sein, dieses Schiff rechtzeitig zu entdecken und die Explosion zu verhindern."  
  
"Ich habe es!"  
Die anderen drehten sich um und blickten Ami an. Diese erhob sich von ihrer Konsole und ging zur Tür.  
"Folgt mir! Wir haben nur eine Chance."  
Langsam schritten die Sailor Krieger durch den Gang und betraten anschließend den Maschinenraum.  
"Und was sollen wir tun?" fragte Makoto.  
"Das Problem ist folgendes: Als das Schiff beschädigt wurde, ist ein großer Teil der Kühlflüssigkeit im Hauptkreis ins All verloren gegangen. Deswegen versagte auch die Hilfskühlung des Kerns: Es befand sich einfach nicht genug Kühlflüssigkeit mehr im System, das Kühlsystem lief heiß und hat sich abgeschaltet."  
Rei unterbrach sie.  
"Aber wenn keine Kühlflüssigkeit mehr vorhanden ist....."  
Ami ging zu einer Röhre und kletterte hinein.   
"Es ist nicht alles verlorengegangen. Ein großer Teil ist noch im Haupttank vorhanden, nur kann das Kühlsystem sich nicht einschalten, weil die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde als die Schaltkreise aufgrund einer Explosion geschmolzen sind. Wir können sie wiederherstellen, aber das dauert."  
Sie blickte die anderen an. Minako setzte sich auf eine Konsole und fragte:   
"Wie sollen wir das machen?"  
"Zuerst werden wir dem Kern etwas Kühlung verschaffen."  
Ami ging zu einer geplatzten Kühlmittelleitung und hielt ihre Hand an das Leck.  
"Wasserstrahl....."  
Ein Rauschen ging durch die Leitung, als eisiges Wasser hindurch ging und ein Teil der Hitze des Kerns aufnahm. Eine Konsole piepste leise und meldete anschließend einen konstanten Hitzepegel.  
"Es funktioniert, Ami. Die Temperatur steigt nicht weiter an."  
Ami nickte und ließ von der vereisten Leitung ab, und flutete noch zwei weitere mit eiskaltem Wasser.  
"Das sollte uns ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, um das Kühlungsystem wieder einzuschalten."  
Ami nahm eine herumliegenden Kasten mit Werkzeugen, kletterte in eine Röhre, drehte sich um und fragte:  
"Worauf wartet ihr? Kommt schon!"  
Die anderen nickten und begannen ebenfalls in die Röhre zu klettern.   
"Verflucht ist das eng hier, was haben sich die Konstrukteure von dem Ding nur dabei gedacht?" fluchte Bunny.  
"Komm sei ruhig, Bunny. Wer die Welt retten will, muß dafür einiges in Kauf nehmen."  
"Kommt schon, es ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit um zu streiten," warf Minako ein.  
"Ja, sie hat recht. Los, gehen wir."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Rubeus blickte ungläubig auf die Anzeigen vor ihm.  
"Die Temperatur des Kerns steigt nicht weiter."  
Er drehte sich zu Penzite um.  
"Geh, sie nach was los ist. Ich habe so den Verdacht das die Sailor Krieger dahinterstecken."  
Sie nickte und verschwand.  
  
Ami hatte derweil die Ursache des Problems gefunden: Ein geschmolzenes ODN(Optical Data Net) Relais, das die Kontrollen der Kühlmittelflußkontrolle des Tanks mit dem Computer verband.  
Sie aktivierte ihre Sensorvisor und warf einen Blick in das Chaos aus geschwärzten Schaltkreisen.  
"Ich denke, das kann ich reparieren. Es wird nur eine Weile dauern, da ich nicht noch genau weiß wie diese Werkzeuge funktionieren."  
Sie wand sich ab und blickte auf die Anzeigen ihres Minicomputers.  
"Oh nein. Es ist jemand an Bord gekommen."  
Sie blickte die Sailor Krieger an.   
"Ihr müßt sie aufhalten, bis ich hier fertig bin," sagte sie, öffnete den Kasten und begann die Werkzeuge zu untersuchen.  
"Ist gut."   
Bunny nickte und winkte den übrigen ihr zu folgen.  
  
Penzite hatte inzwischen die Brücke betreten und war auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum als plötzlich vier Schatten vor ihr Auftauchten.  
"Was ist....?" fragte sie.  
"Wir sind Sailor Krieger! Und im Namen des Mondes...werde wir dich bestrafen!"  
Sailor Moon trat vor, dicht gefolgt von Mars, Jupiter und Venus.  
"Das glaubt aber auch nur ihr."  
Sie winkte, und mehrere Dämonen erschienen hinter ihr.  
"Macht sie fertig!"  
Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stürmten die Dämonen auf die Sailor Krieger zu.  
"Feuerringe!" rief Rei "fliegt!"  
Der Angriff fegte durch den Gang und ließ die Dämonen für einen Moment zurückweichen.  
Aber nur einen Moment, denn im nächsten befanden sie sich schon wieder auf dem Vormarsch.  
Makoto kombinierte einen Donnerschlag mit Minakos Feuerherzen und verbrannte mehrere Gegner zu Asche.   
Sailor Moon hob ihr Mondzepter.  
"Macht des Mondes.....vernichte sie!"   
Der Angriff vernichtete zwar etliche, doch sofort stürmten neue Feinde nach.  
"Verdammt..." Minako fluchte und ließ einen Feuerstrahl zwischen den Dämonen einschlagen.   
"Wieviele hat die denn noch?"  
Eine Schockwelle ließ die SailorKrieger zu Boden gehen.  
Die Dämonen stürmten vor und wollten grade zu einem Angriff ansetzen, als sie sich in blau schimmernde Lichtsäulen verwandelten und spurlos verschwanden.  
Bunny stand als erste auf und fragte:  
"Was war das?"  
Von hinten trat Ami an die Sailor Krieger heran.  
"Der Transporter. Ich habe sie zurück auf das Schiff von Rubeus transportiert."  
Während die Sailor Krieger sie noch ungläubig anstarrten, meinte diese nur:  
"Ich habe gesehen das ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid, und da habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen euch zu helfen."  
Sie wies in Richtung Maschinenraum.  
"Kommt jetzt, ich habe die Reparatur abgeschlossen und wir sollten allmählich den Reaktor wieder kühlen."  
Die Kriegerinnen nickten und folgten Ami.   
  
"So hast du also versagt?"  
Rubeus knurrte wütend.   
"Na egal. Ich habe einen neue Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir trotzdem siegen werden."  
Er aktivierte wieder den holografischen Schirm in der Mitte des Raumes, und eine Karte des Sonnensystems erschien. Er wies auf einen Punkt außerhalb, und fuhr fort mit seinen Erklärungen.  
"Das ist eine Art...Tor zwischen zwei Universen. Wie ihr wißt, ist dieses Schiff mit Technologie nur so vollgestopft, und ich denke es kam auch von dort."  
Er wand sich ab und lachte, während die vier Frauen in nervös anblickten.  
"Wir brauchen nur dort hinzufliegen und uns etwas davon aus diesem anderen Universum zu nehmen. Dann werden wir mit ein paar dieser Schiffe hierher zurückzukommen und können dann problemlos Tokio hier in dieser Zeit, oder Tokio in der Zukunft vernichten. Wir haben die Wahl, und müssen nur handeln."   
Er lachte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, wo immer noch das antriebslose Schiff hing.  
"Selbst wenn die Sailor Krieger herausfinden sollten wie dieses Schiff funktioniert, werden sie uns dann nicht mehr aufhalten können."  
  
Ami berührte mehrere Schaltflächen, holte tief Luft, und berührte die Schaltfläche die mit "Aktivieren" markiert war. Erst geschah gar nichts, dann piepste es und die inzwischen fast kritisch gewordenen Balken begannen wieder zu fallen.   
"Es funktioniert," meinte Rei.  
"Die Temperatur ist schon fast wieder im normalen Bereich."  
Der Computer schaltete die Darstellung ab und wechselte wieder in den Standby Modus.  
"Der Kern ist wieder betriebsbereit."  
Ami berührte einige Schaltflächen. Es ertönte ein tiefes Brummen, als im Mischungszylinder wieder Deutherium mit Antimaterie zu Energie verschmolz und in die Systeme des Schiffes geleitet wurden.  
Nervös blickten die Sailor Krieger auf den Kern.   
"Bist du sicher das der hält?" fragte Bunny und blickte Ami an.  
"Sicher doch. Die Sicherheitsysteme hätten den Kern sofort abgeschaltet wenn es gefährlich sein würde in wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Kommt jetzt, wir sollten erst mal herausfinden woher dieses Schiff kam."  
  
Die fünf Mädchen betraten die Brücke, und Ami setzte sich an einer Konsole.  
"Gut," begann sie.  
"Ich habe hier die Datei, die dieses Schiff beschreibt."  
Auf dem Hauptschirm erschien eine Darstellung des Schiffes, und Ami begann die Daten vorzulesen, die ihr der Computer lieferte.  
"Dieses Schiff ist offiziell als ein Eskort-Schiff klassifiziert, inoffiziell ein Kriegsschiff. Der Name ist U.S.S. Defiant, NCC-154355. Als Eigentümer wird die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten angegeben, derzeitiger Kommandant ist Benjamin Sisko. Derzeitige Stationierung ist auf DeepSpaceNine. Spezielle Ausrüstung: Eine Tarnvorrichtung......"  
Sie dachte nach, trat zur taktischen Station und aktivierte einige Systeme.   
Der Weltraum verschwamm, und die Defiant verschwand.  
  
Rubeus blickte auf den Punkt auf seiner Karte der die Defiant darstellte. Plötzlich verschwand dieser Punkt spurlos.  
"Was ist los?"   
Erregt stürzte er an ein Fenster, aber auch dort war das Schiff nirgendwo zu sehen. Vorher war die Erde und die Defiant zu sehen, nun hing die Erde alleine im All.  
"Verdammt...."  
Er trat zur Triebwerkskontrolle und beschleunigte sein Schiff noch mehr.  
  
Minako setzte sich an eine Station und berührte mehrere Schaltflächen.  
"Ami, das hier scheint eine Art Navigationskontrolle zu sein. Ich versuche mal herauszufinden wie sie funktioniert."  
Ami nickte, studierte einige Anzeigen und fuhr fort zu erklären.  
"Dieses Schiff verfügt über einen Antrieb, der den Raum krümmen kann um so Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Was wir vorhin gesehen haben war der Warpkern, dort wird Antimaterie mit Materie verschmolzen und so Energie erzeugt. Die Technik dieses Schiffes ist der Technologie auf der Erde tatsächlich um Jahrhunderte voraus. Es ist kaum zu glauben."  
Plötzlich ertönte leises Rauschen, als das Schiff langsam damit begann sich durch den Raum zu bewegen.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Bunny nervös.  
"Ich habe die Triebwerke eingeschaltet," sagte Minako lächelnd.   
"Wir fliegen nun mit vierhundert Kilometern pro Stunde durch den Raum."   
"Hast du noch mehr, Minako?" fragt Makoto.  
"Sicher...." antwortete sie und berührte einige Schaltflächen. "Voller Impuls!"  
Das Schiff beschleunigte plötzlich, und die Trägheitsdämpfer konnten den Beschleunigungsdruck nicht vollständig ausgleichen, und so wurden die Sailor Krieger über die Brücke geschleudert. Einzig Minako und Ami konnten sich an ihren Konsolen halten.   
"Entschuldigt..." grinste sie, als sie die wütenden Blicke der auf dem Boden liegenden Sailor Kriegern traf.   
"Aber jetzt bekomme ich allmählich den Dreh raus.."   
Sie aktivierte die Manövertriebwerke, und das Schiff flog einen weiten Bogen durch den Raum.  
"Mir wird schlecht" keuchte Bunny, als sie auf den Hauptschirm sah.  
"Das macht Spaß" meinte Minako "Jetzt versuchen wir mal ein paar Rollen..."  
Während Minako mit der Defiant wilde Kurven und Rollen flog, widmete sich Ami wieder ihrer Konsole:  
"Bunny, du kannst mal an die Konsole da drüben gehen.....dort müßten irgendwo die Kontrollen für die Sensoren sein"  
"Ja Ma`am" lachte Bunny und setzte sich in einen Sessel.   
"Ich glaube das kapiere ich sogar...." Bunny grinste und berührte probeweise einige Schaltflächen.   
"Besser als Minakos Flugkünsten zuzusehen ist das jedenfalls....."  
Ami wollte sich gerade wieder ihrer Konsole zuwenden, als Bunny aufschrie:  
"Wa-as ist das??? Ich habe da irgendwas großes auf den Sensoren dem wir uns nähren....."   
Ami nahm einige Schaltungen an ihrer Konsole vor und der Hauptschirm wurde von einem großen Schiff ausgefüllt: Es war ein riesiger Kristall, dessen Formationen drohend ins All ragten.  
"Das muß das Schiff von Rubeus sein" meldete sich Rei zu Wort.  
"Und er hat uns noch nicht entdeckt. Wir haben hier die einmalige Gelegenheit Rubeus aufzuhalten. Dieses Schiff verfügt doch sicher über Waffen, oder?"  
Ami nickte.  
"Ja, mehrere Phaserbänke und eine Art Torpedowerfer. Allerdings müssen wir uns entarnen, um sie benutzen zu können."  
Die Sailor Krieger nickten, Ami deaktivierte die Tarnvorrichtung und schaltete die Waffen und Schilde ein.  
  
Rubeus blickte in den Weltraum. In wenigen Minuten würden sie dieses Sonnensystem verlassen und auf die Verzerrung zufliegen. Es wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als plötzlich die Stimme von Kermesite erklang: "Rubeus! Dort hinten! Dieses Schiff ist wieder aufgetaucht und verfolgt uns."  
Dieser ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.  
"Tatsächlich. Diese verdammten Sailor Krieger."  
Er ging an eine Konsole und begann das Triebwerk mit der gesamten verfügbaren Energie zu versorgen.  
  
"Was tut er?" fragte Makoto "Er haut ab, das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art"  
Bunny berührte einige Schaltflächen. "Offenbar fliegt er in Richtung einer....einer Verzerrung wenn ich das hier richtig lese."  
"Was?" Ami lief zur Sensorenkonsole.   
"Du hast recht. Es scheint ein Spalt zwischen zwei Universen zu sein. Von dort scheint dieses Schiff auch gekommen zu sein. Offenbar will Rubeus da durchfliegen."  
"Und was will er dort?" fragte Minako.  
"Es gibt nur eine Antwort: Er sucht nach Technologie wie dieser, er sucht einen Weg die Erde zu erobern!"   
Sie fügte hinzu: "Und mit ein paar Schiffen wie diesem hier könnte ihm das auch gelingen."  
"Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!" meinte Makoto.  
"Rei, geh mal da rüber und hilf Bunny mit den Sensoren." befahl Ami.   
"Und du Makoto, du gehst an die Taktische Kontrolle dort hinten!" Sie wies in die Richtung einer Konsole.  
"Ist gut" sagte sie, setze sich uns studierte die Displays.   
"Waffen...Hmm, dieses Schiff hat offenbar einen drehbaren Torpedowerfer und Energiewaffen."   
Sie grinste "Was zuerst?"  
"Minako, Verfolgungkurs, voller Impuls" sagte Ami, "Wir versuchen es erst mal mit einem Warnschuß. Eine kurze, aber direkte Salve abfeuern, sobald wir in Reichweite sind! Vielleicht bringt ihn das dazu sich uns zu stellen."  
"Wir sind in einer Minute in Waffenreichweite."   
Minako nickte und wand sich wieder ihrer Konsole zu:  
"Man, ist das schwer zu steuern....."  
"Ziel erfaßt, Waffen bereit!" berichtete Makoto "ich feuere...jetzt!"  
Die Defiant raste auf das Schiff von Rubeus zu und feuerte eine Phasersalve ab und brach weg. Die Strahlen schlugen in das Schiff ein und verursachte eine leichte Explosion.  
  
Rubeus zuckte zusammen als sein Schiff getroffen wurde. Er murmelte einen Fluch und versuchte noch schneller zu fliegen...  
"Verdammte Sailor Krieger. Und alles deine Schuld, Kermesite. Wärst du gründlicher gewesen wäre das nicht passiert" er sah sie mit strafendem Blick an.   
"Naja......." zitterte sie.  
  
"Leichter Schaden an seiner Schiffshülle. Sieht nicht so aus als ob ihn das groß stören würde." berichtete Rei.  
"Nagut, versuchen wir was anderes." meint Ami "Was habe wir den sonst noch, Makoto?"  
"Quantentorpedos" rief sie schulterzuckend "Oder so ähnlich."  
"Gut, Zielerfassung, Feuer!"  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ging durch das Schiff als die Torpedos abgefeuert wurden.   
Auf dem Hauptschirm verfolgten alle SailorKriegerinnen gespannt den Kurs der Torpedos. Mit zwei spektakulären Explosionen schlugen die Torpedos auf, und verursachten einen Bruch der Hülle am Schiff von Rubeus. Mehrere Kristallsplitter brachen ab und trieben durch den Raum.  
"Sie sind immer noch flugfähig. Sie verlassen jetzt das Sonnensystem und beschleunigen." berichtete Rei.  
"Hinterher, Minako! Wie schnell sind sie?" fragte Ami,  
"Sie erreichen jetzt eine Geschwindigkeit die ungefähr mit Warp vier gleichzusetzen ist....und beschleunigen weiter."  
"Gut, Minako, gehe auf Warp!" sagte Ami.  
"Okay...mal sehen....aber mehr als Warp eins ist nicht drin."   
Sie berührte mehrere Schalflächen an ihrer Konsole.  
"Warp eins, Verfolgungkurs, ich beschleunige"  
Die Defiant zog sich in die Länge und verschwand in einem hellen Blitz.   
"Wir holen auf...aber wir können sie nicht mehr einholen. Sie haben gerade die Verzehrung durchschritten." Minako fluchte und hieb auf die Konsole: "Verdammt!!"  
"Wir sollten zur Erde zurückkehren und über unser weiteres Vorgehen beraten." meint Ami schulterzuckend.  
"Einverstanden" sagte Bunny als erste.   
"Ich will wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben, nach Minakos beeindruckenden Flugkünsten."  
  
Die Defiant schwenkte langsam in den Erdorbit ein.   
"Und wie kommen wir zurück zur Erde?" fragte Makoto.  
"Kein Problem, dieses Schiff hat eine sehr komfortable Vorrichtung zum Transportieren," meinte Ami und wies auf den Ausgang.  
"Los, laßt uns gehen" sagte sie, ging zum Transporterraum und betrat ihn.   
Die anderen folgten ihr.  
"Was ist denn das?" frage Bunny als erstes, als sie die Plattformen und die Konsole sah.   
"Eine Vorrichtung zum materialisieren und entmaterialisieren von Materie," antwortete ihr Ami   
"Kurz: Ein Materietransporter und auf gut deutsch: Man wird aufgelöst, und am Zielpunkt wieder zusammengesetzt! Ihr habt sie ja beim Kampf von vorhin erlebt."   
Sie ging zur Konsole und aktivierte sie.  
"Ist das nicht gefährlich?" entgegnete Bunny mißtrauisch.  
"Nein, es ist ungefährlich. Stellt euch jetzt auf die Transporterplattformen"   
Ami stellte einen Countdown ein und stellte sich dazu.  
"Und wie kommen wir wieder hierher zurück?" wollte Makoto noch wissen.   
"Ich habe einen Kommunikator, mit dem kann ich dem Schiffscomputer jederzeit mitteilen das er uns wieder zurückholen soll." sagte sie.  
Ein hochfrequentes Summen ertönte und die fünf SailorKrieger verschwanden in fünf glitzernden Lichtsäulen.  
  
Artemis und Luna warteten immer noch vor dem Tempel.  
"Artemis" sagte Luna "die sind jetzt aber wirklich schon sehr lange weg....."  
"Denen wird's schon gut gehen, ich bin sicher sie werden bald zurückkehren" sagte er, und legte sich auf die Treppe.  
"Ach du Faulpelz! Machst dir wohl keine Sorgen, oder was?" schimpfte sie.  
"Doch, schon aber nicht so sehr wie du. Beruhige dich doch und entspanne dich!"  
Es ertönte ein leises Sirren und fünf Lichtsäulen materialisierten in den Gestalten der SailorKrieger.  
Bunny fiel zu Boden und küßte ihn: "Endlich! Fester Boden!"  
"Wie war es?" fragte Luna.   
Ami antwortete ihr: "Wir konnten die Explosion verhindern. Das Objekt ist übrigens ein Raumschiff, das wohl aus einem anderen Universum stammt. Rubeus ist in dieses andere Universum übergetreten, nehme ich an. Wir müssen ihn verfolgen, Aber wir werden Unterstützung gebrauchen können."  
"Bunny" begann sie und drehte sich zu ihr um.   
"Hole mal Mamoru her. Ich glaube seine Hilfe wäre uns willkommen."  
Bunny nickte und lief los.   
"Also schön, es stellt sich jetzt dir Frage, ob wir ihm folgen sollen oder nicht. Er ist weg, und eigentlich könnten wir den Spalt zwischen den Universen einfach versiegeln, aber dann kann Rubeus in einem anderen Universum sein Unwesen treiben."   
Ami machte eine Pause "Wir wären dann vielleicht für den Tod von hundertausenden Lebensformen verantwortlich!"  
"Das stimmt. Deshalb müssen wir ihm folgen, und ihn stoppen oder zumindest zur Rückkehr in dieses Universum zwingen." antwortete Luna   
"Hier können wir ihn dann bekämpfen!"  
"Das ist richtig. Und wir sollten so bald wie möglich aufbrechen!" meinte Makoto.   
Minako zitterte. "Und ich kann es kaum erwarten dieses Raumschiff noch mal zu steuern"  
Artemis grinste "Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr viel Spaß gehabt."  
"Okay," setzte Ami an   
"Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier!"  
  
Bunny erreichte Mamorus Wohnung. Sie klingelte und Mamoru öffnete ihr.  
"Ah, das trifft sich gut. Hallo Bunny. Chibiusa ist auch hier, "sagte er, und wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten.   
Bunny setzte ein wütendes Gesicht auf: "Was will die denn hier?"  
"Essen," sagte er mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, "aber willst du nicht reinkommen?"  
  
"Das ist ja ne tolle Geschichte, Bunny," kommentierte Mamoru, als Bunny fertig war mit erzählen.  
"So ist Rubeus tatsächlich da hinein geflogen?"  
"Ja, wir konnten ihn nicht aufhalten! Wir haben sein Schiff beschädigt, aber nicht mehr. Wir wollen aufbrechen und ihm folgen!"   
"Und was ist mit mir?" fragte Chibiusa. "wollt ihr mich einfach hierlassen?"  
"Ja," antwortete Bunny grinsend "du bleibst schön hier. Das ist nämlich viel zu gefährlich für dich!"  
"NEIN! Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach hierlassen!" beschwerte sie sich.  
Mamoru entgegnete ihr: "Es wäre besser, sie mitzunehmen. Was, wenn Rubeus es schafft mit etwas Technologie zurückzukehren? Schließlich haben unsere Feinde Chibiusa bereits mit einem Handscanner finden können, oder?"   
Er machte ein Pause und fuhr fort: " Stell dir vor, sie verfügen über ein Schiff wie die Defiant, voll mit Abtastern und Waffen. Sie könnten Chibiusa auf ihr Schiff holen und einfach davonfliegen."  
"Das ergibt durchaus Sinn," meinte Bunny niedergeschlagen, "Aber wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen, es geht bald los!"  
  
Vor dem Tempel....  
"Sind alle bereit?" fragte Ami.  
"Ja, wir sind." sagte Bunny stellvertretend für alle. "Dann mal los!"  
Ami lächelte und berührte den Kommunikator: "Computer, neun Personen zum hochbeamen bereit, Energie!"  
Einen Moment später lag der Tempel verlassen da.....  
  
"Alle auf ihre Stationen," befahl Bunny. "Ich würde sagen ich übernehme das Kommando"  
"Kommandieren ist auch das einzige was sie kann" flüsterte Rei zu Makoto.  
"Ja" erwiderte diese "Das ist korrekt"  
Bunny blickte auf den Hauptschirm: "Minako, Kurs auf die...ähh..Ami wie nennt man das?"  
"Verschiebung, Bunny" sagte sie.  
"Also Minako, du hast's gehört. Volle Impulsgeschwindigkeit!"  
"Wau, sie hat etwas richtiges gesagt," flüsterte Makoto zu Rei.  
Bunny runzelte die Stirn "Das habe ich gehört!"  
Die Defiant beschleunigte, und verließ mit Impulskraft das Sonnensystem.  
"Auf Warp beschleunigen und Kurs auf die Verschiebung nehmen!" befahl Bunny.  
Die Defiant schoß unter Warp.  
  
Ein anderes Universum, eine andere Zeit:  
  
Sisko stand auf der Brücke der Rotaren, so sehr vertieft in seine Gedanken, das er nicht bemerkte wie Dax sich von hinten heranschlich. "Na Benjamin, was gibt es zu sehen? Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Sie haben eine Mission zu erfüllen."  
Sisko seufzte "Ja, sie haben recht, aber ich kann es noch immer kaum fassen, das ich schon wieder mein Schiff verloren habe. Erst die Saratoga, und jetzt auch noch die Defiant."  
Sie wurden von einem klingonischen Offizier unterbrochen: "Captain Sisko! würden sie sich das bitte einmal ansehen? Das hat gerade die Verschiebung verlassen!"  
"Auf den Schirm, volle Vergrößerung," befahl er.   
Er sah ein kristallförmiges Raumschiff, das sich entfernte....  
"Analyse?" fragte er.  
"Nicht möglich" erwiderte der Offizier, "Es ist schon zu weit entfernt. Sollen wir auf Verfolgungskurs gehen?"  
Sisko überlegte und befahl: "Nein, schicken sie aber die Pretender unter Captain Mertek unter los, sie sollen es verfolgen und untersuchen. Sie sollen keinen Kampf suchen, sondern getarnt bleiben und sie sollen herausfinden wohin es will!"  
Der Offizier nickte und übertrug die Nachricht.   
Auf dem Hauptschirm war kurz darauf zu sehen, wie sich die Pretender tarnte und gleich darauf auf einen Verfolgungskurs ging.  
Er dreht sich noch mal um: "Captain, sie sollten wissen, das daß unbekannte Schiff mit Phasern und Quantentorpedos beschossen worden ist." Er machte einen Pause.   
"Denn die Sensoren haben eine Ionenspur erfaßt, die keinen anderen Schluß zuläßt: Offenbar wurde es, was immer es ist, mit den Phasern der Defiant beschossen!" Er wand sich ab und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.  
  
Die Pretender verfolgte das Schiff mit Warp acht.   
"Bericht" forderte Captain Mertek. "Gibt es Schwachstellen die man ausnützen könnte?"  
"Das ganze Schiff ist eine Schwachstelle, Sir. Das einzige was uns gefährlich werden könnte währe eine auf Gravitonwellen basierende Waffe an der Unterseite des Schiffes. Das Schiff selbst besteht vornehmlich aus Kohlenstoff, und das wird einfach zu zerstören sein. Allerdings könnten immer noch unbekannte Waffen an Bord sein," beendete sein taktischer Offizier.  
Der Kommandant nickte und brummte "Hoffe, wir dürfen dieses Schiff auseinandernehmen. Bei der letzten Schlacht habt ihr euch nicht wie Krieger benommen, sondern wie Feiglinge!" schimpfte er. "Die größte Demütigung war es unter dem Schutz dieser ehrlosen Romulaner zu warten, bis der Antrieb wieder funktionierte." Die Offiziere verstummten.   
"Sir" ergriff der taktische Offizier wieder das Wort.  
"Ja?" brummte Mertek unzufrieden. "Was ist?"  
"Das Schiff hat mit Kreuzern des Dominions Kontakt aufgenommen. Offenbar wollen sie sich ihnen anschließen."  
"Interessant. Wie wäre es, wir erteilen diesem Schiff noch schnell eine kleine Lektion?"   
Mertek setzte sich und grinste. "Ein paar Schüsse zum Zieltraining schaden sicher nicht."   
"Sir, vergessen sie nicht was der Captain gesagt hat: Keine offensiven Aktionen gegen das   
Schiff." wand der erste Offizier ein.  
"Richtig," brummte Mertek "hätte ich ja fast vergessen"  
"Das Schiff ist jetzt in eine Formation mit dem Dominionschiffen gegangen," berichtete der taktische Offizier.  
"Gut, kehren wir zum Nebel zurück, Maximum Warp!" befahl Mertek.  
"Aye Sir!"  
Unsichtbar für den Betrachter wendete das Schiff und beschleunigte auf Warpgeschwindigkeit.  
  
Sisko stand auf der Brücke der Rotaren und studierte die Sensorenausgaben über die Raumverzerrung. "Dax," sagte er schließlich  
"Wäre es möglich, das die Defiant sich noch intakt auf der anderen Seite befindet?"  
"Benjamin" begann sie "Es wäre möglich. Aber Sie habe ja gesehen das daß fremde Schiff von den Waffen der Defiant beschädigt wurde. Es ist der Schluß zu ziehen, das sie entweder vernichtet oder zumindest kampfunfähig gemacht wurde." Sie fuhr fort " Wobei ich ersterem den Vorzug geben muß, da das feindliche Schiff auf mich wie ein Kriegsschiff gewirkt hat. Und ich bezweifle das, warum auch immer die Defiant geschossen hatte, sie danach noch intakt ist. Es tut mir leid, Benjamin."  
Der Kommunikationsoffizier meldete sich: "Sir, Captain Mertek ist zurückgekehrt."  
"Auf den Schirm," sagte Sisko müde.   
Das Gesicht von Mertek erschien auf dem Hauptschirm.  
"Captain," begann Sisko   
"Was können sie mir über das Schiff sagen?"  
Mertek begann: "Es ist ein Schiff, das zum größten Teil aus Kohlenstoffverbindungen besteht. Keine Panzerung, Schilde oder erkennbare Weltraumwaffen. Es hat Einschläge von zwei Quantentorpedos hinnehmen müssen."  
Er fuhr leise fort:   
"Offenbar befand sich das Schiff auf der Flucht vor der Defiant."  
Sisko begann: "Nun müssen wir noch mal darüber reden...wäre es möglich das die Defiant noch intakt ist.....? Und wenn ja, wer hat die Defiant geführt? Und wie können wir sie zurückholen?"  
"Captain!" rief der Offizier an der Taktik. "Ich glaube diese Frage hat sich gerade erledigt"  
Er zeigte auf den Hauptschirm........  
  
"Voller Stop!" befahl Bunny. "Sensorenscan, Ami was meinst du?"  
"Die Verschiebung ist sehr stabil. Wir müssen uns nur auf einen harten Trip vorbereiten. Es könnte zu starken Turbulenzen kommen," antwortete sie.  
"Gut" meinte Bunny "dann fliegen wir jetzt da rein! Minako, halbe äh...Impulskraft oder wie das heißt. Schilde aktivieren, wir wissen nicht was uns da drüben erwartet!"  
"Sie wird immer besser," murmelte Rei.  
Die Impulstriebwerke der Defiant glühten auf und das Schiff flog langsam in die Verschiebung. Es gab ein kurze Erschütterung, als das Schiff die Verschiebung passierte.  
"Was war das?" fragte Bunny "Sind wir auf der anderen Seite?"  
"Ja, antwortete Ami "sieht allerdings so aus, als wäre das hier ein Schlachtfeld."  
Um die Defiant herum hingen ausgebrannte Schiffsrümpfe und Weltraumschrott.  
"Oh Gott, war das Rubeus? Ich hoffe nicht!" bemerkte Luna.  
"Wo sind wir?" Artemis blickte Ami fragend an. Diese drehte sich zu ihrer Konsole um und sagte.  
"Laut den Angaben des Computers auf Position einseins drei Strich null Komma zwei eins. Mitten in feindlichem Gebiet."  
"Was ist...." Bunny verstummte entsetzt und wies auf den Hauptschirm.  
Der Weltraum verschwamm plötzlich und manifestierte sich in Form von vier raubvogelähnlichen Schiffen.  
"Vor uns erscheinen vier Schiffe." berichtete Ami und berührte mehrere Schaltflächen. "Der Computer identifiziert sie allerdings als allierte Birds of Prey der Klingonischen Flotte. Es sind die Pretender, die Moonhawk, die Savage und die Rotaren. Kein Gefahr, solange wir nicht schießen."  
Rei drehte sich um: "Die Rotaren ruft uns"  
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
Die Crew starrte ungläubig auf den Hauptschirm:  
"Das ist die Defiant!" rief Sisko als erster. "Gehen sie auf Maximum Impuls, Abfangkurs!"  
Die Schiffe tarnten sich und beschleunigten.  
"Wir erreichen sie in zwei Minuten" sagte Worf "Die Waffen sind bereit, wir werden sie, falls nötig kampfunfähig schießen!"  
Ungeduldig sah Sisko wie die Defiant immer näher kam. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht sie wiederzusehen" murmelte er.   
Er sah auf den schlanken Körper seines Schiffes. Nicht oft bekam er die Gelegenheit, sein Schiff so zu betrachte. Klein, schnittig und elegant....  
"Geben sie mir einen Zustandsbericht über das Schiff!" befahl er.  
"Das Schiff ist funktionsfähig, allerdings ist der Warpkern beschädigt. Er muß offenbar überhitzt worden sein. Er ist jedoch noch funktionsfähig."  
Er nickte, und blickte wieder auf den Hauptschirm.   
Als sie sich direkt vor der Defiant befanden, befahl er:  
"Geschwader entarnen, Schilde hoch, und rufen Sie sie!"  
"Aye Sir!" Der klingonische Offizier nickte, nachdem die Schiffe entarnten und die Schilde gehoben hatten: "Die Defiant antwortet auf unseren Ruf."   
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
Kapitel 4 -Zusammenkünfte-  
  
Sisko stand auf der Brücke der Rotaren und musterte ungläubig das Bild, das sich ihm auf dem Hauptschirm bot:   
Fünf etwa vierzehnjährige Mädchen in Miniröcken, ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen, ein etwas seltsam altmodisch gekleideter junger maskierter Mann, eine schwarze und eine weiße Katze. Sie saßen an den Kontrollen der Defiant und musterten ihn ebenso ungläubig.  
"Also," brach Sisko das Schweigen, "Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Ich werde mich zu ihnen rüberbeamen und das Kommando wieder übernehmen. Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber ich will mein Schiff zurück...."  
Ami unterbrach ihn: "Einverstanden, Captain Sisko. Wir werden Sie erwarten."  
Er nickte und sprach: "Sisko Ende!"  
Der Hauptschirm der Defiant zeigte nun wieder die vier Birds of Prey.   
"Kommt!" sagte Ami "Wir gehen in den Transporterraum und erwarten unseren Gast."  
Die Sailor Krieger erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und verließen die Brücke.  
  
"Halten sie das für klug, Sir? Alleine da rüberzubeamen?" fragte Worf.  
"Nein. Ich habe auch nicht vor alleine zu gehen, denn sie kommen mit mir, Mr. Worf." entgegnete Sisko, "Und der Rest der Besatzung soll sich auch für den Rücktransfer auf die Defiant vorbereiten."  
Zusammen mit Worf verließ er die Brücke und begab sich in den Transporterraum. Die Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete sich mit einem krachenden Zischen. Sisko und Worf schritten hindurch und stellten sich auf die Transporterplattformen. Sisko befahl dem Transporteroffizier: "Energie!"   
Er dachte noch für einen Moment darüber nach, was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte: "Nicht jeder verliert sein Schiff und erhält es zurück.....und das an einem einzigen Tag"   
Es summte und er entmaterialisierte.  
  
Der Transporter der Defiant nahm Energie auf und mit einem leisen Summen manifestierten sich die Gestalten von Sisko und Worf. Die SailorKrieger starrten für einen Moment den grimmigen Krieger an, Chibiusa versteckte sich hinter Mamoru und selbst Makoto schien sich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen.... Ami trat vor: "Willkommen an Bord, Mr. Sisko"  
"Ebenfalls," gab Sisko zurück. "Darf ich vorstellen?" Das ist Commander Worf, mein Offizier für taktische Operationen."  
Worf brummte unwillig. Rei starrte ihn an: "Man, der sieht ja merkwürdig aus........"  
Sie musterte Worf gründlich: Eine hochgewachsener Mann, eine knochige Stirn, ein Gesicht das wohl niemals zu lachen schien und ein kräftiger Körperbau. "Himmel......." begann sie. "Hat man den je lachen sehen?"  
Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, denn Sisko fuhr fort.   
"Ich würde sagen wir gehen in den Konferenzraum, und dort erklären sie mir was hier vorgeht!"  
  
Sisko saß in seinem Stuhl und hörte sich geduldig ihre Geschichte an.  
"ja, und dann sind wir durch die Verschiebung geflogen und auf Sie getroffen." Ami wies auf die aus dem Fenster gut zu sehenden Birds of Prey und beendete die Geschichte.   
"Dann sind also Feinde aus ihrem Universum in unserem?" fragte Sisko und stand auf.  
Er ging zur Schaltafel an der Wand und aktivierte sie. "War es zufällig dieses Schiff?"  
"Ja" antwortete ihm Luna.   
"Dann ist ja....Moment, habe ich das richtig gehört? Diese Katze kann sprechen?" fragte Sisko und blickte Luna ungläubig an:  
Luna ergriff das Wort: "Sicher kann ich das. Auch in unserem Universum bin ich allerdings eine Ausnahme. Aber ich bin praktisch auch die geistige Führung unserer Truppe....aber lassen wir das. Viel wichtiger ist doch zu wissen, wieviel Schaden Rubeus mit seinem Schiff anrichten kann."  
"Keinen," beantwortete Worf die Frage knapp, "sein Schiff könnte einem direkten Angriff kaum standhalten. Es würde nur wenige Phasertreffer aushalten." Er fuhr fort: "Allerdings hat er sich dem Dominion angeschlossen und das heißt, er hat jetzt starke Verbündete."   
Luna erwiderte: "Vermutlich wird er bald wieder hierherkommen und versuchen diesen Spalt erneut zu benutzen, um zurück in unser Universum zu gelangen. Mit einem Schiff wie der Defiant könnte er unglaublichen Schaden anrichten!"   
"Mit einem Schiff der JemHadar wohl sogar noch mehr. Diese Schiffe sind uns überlegen., und nicht alle Schlachten von uns gegen das Dominion verliefen so gut wie die von heute." Er blickte aus dem Fenster, wo brennende Schiffswracks trieben.....  
  
Das Schiff von Rubeus hatte inzwischen an der Basis der Cardassianer im Tolar System angedockt. Es hing neben mehreren Schlachtschiffen der Galor Klasse und kleineren Schiffen der JemHadar.   
Er selbst unterhielt sich gerade mit dem Adjutanten der Gründerin, mit Weyoun.   
"Also," begann er.   
"Ich stelle ihnen meine Fähigkeiten und Truppen zur Verfügung, und erhalte dafür einige Schiffe der JemHadar. Wie ist das?"   
Er schnippte mit dem Finger und ein Dämon tauchte auf. "Sie können von denen haben so viele sie wollen."  
Weyoun überlegte, musterte den Dämon und antwortete.   
"Klingt sehr interessant, aber ich muß das erst mit meinen Vorgesetzten erörtern. Das verstehen sie doch, oder?"   
Rubeus runzelte die Stirn "Einverstanden," sagte er und fügte hinzu: "Aber sie sollten als erstes den Übergang zwischen unseren Universen schützen denn ich bin sicher, meine Feinde werden mich verfolgen."   
"Ihre Feinde?" fragte Weyoun   
"Wer oder was sind sie? Über was für Technologien verfügen sie?"  
Rubeus seufzte: "Sie verfügen über einen kleinen Schlachtkreuzer, ansonsten über keine nennenswerten Techniken. Das Schiff ähnelt von der Form her am ehesten ihrer kleinsten Kreuzer Klasse."  
Weyoun dachte nach und trat an eine Konsole an der Wand, schaltete sie ein und ein Bild der Defiant erschien.   
"Ist es das?" fragt er und wand sich an Rubeus.  
"Ja, das ist es." antwortete dieser.   
"Sie haben auch auf uns geschossen, der Schaden wird aber dank ihren Ingenieuren bald behoben sein."   
Weyoun schritt nervös auf und ab.  
"Das ist gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht. Dieses Schiff gehört Benjamin Sisko, dem Kommandanten von DeepSpaceNine oder wie wir es nennen, Terok Nor. Dieses Schiff und sein Kommandant haben uns schon viel Ärger bereitet."  
Er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen.  
"Aber gut, ich werde jetzt ihre Vorschläge mit der Gründerin erörtern. Gehen sie zurück auf ihr Schiff!"  
Rubeus nickte und verschwand.  
"Wirklich interessante Fähigkeiten, könnten tatsächlich von Nutzen sein."   
Er betrachtete seinen neuen Türsteher, den Dämon den Rubeus mitgebracht hatte: Ein hochgewachsener Dämon mit schwerer Panzerung und Waffen...  
"Und gehorchen aufs Wort" grinst er.   
"Damit könnten wir vielleicht die unzuverlässigen JemHadar ersetzen und wären nicht mehr auf dieses Ketracel White angewiesen."   
Er seufzte, denn seit der Rückeroberung von DeepSpaceNine durch die Föderation sanken ihre Vorräte drastisch, und dementsprechend auch die Kampfmoral der JemHadar. Nun trat er an den Schreibtisch, um einen Termin mit der Gründerin zu vereinbaren.  
  
Rubeus stand auf der Brücke seines Schiffe und beobachtete den Fortschritt der Reparaturarbeiten. Penzite trat an ihn heran und fragte: "Traust du diesen Leuten?"  
"Nicht so ganz...." antwortete Rubeus zögernd.   
"Sie mögen gute Waffen haben, die wir gut brauchen können. Aber dieser Weyoun...ich weiß nicht."  
Er drehte sich um: "Wir sollten zusehen, das wir so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren und die Sailor Krieger vernichten."  
Er drehte sich um und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Was ist das Dominion und die JemHadar?" fragte Luna. "Sie sprechen die ganze Zeit darüber, aber wir wissen nicht, was wir uns darunter vorstellen sollen!"  
Sisko blickt in die Runde, und begann: "Das Dominion ist ein Reich in den Tiefen des Gammaquadrantens. Dieser Quadrant ist über siebzigtausend Lichtjahre von hier entfernt...."  
"Und wie kommen sie dann hier her?" unterbrach Ami "Mit maximaler Warpgeschwindigkeit würde es siebzig Jahre bis hierher brauchen....und ich bezweifle, das die extra so weit geflogen sind um hier ihre Föderation zu erobern."  
"Das ist richtig," antwortete Sisko "Aber es gibt ein Wurmloch in der Nähe von Bajor. Es verbindet den Alpha Quadranten mit dem Gamma Quadranten."  
"Was ist ein Wurmloch?" fragte Bunny unschuldig.  
Sisko seufzte und stellte fest, das alle außer Ami und Worf ihn anstarrten.  
"Es ist eine Art....Abkürzung durch den Raum" fuhr er fort, "normale Wurmlöcher sind instabil, dieses ist aber ist künstlich angelegt worden, und sehr stabil."  
"Zurück zum Dominion" erinnerte Makoto.  
"Ja, richtig. Die Oberhäupter des Dominions sind ein Volk von Formwandlern. Das heißt, sie können ihre Form beliebig ändern. Auf meiner Raumstation haben wir einen Formwandler....aber dazu später. Sie leben in einer Art Verbindung, die ihnen alles zu bedeuten scheint und betrachten alle Humanoiden als minderwertig, sie bezeichnen uns als "Solids." Nach Ansicht des Dominions müßten alle Solids kontrolliert werden, damit sie keinen Schaden anrichten....."  
Er schaute aus dem Fenster und fuhr fort: "Aber wir werden uns nicht beugen. Viele Spezies im Alphaquadrant haben sich bereits dem Dominion angeschlossen oder Pakte geschlossen. Nur noch die Föderation, die Klingonen und die Romulaner als Großmächte sind noch übrig, und haben Krieg mit dem Dominion. Das Dominion kam mit riesigen Armeen von JemHadar, das ist eine von Drogen des Dominion abhängige, künstliche Kriegerasse. Sie sind wesentlich stärker und brutaler als Klingonen."   
Er wies auf Worf, sah wie die Sailor Krieger zusammenschraken und fuhr fort:  
"Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun, als das Dominion das Wurmloch benutzte um Verstärkungen in den Alpha Quadranten zu bringen. Wir hatten nicht genügend Schiffe um sie aufzuhalten. Als dann vor acht Monaten der Krieg begann, fiel Deep Space Nine gleich zu Beginn in die Hände des Dominions. Es gelang uns noch das Wurmloch zu verminen, damit das Dominion keine weiteren Verstärkungen mehr schicken konnte. Unter großen Verlusten und mit Hilfe der Bewohner des Wurmlochs konnten wir DeepSpaceNine schließlich vor zwei Monaten zurück erobern. Seitdem verläuft der Krieg etwas besser für uns, da die Kampfmoral der Sternenflotte gestiegen ist "  
Er wies aus dem Fenster: "Als Konsequenz darauf hat das Dominion offenbar eine neue Waffe entwickelt, die wir jedoch zerstören konnten. Dabei bildete sich das."   
Er zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Verzerrung und fuhr fort. "Und die Defiant geriet in den Sog, wurde in ihr Universum gezogen und den Rest der Geschichte kennen sie."  
Ami wurde nachdenklich: "Ja....Allerdings verfügt das Dominion nun über die Technik von Rubeus."  
Worf mischte sich ein: "Ja, aber sie ist nicht sehr wertvoll für das Dominion. Sein Schiff ist denen des Dominion technisch gesehen unterlegen."  
"Was hat Rubeus, was das Dominion benötigt?" sagte Sisko fragend und wurde nachdenklich.  
Das Interkom piepste plötzlich: "Dax an Sisko."  
"Sisko hier" antwortete er.   
"Was gibt es?"  
"Wir haben uns gefragt, was sie solange da drüben machen. Die Crew ist jetzt bereit zur Rückkehr auf die Defiant." sprach Dax.  
"Gut" antwortete Sisko,   
"Beamen sie jetzt zurück auf die Defiant."  
"Ja Benjamin," antwortete sie.   
"Schön wieder zur Defiant zurückkehren zu können."  
  
O`Brien, Bashir, Kira, Nog und Dax betraten den Konferenzraum und setzten sich.  
"Darf ich vorstellen?" begann Sisko "Meine Crew: Chief O`Brien, Dr. Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys, Nog und Jadzia Dax. Mr. Worf kennen sie ja bereits."  
"Wir sind das Sailorteam....mein Name ist übrigens Luna, das ist Artemis" ergriff Luna das Wort und zeigte auf die weiße Katze auf Minakos Schoß. Sie wollte weitersprechen, als Bashir zum Tricorder griff, um sich selbst zu untersuchen.   
"Habe ich Halluzinationen oder hat die Katze da geredet?"  
"Sie hat, Julian." antwortete Kira.   
"Auch wenn ich das selbst kaum glauben kann."  
"..und das ist Ami." Luna fuhr fort:   
"Sie hat die Fähigkeiten zu analysieren als Sailor Merkur."   
Ami schüttelte einige Hände: "Freut mich sie kennenzulernen."  
"Das ist Makoto, sie ist eine der stärksten Kämpferinnen, als Sailor Jupiter."   
Makoto stand auf und gab Worf die Hand und drückte zu: Der Klingone verzog keine Miene und grüßte kurz auf klingonisch.   
"Sie sollten sich geehrt fühlen, Makoto" antwortete Dax.   
"Er ist von ihrer Kraft sehr beeindruckt. Das du mir ja nicht untreu wirst," grinste sie Worf an.   
Der brummte nur und verzog eine Miene.   
"Das ist Minako, sie war die erste Sailor Kriegerin auf die wir getroffen sind. Sie ist am besten ausgebildet und ist Sailor Venus." fuhr Luna fort.   
Minako knackte mit den Fingern: "Sie habe ein tolles Schiff. Macht Spaß es zu fliegen!"  
Luna setzte ihre Erklärungen fort: "Und das ist Rei. Sie hat geringe PSI-Kräfte, und ist imstande Gefahren zu erspüren. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es uns oft unsere Feinde schon frühzeitig zu erkennen."  
Rei stand auf und verbeugte sich. "Guten Tag!"   
"...und das ist Bunny. Sie ist die Anführerin unsere Gruppe und gleichzeitig die Prinzessin des Mondes. Als Sailor Moon ist sie unsere stärkste Waffe gegen unsere Feinde. Sie verfügt über die stärksten Kräfte....auch wenn sie sich darüber oft nicht darüber im klaren zu sein scheint."   
Sie verzog eine Mine, als sie sah, wie Bunny in ihrem Sessel lag und schlief.   
"Das spricht für sie," fügte Rei hinzu.  
"Das ist Mamoru, einer unserer Verbündeten. Er ist ein Prinz, oder besser gesagt war es. Heute hilft er uns im Kampf gegen unsere Feinde als Tuxedo Mask."   
"Sieht aus wie beim Maskenball," flüsterte Bashir O`Brien zu, "fehlen nur noch die Tänzerinnen."   
"Hören sie auf, Julian, sie sind unsere Gäste" flüsterte dieser zurück.  
"Guten Tag, es ist mir eine Ehre" erwiderte Mamoru, woraufhin Worf knurrte.   
"Ehre......" murmelte er mißbilligend.   
Luna schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: "Das Kind, das wir dabei haben ist Chibiusa. Wir wissen nichts genaues über sie, nur das sie aus der Zukunft kommt. Rubeus ist offenbar hinter ihr und dem Silberkristall her."  
"Guten Tag" sagte die Kleine und streckte ihre Hand Julian entgegen. Dieser grinste und grüßte winkend zurück.  
"Was ist der Silberkristall?" fragte Dax neugierig.  
"Schwer zu sagen. Es ist ein magisches Artefakt aus grauer Vorzeit. Nur die Prinzessin des Mondes kann mit ihm umgehen, und seine Wirkung entfalten." antwortete ihr Luna.   
"Bunny trägt ihn in ihrer Brosche."  
Dax öffnete ihren Tricorder und scannte den Kristall in Bunnys Brosche: "Es geht sehr viel Energie von diesem Kristall aus, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."  
"Gut, mein Damen und Herren." ergriff Sisko das Wort. "Wir sind auf heißem Territorium und sollten keine Zeit verschwenden. Alle zurück auf ihre Posten. Wir fliegen zurück in den Nebel. Sind die Reparaturen abgeschlossen?"  
"Ja. Wir sind bereit." antwortete ihm O`Brien.  
"Gut, dann nichts wie weg." sagte Sisko.  
"Wir haben da ein Problem..." fügte Ami hinzu. "Wenn wir jetzt wegfliegen, kann Rubeus den Übergang in unser Universum jederzeit nutzen."  
"Das stimmt. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?" fragte Sisko.  
Julian hob die Hand: "Ich hätte einen. Wir haben doch noch Minen an Bord.....sie wissen doch. Damals als wir das Wurmloch vermint haben. Wir könnten die Minen doch auch hier verwenden. Allerdings müßten wir sie so modifizieren, da sie sich nicht so einfach außer Gefecht setzen lassen. Ich dachte dabei an einen kleines Abschirmfeld um die Komponenten, die die Replikation ermöglichen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, sind wir in vier Stunden, dreiundzwanzig Minuten und vierunddreißig Sekunden fertig."  
"Ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, Doktor."   
Sisko wand sich zu O`Brien um: "Fangen sie an."  
"Nog, sie kontakten die Klingonen und fragen an, ob die nicht noch ein paar Minen haben. Wir bräuchten so viele wie möglich" sagte er noch aber fuhr weiter fort. "Derweil sollen die Warbirds eine Patrouille fliegen, ich möchte keinen unangemeldeten Besuch haben!"  
"Aye Sir!"   
Sisko wand sich wieder den Sailor Krieger zu, als seine Besatzung den Raum verlassen hatte.   
"Leider habe ich noch eine andere Mission zu erfüllen" begann er.   
"Wir müssen einige Kriegsgefangene befreien. Derzeit können wir uns deshalb nicht um Rubeus kümmern. Deswegen werden wir die Verschiebung verminen, und später zurückkehren. Ich hoffe sie haben Verständnis für meine Situation. Ich kann unsere Männer und Frauen nicht im Stich lassen. Wir müssen sie dort herausholen...."  
Ami unterbrach ihn.  
"Es ist in Ordnung. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um ihnen zu helfen. Stimmt doch, oder?"  
"Natürlich" stimmte Makoto zu.   
"Sie können auf uns zählen"  
Bunny fuhr fort: "Wir werden ihnen helfen, ihre Kriegsgefangenen zu befreien!"   
Sisko lächelte: "Soviel Enthusiasmus überrascht mich. Ich werde auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen. Und in der Zwischenzeit lasse ich ihnen Quartiere zuweisen. Die Unterkünfte hier sind nicht sehr komfortabel, aber sie sind durchaus zu ertragen."   
Er grinste. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Schlafen sie sich aus, und überlassen sie meiner Crew alles andere."  
  
Kapitel 5 -Die Rettungsoperation-  
  
  
"Sind das die Unterkünfte?" fragte Bunny entsetzt, als sie den ersten Blick in ein Quartier geworfen hatte.   
"Ja" erwiderte der Offizier leicht verwirrt. "Was haben sie erwartet?"  
"Ich bin eine Prinzessin, und da soll ich drin schlafen?" regte sich Bunny auf.   
"Nun mach mal halblang Bunny," begann Rei, "Wir sind nicht auf einem Sonntagsausflug mit deinem Mamoru!"  
Rei und Bunny begannen zu streiten, und es endete wie üblich damit, das beide sich gegenseitig die Zungen rausstreckten.   
Der Offizier schaute etwas nervös zu.   
"Können wir fortfahren?" fragt er.  
"Ja, machen sie nur. Das mit den zweien kann Tage dauern!" sagte Minako und wies auf Rei und Bunny.   
"Also schön" sagte er schaute auf seinen Datenblock und begann:   
"Kino und Aino, sechsundzwanzig. Tzukino und Mizuno, siebenundzwanzig. Chiba, Luna und Artemis, achtundzwanzig. Hino und Chibiusa, neunundzwanzig."  
Er tippte etwas in seinen Datenblock ein. "Gut, dann erkläre ich ihnen nun ihre Quartiere."   
Er wies auf eine Ausgabefach in der Wand: "Hier ist der Replikator. Sollten sie Hunger verspüren können sie sich etwas bestellen, der Computer reagiert auf ihre Stimmen. Zur Unterhaltung können sie diese Konsole benutzen, es ist eine kleinere Bibliothek im Computer gespeichert mit Musik, Büchern und Spielen aus der gesamten Föderation."   
Er machte eine Pause und wies auf eine kleine Kabine: "Das ist die Ultraschalldusche, sie werden schon von selbst herausfinden wie sie funktioniert."  
Er lächelte und verließ den Raum.   
"Willkommen an Bord der Defiant!" sagte er noch und ging.  
Bunny und Rei hatten sich inzwischen abgeregt und beteiligten sich wieder an der Unterhaltung: "Haben wir was verpaßt?"  
Die SailorKrieger seufzten.  
  
Bunny saß auf dem Sessel der Konsole und las etwas, neben sich einen Stapel Teller mit Süßigkeiten: Blaues Eis von Andor, terranischer Pudding, einen Kuchen von Betazed und einigen anderen, undefinierbaren Gerichten, bei denen es sich aber definitiv um Süßigkeiten handeln mußte....   
Ab und zu griff Bunny auf den Teller und stopfte etwas in sich hinein und lachte.   
Ami lag in ihrer Koje, sah zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie stand auf und schaute Bunny über die Schulter. Was sie sah, entsetzte sie: Einen Computer voller Literatur von hunderten Spezies, und Bunny las Comics!   
Sie ging zu Bunny, faßte auf ihre Schulter und sagte: "Wir sollten zu Bett gehen, es war ein langer Tag."  
Bunny drehte sich um und gähnte "Ja, du hast recht...."  
Sie stand auf, ging zu ihrer Koje und legte sich hin. Ami wollte noch etwas sagen als sie ein leisen Schnarchen vernahm: Bunny war bereits eingeschlafen. Sie legte sich auch hin und löschte das Licht mit dem Stimmenkommando.  
  
"Was sollen wir nur von diesem Universum halten?" fragte Luna.   
"Die Menschen hier scheinen ernsthafte Probleme zu haben."   
"Ja." meint Artemis,   
"Offenbar hat es die Menschheit aber in eine bessere Zukunft geschafft. Möchte wissen welches Jahrhundert wir hier haben. Es muß allerdings nach den Sailor Kriegern stattgefunden haben............  
Mamoru stand auf und ging zur Computerkonsole: "Ich frage mich aber ob es hier überhaupt auch so etwas wie Sailor Krieger gegeben hat."  
Er berührte einige Schaltflächen und ließ den Computer in der Datenbank suchen.  
"Suche komplett" ertönte die Stimme des Sprachprozessors. "Keine Ergebnisse gefunden."  
"Computer ?" fragte Luna leise: "Welches Jahr haben wir auf der Erde?"  
"Wir haben das Jahr zweitausenddreihundertvierundsiebzig irdischer Zeitrechnung" antwortete der Computer.  
Luna und Artemis sahen sich an und seufzten traurig:  
"So entwickeln sich die Menschen in einem anderen Universum also ohne die Sailor Krieger."  
Mamoru nickte und setzte sich an den Computer und hob an:  
"Allerdings fand im Jahr zweitausendfünfzig der dritte Weltkrieg statt. Erst danach lernt die Menschheit friedlich miteinander zu leben."   
Er machte eine Pause und fuhr fort:  
"Die Erde wurde aber auch nie von fremden Wesen heimgesucht. Erst im Jahre zweitausenddreiundsechzig, als der erste Kontakt mit den Vulkaniern stattfand, konnten sich die Menschheit entwickeln und gründete die Vereinte Föderation der Planeten. Es ist offenbar eine Organisation, die den Vereinten Nationen auf unserer Erde ähnlich ist."  
"Naja, aber jetzt sind Feinde von uns hier. Und wir müssen sie aufhalten!" sagte Luna.  
  
Sisko stand derweil auf der Brücke der Defiant und sah sich um: Alles war wie immer:  
Kira stand an ihrer Konsole und sprach mit dem Maschinenraum über Verständigungsprobleme: "Haben sie mich verstanden, Lieutenant? Nein, ist mir egal, das sie dafür durch das ganze Schiff kriechen müssen, ich will das sie nachsehen ob die Panzerungsmatrix korrekt funktioniert."   
Sie hörte sich an was der Maschinenraum zu sagen hatte und fuhr fort: "Ist mir doch egal wie lange das dauert. Machen sie jetzt, oder muß ich sie erst daran erinnern das Krieg ist? Sie sollen Befehle befolgen, nicht in Frage stellen. Meine Güte, wir haben keine Demokratie hier. Wir können nicht erst über jeden Befehl abstimmen. Und jetzt los, Haben sie mich verstanden?"  
Sisko grinst: "Sie wissen, wie man mit Menschen umgeht." Kira nickt und wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
"Dax" fuhr er fort "Was machen die Minen?"  
"Sind bereit," sagte sie,   
"Wir können mit dem Aussetzen beginnen."  
"Gut" sagte Sisko "Beginnen sie!"  
"Aye Captain. Die Klingonen haben ebenfalls mit dem Aussetzen begonnen. Wenn alles gut läuft, sind wir in vier Stunden fertig."  
  
Die Defiant, die Rotaren und die Savage beschleunigten und begannen Minen im Schlachtfeld zu verlegen. Die Crew saß konzentriert an ihren Monitoren, Dax flog nach Angaben des Computers und Nog hielt Kontakt mit den Klingonen, um die Operation zu koordinieren. Er aktualisierte ständig die Positionen über verlegte Minen auf den Displays der Navigationskontrolle und gab die Daten, die von dort kamen, an die Klingonen weiter. Langsam, aber sicher begann das Minenfeld dichter zu werden.  
  
"Welche ein Glück, das die Romulaner auch noch Minen hatten, " meinte Kira nachdem die letzte Mine ausgelegt worden war.  
"Ohne sie hätten wir wohl kein so stabiles Minenfeld hinbekommen." fügte sie zufrieden hinzu.  
"Wir haben insgesamt vierhundertdreiundfünfzig Minen verlegt, Captain" kam O`Briens Stimme vom Maschinenraum. Wir sind bereit sie zu aktivieren."  
"Gut, aktivieren sie die Minen...." begann Sisko.  
"Sir, Funkspruch von der Remus. Sie haben ungefähr zweihundertzwanzig feindliche Schiffe ausgemacht, die sich unserer Position nähren!" meldete Nog und drängte: "Wir sollten uns beeilen!"  
"Minen aktivieren," befahl Sisko "Jetzt!"  
  
Die passiven Schaltkreise der Minen wurden aktiv, als sie das Aktivierungsignal empfingen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurden die Minen in ein schützendes Feld getaucht.   
Auf dem Hauptschirm der Defiant beobachtete Sisko wie die Minen verschwanden.  
"Alle Minen sind getarnt, Sir" gab Kira durch.  
Sisko fragte: "Sind die Reparaturen am Schiff abgeschlossen?"  
Kira antwortete ihm "Ja, alle Systeme funktionieren wieder. Dafür habe ich gesorgt."  
Sie grinste und Sisko befahl: "Tarnen und Kurs setzen auf das Tolares System, Maximum Warp."  
"Aye Sir, " erwiderte Dax.  
Die Sterne auf dem Hauptschirm zogen sich in die Länge als die Defiant beschleunigte, gefolgt von den Klingonen und den Romulanern.  
  
"Nun stellt sich die Frage: Woher kommen diese Schiffe?" fragte Sisko und blickte fragend auf Kira und Worf.  
"Wir haben entdeckt das es sich um die Flotte aus dem Tolares System handeln muß," begann Worf, und Kira fuhr fort.  
"Wir haben einige Schiffe anhand ihrer Ionenspuren identifizieren können. Es ist die Flotte vom Tolares System. Und da die nächste Flotte mehrere Stunden weit entfernt ist, ist das Gefängnis derzeit also unbewacht, und wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir es vor dem Dominion erreichen. Die Schiffe brauchen bis zu unserem Minenfeld noch etwa zwei Stunden, wir aber können den Posten in drei Stunden erreichen. Wir hätten dann einen zeitlichen Vorsprung, und selbst wenn der Posten noch einen Notruf sendet, die nächste Flotte des Dominion wird zu spät dort sein."  
"Hört sich interessant an. Eine bessere Gelegenheit bietet sich uns wohl auch nicht, " antwortete Sisko und befahl: "Geben sie diese Informationen an alle Schiffe weiter, uns sagen sie ihnen das wir angreifen werden! Wecken sie unsere Gäste, in einer Stunde möchte ich noch eine Konferenz halten!"  
  
Bunny erwachte von Siskos Stimme, die aus dem Interkom drang: "In zwanzig Minuten im Konferenzraum."  
Sie murrte, und drehte sich um.  
Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch: "Ich komme zu spät....". Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie stieß gegen die Decke ihrer Schlafkoje. "Aua, das tat weh," murmelte sie und hielt sich ihren Kopf.  
"Jammere nicht rum!" kam eine Stimme von draußen "Du bist hier nicht im Kindergarten!"  
Bunny knurrte und stand auf. "Rei" knurrte sie "Wer hat dich denn reingelassen?"  
"Ich" antwortete Ami, "Luna hat uns ein paar wichtige Informationen mitgeteilt," sagte sie und begann mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung von, was Luna gerade erzählt hatte: "Wir sind in einem anderen Universum, wo sich die Menschen ohne die Sailor Krieger entwickelt haben. Die Menschen haben sich ohne uns wesentlich schneller entwickelt, sind aber auch nie mit Feinden wie dem Königreich des Dunklen oder Ail und Anne konfrontiert worden. Nur der Kampf gegen Rubeus ist jetzt auch zu ihrem Kampf geworden."   
Bunny seufzte "Also haben wir hier nie existiert."  
"So sieht's aus," murmelte Artemis "Das bedrückt mich."  
Das Piepsen des Kommunikators weckte sie aus ihrem Trübsinn:  
"Die Konferenz beginnt in fünf Minuten," tönte Siskos Stimme aus dem Interkom.  
  
Bunny, Ami Minako, Rei, Makoto und Mamoru betraten den Konferenzraum. Es waren noch nicht alle Crewmitglieder eingetroffen, aber Bashir und O´Brien waren schon da und unterhielten sich über ihre Lieblingsthemen.   
"Na was halten sie von denen, Chief?" flüsterte Bashir.   
Dieser lachte nur und erwiderte: "Sie wissen doch, ich bin verheiratet...."  
Beide verstummten, als die Sailor Krieger den Raum betraten.  
"Stören wir?" grinste Bunny.  
"Nein wir habe uns nur gerade über die Molekühldichte im Raum unterhalten, als sie hereinkamen."  
Bashir grinste und zischte O`Brien zu: "los, sagen sie was!"  
"Ähmm. ja richtig, wo waren wir? Achja, die Molekühldichte ist hier dichter als....."  
"Das sind ja Spassvögel" meinte Makoto zu den anderen. "Und das sollen Sterneflottenoffiziere sein?"  
"Ich möchte wissen, worum es in der Konferenz geht", fragte Luna nervös. "Hoffentlich ist nichts schlimmes passiert."  
  
Kurz darauf trafen Dax und Worf ein. Sie nahmen Platz und begannen sich leise flüsternd zu unterhalten. Ab und zu kicherte Jadzia, was Worf mit einem leisen Knurren hinnahm.   
Kira und Nog kamen als nächstes, dicht gefolgt von Sisko, welcher am hinteren Ende des Tisches Platz nahm und Nog winkte und ihn fragte:   
"Ist die Verbindung zu den Klingonen und den Romulaner aufgebaut? Sie sollen schließlich auch wissen worum es geht"  
"Ja Sir," antwortete dieser. "Sie können beginnen"  
"Meine Herren, die Lage ist ernst. Die Schlacht der Sternenflotte verlief zwar erfolgreich, aber wir haben ein neues Problem. Wir bekamen diese Informationen vor wenigen Minuten über Hyperaumfunk von Aufklärungschiffen. Wie sie wissen, sind wir auf keine Patrouillen gestoßen, als wir in den Raum des Dominions eindrangen. Nun, einige Späher berichten, das es offenbar eine Falle für uns war. Die Grenzen sind mehrere Stunden nach unserem Eindringen wieder verstärkt worden, und vermutlich müssen wir uns den Weg zurück freikämpfen. Aber der Gegner hatte uns zu sehr unterschätzt. Immerhin ist es uns gelungen ihn aufzuhalten und seine Forschungszentren zu vernichten, aber um unsere Mission zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluß zu bringen müssen wir noch die Gefangenen auf der Gefängnisstation im Orbit von Tolar fünf befreien. Das Dominion könnte sonst seine Wut an ihnen auslassen und sie hinrichten lassen. Allerdings sind es etwa zweitausend Gefangene, und wir müssen sie alle retten."  
Er lächelte und fuhr fort.  
Aber dank der taktischen Analyse von Mr. Worf und Major Kira haben wir nun einen Vorteil. Laut neuesten Berichten ist die dortige Flotte abkommandiert worden, und dadurch bietet sich uns eine einzigartige Gelegenheit. Der Gegner denkt sicherlich wir würden uns zurückziehen, und wenn sie die Minen entdecken wird das ihren Verdacht nur verstärken."   
Er wurde von Captain Merteks Stimme unterbrochen.  
"Dieser Rubeus war auch zum Tolar System unterwegs. Ich denke, er ist noch dort und vielleicht haben wir die Gelegenheit ihn aufzuhalten, denn zumindest war er nicht mit der Flotte unterwegs."  
"Ist das sicher, Captain Mertek? " fragte Ami.  
"Ziemlich sogar, sie sind als sie in unser Universum eintraten in diese Richtung geflogen." antwortete der Klingone und nickt kurz.  
Sisko nickte und erklärte: "Captain Mertek hat das Schiff verfolgt kurz nachdem es hierherkam."  
Er nickte dem Captain zu und fuhr fort:  
"Das würde uns neue Optionen eröffnen, Wenn er dort bleibt, und nicht mit der Flotte weitergezogen ist, können wir ihn vielleicht erwischen, und sein Schiff vernichten!"   
Sisko trat zur Wandtafel und aktivierte sie. Eine Karte des Tolares Systems leuchtete auf und Sisko fuhr fort.  
"Damit währen wir also beim taktischen. Die Defiant wird die Verteidigungsanlagen des Gefängnisses lahmlegen, die Klingonen und Romulaner werden sich auf die Schildgeneratoren und Kommunikationsanlagen konzentrieren."  
Er machte eine Pause, und drehte sich zum Monitor um und nickte Captain Mertek zu:  
"Außerdem wird sich die Pretender um das Schiff von Rubeus kümmern, sofern er noch dort ist."  
Sisko grinste.   
"Das ist es doch was sie möchten, Captain?"  
Dieser nickte und winkte seinen Offizieren.  
"Es wird uns einen Ehre sein diesem ehrlosen Pak`thrat einen Lektion zu erteilen."  
Sisko nickte und fuhr fort mit seinen Erläuterungen:  
"Nachdem Schilde und Waffen lahmgelegt sind, werden die Defiant, die Klingonen und die Romulaner Enterkommandos in den Komplex schicken und ihn sichern. Die Romulaner werden anschließend auch die Gefangenen evakuieren, da sie die größeren Kapazitäten haben. Anschließend werden wir in den Raum der Föderation zurückkehren wo die Gefangenen von Transportschiffen der Sternenflotte übernommen werden."  
Er berührte einige Tasten und eine Darstellung des Gefängniskomplexes erschien.  
"Wir werden vermutlich auf starken Wiederstand stoßen, aber wir haben schon eine Idee wie wir den Komplex erobern können. Mr Worf, sie sind dran."  
Sisko setzte sich und Worf stand auf, und rief eine neue Karte auf.   
"Hier, an dieser Stelle" sagte er und wies auf einen Punkt der Karte, der die Verbindung zwischen zwei Sektionen bildete.   
"Wenn es uns gelingt, diesen Durchgang zu vernichten, können keine weiteren Verstärkungen der JemHadar in den Gefängniskomplex als Verstärkungen eindringen. Zudem würde das, da es sich um einen Durchgang handelt der durch den Raum führt, weiteren Verstärkungen des Dominions vorbeugen wenn wir ein Loch in die Hülle sprengen. Der durch eine Explosion entstehende Riß würde dazu führen das das gesamte Deck auf der anderen Seite an Luft verlieren würde. Wir würden in diesem Fall einen tragbaren Feldgenerator benutzen um unsere Seite abzusichern, oder falls wir so weit kommen die Sicherheitstür verwenden."  
Er wies auf eine Darstellung des Ganges.  
"Die Stoßtrupps der Klingonen und Romulaner werden den Durchgang höchstwahrscheinlich als erstes erreichen und werden versuchen ihn einzunehmen!"  
Sisko nickte und Worf nahm einige Schaltungen an der Konsole vor. Es zischte leise, und das Hologramm eines Romulaners erschien im Konferenzraum.  
Bunny zuckte zusammen und stieß Luna an: "Sieht der nicht so aus wie Ail oder Anne? Die hatten doch auch so spitze Ohren....?"  
"Ja, du hat recht" meinte Artemis flüsternd.   
"Vielleicht hat sich ihre Spezies nur anderes entwickelt als in unserem Universum."  
Der Romulaner begann zu sprechen.  
"Wir werden den Komplex von der rechten Seite beginnen einzunehmen, uns dann in der Nähe des Durchgangs den Klingonen anschließen, und dann den Kommandos der Sternenflotte den Rücken decken während sie in den Zellenkomplex eindringen. Die Operation sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern, das Evakuieren sollte wenigstens eine weitere in Anspruch nehmen."   
Er beendete den Vortrag und Sisko und Worf nickten zustimmend.  
"Welche Rolle kommt uns dabei zu?" fragte Luna. "Wir würden gerne unseren Beitrag leisten."  
Sisko studierte eine Karte und begann.   
"Sie werden sich unserem Team anschließen. Zusammen mit Worf, O`Brien, Major Kira und fünf weiteren Sicherheitswächtern werden sie an dieser Stelle in den Komplex eindringen."   
Er wies auf einen Gang in der nähe des Zellenkomplexes.   
"Sie entern dann den Komplex von der linken Seite. Eventuell können sie dann auch die Romulaner und Klingonen bei der Verteidigung unterstützen."   
Er schaut in die Runde.  
"Hat noch jemand Fragen? Nein, dann weggetreten!"  
Die Crew verließ den Konferenzraum schweigend.  
  
"Die Kampfgruppen fertig?" fragte Sisko.   
"Transporterräume melden Bereitschaft zum Transport. Die Romulaner und die Klingonen melden Einsatzbereitschaft. Alles wartet auf ihr Kommando, Benjamin."  
Jadzia drehte sich um und schaute ihn für einen Moment an.  
Die Defiant und der Rest des Verbandes hatten vor fünfzehn Minuten auf Impuls verlangsamt und flogen nun langsam auf den länglichen Gefängniskomplex zu, der in einen Asteroiden hineingebaut worden war.   
"Dann ist es also soweit. Fertig machen, wir beginnen die Operation jetzt. Alles wartet auf meinen Befehl zum Angriff."   
  
Rubeus saß im Bereitschaftsraum von Weyoun und hörte diesem geduldig zu.  
"Wir sind einverstanden mit ihrem Angebot. Wann können sie die Truppen liefern?"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich wurde die Station von Phasertreffern erschüttert.  
"Möglichst schnell, würde ich sagen," beendete er den Satz., "Was ist passiert?" fragte er dann über das Interkom.  
"Wir haben etwa fünfzehn Schiffe geortet, die sich soeben entarnt haben und uns unter Beschuß genommen haben.", antwortete ihm ein JemHadar.  
"Schicken sie einen Notruf raus!" verlangte Weyoun.  
"Nicht möglich, Sir. Die Subraumkommunikationsantennen wurden als erstes vernichtet, Waffen und Schilde sind ausgefallen." Er verstummte und fuhr leise fort: "Die Defiant führt den Verband an!"  
Die Station wurde von weiteren Feuerstößen getroffen, und für einen Moment fiel die Beleuchtung aus und aus einer Wandtafel stoben Funken.  
Rubeus stand auf: "Tja, Ich gehe dann mal zurück auf mein Schiff, und mache alles fertig für einen Abflug."  
"Halt, noch nicht." Weyoun ging auf ihn zu.  
"Sie sind nur an unseren Gefangenen interessiert, und die Föderation will diese Station unbedingt intakt erobern. Wenn sie uns Truppen zur Verfügung stellen können, werden wir sie hinhalten können bis unsere Verstärkungen eintreffen. Das wird in etwa vier bis fünf Stunden der Fall sein."  
Rubeus nickte.  
"Wir werden ihren Truppen auf der Station Verstärkungen schicken."  
Er verschwand, und Weyoun verließ den Raum um zum Kommandoturm zu gehen.   
Er verließ den Raum, und ging zum Turbolift, als plötzlich eine weiter Explosion die Station erschütterte. Er öffnete einen Kanal über seine Kommunikator und fragte: "Was ist passiert?"  
Ein JemHadar antwortete ihm: "Der Kommandoturm wurde getroffen. Er ist vollkommen zerstört."  
"Wie soll ich das nur der Gründerin erklären..." seufzte Weyoun.  
"Sie wird sehr unzufrieden sein."  
Der JemHadar fuhr fort: "Außerdem möchte die Gründerin mit ihnen sprechen, Weyoun. Und zwar sofort!"   
Weyoun zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Angriffsformation Delta drei" befahl Sisko.   
"Die Romulaner sollen sich auf die Geschütze auf der rechten Seite konzentrieren, wir schalten das Kommandozentrum aus. Die Klingonen sollen auf die Schildgeneratoren feuern!"  
Die Defiant löste sich aus der Formation und zusammen mit den übrigen Kriegsschiffen. Der Weltraum verschwamm als die Schiffe sich entarnten und auf den Komplex zuflogen.   
"Feuer frei!" befahl Sisko.  
Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als die Torpedos von der Defiant abgeschossen wurden. Die Crew beobachtete die Torpedos, die auf den Komplex zuflogen. Sie schlugen in die primären Phasersysteme ein, welche daraufhin in einer spektakulären Explosion vernichtet wurden.   
Auch die Torpedos der Romulaner und Klingonen flogen auf den Asteroiden zu und zerstörten weiter stationären Waffen und Kommunikationssysteme. Disruptorstöße fegten auf die Schildgeneratoren zu und vernichteten sie, bevor auch nur ein Cardassianer reagieren und die Schilde aktivieren konnte. Zufrieden sah Sisko zu wie ein weitere Torpedo der Defiant den Kommandoturm in Stücke riß.  
"Meldung von den Romulaner und den Klingonen, Sir," meldete Nog.   
"Sie haben die Waffen und Schilde ausgeschaltet. Kein erkennbarer Wiederstand feststellbar. Die Pretender hat das Schiff von Rubeus ausgemacht und greift an. Allerdings wird allerdings es von fünf Kreuzern des Dominions gedeckt."   
"Nog, öffnen sie einen Kanal zu Captain Mertek."  
Auf dem Hauptschirm erschien nun das Gesicht von Captain Mertek.  
"Captain, ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück. Aber Captain.....riskieren sie nichts. Sollte es zu gefährlich werden, kehren sie um. Wir brauchen sie hier, denn dieser Krieg hat schon genug Schiffe gekostet. Also, kommen sie bitte zurück."  
Sisko grinste und setzte seine Rede fort.  
"Wir würden uns ja selbst drum kümmern, aber leider müssen wir unsere Positionen halten, um notfalls die Landungstruppen zurückholen zu können. Richten sie ihm einen schöne Gruß von der Sternenflotte und den Romulaner aus."  
Mertek grinste und setzte sich in seinen Kommandosessel: "Das werde ich."  
Er winkte seinem Offizier, der Kanal wurde geschlossen und der Hauptschirm der Defiant zeigte nun die Pretender, deren Impulstriebwerke aufleuchteten. Sie beschleunigten und hielten auf den Andockturm zu. Sisko grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dieser verrückte Klingone."  
Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Konsole um und fuhr mit der Arbeit fort.  
"Wir liegen nach wie vor gut im Zeitplan," hob Dax an. "Und wir hatten mal wieder das Überaschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Ich erbitte nun die Erlaubnis mich von meinem Posten entfernen zu dürfen."  
Sisko blickte sie an: "Erlaubnis erteilt. Viel Glück, alter Mann."   
Sie lächelte, stand auf und verließ die Brücke. Ein Fähnrich eilte von einer anderen Station heran und besetzte die Steuerkonsole.  
  
Im Transporterraum warteten die Sailor Kriegerinnen und unterhielten sich mit Luna und Artemis.  
"Uns wird schon nichts passieren," sagte Bunny, "Wir werden schon achtgeben."  
"Ja, genau," grinste Minako "Wir haben vor zurückzukommen, ich will die Defiant schließlich noch einmal fliegen."  
Sie waren so sehr in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, das sie nicht bemerkten wie O`Brien, Dax, Worf, Kira und Bashir den Transporterraum betraten.  
"Da müssen sie aber erst mit mir reden" grinste Dax, als sie Minakos Worte hörte, "ich bin hier nämlich der Navigator."  
Kira ging auf die Sailor Krieger zu und musterte sie.   
"Sind sie sicher das sie mitwollen? Das kann verdammt hart da drüben werden...."  
"Wir sind hart genug," wurde sie von Makoto unterbrochen.   
"Oder waren sie schon mal tot?" fragte Artemis unschuldig und blickte Kira an.  
"Was?" erwiderte diese "Tot?"  
"Ja, sie alle sind schon mal gestorben, bei dem Versuch die Erde zu retten." antwortete ihr Artemis.  
"Also reden sie nicht so daher, wir wären nicht hart genug."  
"Es tut mir leid, "antwortete diese bedrückt. "ich wußte ja nicht...."  
"Schon gut Artemis, " sagte Minako und lächelte "Es ist in Ordnung."  
Worf brummte etwas und fragte: "Sind sie wenigstens in einen ehrenvollen Kampf gestorben?"  
"Sicher," antwortete ihm Makoto, "Wir sind kämpfend in den Tod gegangen."   
"Genug der Debatte," meldete sich O`Brien. "Wie wäre es wenn wir mal langsam losgehen würden?"  
"Nur nicht so hastig," grinste Rei "Sie können ihren Tod wohl kaum erwarten? Ich spüre nämlich ein Unglück." Sie lachte und klopfte Bashir und O`Brien auf die Schulter.   
"Los, kommen sie, sonst passiert wirklich eins!"  
"Sie sollten auf sie hören, Julian." Bunny lachte. "Sie hat uns schon mehr als einmal die Zukunft vorausgesagt."  
"Los, verwandeln wir uns," drängte Ami.  
"Macht der Merkur Nebel, Macht auf!" rief Ami.  
"Macht der Jupiter Nebel, Macht auf!" rief Makoto.  
"Macht der Mars Nebel, Macht auf!" rief Rei.  
"Macht der Venus Nebel, Macht auf!" rief Minako.  
"Macht des Mondkristalls, Mach auf!" rief Bunny.  
  
Der Transporterraum wurde für einen Moment in farbiges Licht getaucht, als sie sich verwandelten.  
Dax schaute fasziniert zu, O`Brien bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, Bashir starrte auf die Anzeigen seines Tricorders, Worf brummte mißbilligend und Kira wand sich ab.  
Nach dem Abschluß ihrer Transformation stellten sich die Sailor Krieger auf die Transporterplattformen und warteten. Dax gab eine kurze Sequenz ein, und stellte sich zusammen mit den gerade hereingekommenen Sicherheitswächter hinzu. Mamoru betrat die Plattform als letzter, und musterte die mit großen Phasergewehren bewaffneten Sicherheitswächter.   
"Hmm....." begann er und wurde vom Summen des Transporterstrahls unterbrochen, als er dematerialisert wurde.   
  
Sie materialisierten in einem schmalen Gang, und die Sicherheitswächter zogen sofort ihre Phasergewehre nach dem der Vorgang beendet war. Dax öffnete ihren Tricorder und scannte.  
"Ich habe hier zwei Patrouillen des Dominions, allerdings..." Sie blickte verwirrt auf die Anzeigen ihres Tricorders. "Da ist noch ein anderes Signal. Es sind weder Cardassianer noch JemHadar."  
Sailor Merkur aktivierte ihr Sensorenvisor und scannte ebenfalls.   
"Ich kann sie erfassen..." Sie verstummte entsetzt und fuhr fort. "Es sind die Geschöpfe von Rubeus! Sie sind hier überall in dem Komplex!"  
Kira packte ihr Phasergewehr fester und meinte: "Wir sollten losgehen. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."  
"Sie hat recht. Wenn wir nicht bald losgehen....."   
Sie wurde von einer Explosion unterbrochen, als die Wand von einem massiven Energieimpuls getroffen wurde. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte war ein Dämon zusammen mit mehreren Kriegern der JemHadar zu sehen. Weitere Dämonen kamen als flüssige Massen aus dem Boden und manifestierten sich zu unansehnlichen Geschöpfen.  
"Bei den Propheten, was ist das?" rief Kira entsetzt aus. "Welchem Horrorroman sind denn die entsprungen?"  
"Die sind fast wie Formwandler...." murmelte Dax uns schaute auf ihren Tricorder. "Ob das die Gründer in einem anderen Universum sind?"  
Sailor Jupiter zögerte nicht lange: "Donnerschlag!" rief sie "flieg!"  
Der Blitz schlug mitten unter den JemHadar und den Dämonen ein und pulverisierte diese innerhalb von Sekunden.  
"Offenbar sind sie aber nicht besonders stabil..." fuhr Dax nachdenklich fort.  
"Zum forschen ist später Zeit, " rief Kira. Sie zog ihr Phasergewehr und begann auf die nachrückenden Dämonen und JemHadar zu feuern, die auf das Landungsteam zustürmten. Die Sicherheitswächter folgten ihrem Beispiel und begannen das Feuer zu eröffnen. Zwei Phasersalven trafen einen Dämon und verbrannten ihn zu Asche. Sofort kamen neue hinzu und feuerten Energieimpulse ab, die das Landungsteam durch den Gang schleuderte. Feuerstöße aus den Plasmawaffen der JemHadar zwangen das Landungsteam sich eine Deckung zu suchen. Sie sprangen hinter einige aus der Decke gebrochenen Felstrümmern. Die Sicherheitswächter konzentrierten das Feuer und zwangen die JemHadar dazu, sich ebenfalls Deckungen zu suchen. Mehrere unvorsichtige Dämonen wurden von den Feuerherzen von Sailor Venus zu Boden geworfen und von Mars`s Feuerbällen verbrannt.  
"Wasserstrahl...." rief Sailor Merkur und stand auf, um ihren Zauber zu benutzen.   
Ein gewaltiger Strom Wasser spülte sowohl JemHadar als auch die Dämonen hinweg und fror sie zu Eisklumpen die, am Ende des Ganges liegenblieben. Jupiter ließ einen Blitzschlag auf sie los und die gefrorenen Feinde zersplitterten.  
"Gute Arbeit" lobte Kira. "Hätte ich selber nicht besser gemacht. Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter!"  
  
"Wie weit noch bis Waffenreichweite?" fragte Mertek gebieterisch.  
Die Pretender hatte den Verband hinter sich gelassen und war auf Abfangkurs gegangen. Mit aktivierten Schilden flogen sie auf den Andockturm des Gefängnisses zu.  
"Noch dreiundzwanzigtausend Kilometer bis Waffenreichweite. Die Schiffe des Dominions haben bisher nicht reagiert..."  
Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute auf seine Anzeigen.  
"Das Dominion hat mit der Reparatur der Waffen und Schilde begonnen. In schätzungsweise vierzig Minuten werden sie wieder volle Energie haben. Allerdings haben sie keine Sensoren, wenn wir aber jetzt das Feuer eröffnen, würden sie uns bemerken und höchstwahrscheinlich die Flucht ergreifen."  
Er nickte, wand sich wieder seinen Konsolen zu und Mertek nickte unzufrieden.  
"Waffen aktivieren, Ziel mit den vorderen Disruptoren anpeilen. Waffenkontrolle, auf mein Zeichen hin feuern."  
Um ihn herum knurrten die Offiziere zustimmend und begannen damit, die Befehle auszuführen.  
"Waffenreichweite in vier Sekunden," meldete ein Offizier. "Allerdings haben uns die Dominionschiffe entdeckt. Sie haben vor dreißig Sekunden Triebwerke und Waffen aktiviert und sind auf Abfangkurs gegangen."  
Es krachte dumpf, als Plasmasalven auf die Schilde des Birds of Prey einschlugen.  
"Feuer erwidern. Volle Breitseite. Geben sie es ihnen!!!"  
Merteks Befehle dröhnten über die Brücke, die Offiziere reagierten und betätigte die entsprechenden Kontrollen. Auf dem Hauptschirm sah man die Disruptorstöße der Pretender auf die Dominion Schiffe zufegen. Die Schüsse schlugen auf der Hülle eines Kreuzers ein, und verwandelten ihn in einen Feuerball. Die anderen Kreuzer zogen sich zurück, formierten sich neu und begannen auf die Pretender zu feuern. Der Pilot der Pretender begann mit dem einleiten von Ausweichmanövern und die JemHadar versuchten der Pretender gleichzuziehen, um sie zu verfolgen.   
Mertek betrachtete auf einem Schirm die Verfolger, hob die Hand. und als er sie senkte befahl er:  
"Voller Stop...jetzt!"   
Die Pretender stoppte plötzlich, und die Dominion Schiffe flogen vorbei.  
"Feuer!"  
Mertek grinste, als zwei der vier Verfolger vernichtet wurden.  
"Ausgezeichnet, bleiben nur noch zwei."  
Die Pretender flog einen Bogen und nahm die letzten Schiffe ins Visier. Mehrere Disruptorsalven später gingen die Schiffe in Flammen auf. Der Bird of Prey flog durch die Explosionen und hielt auf das Schiff von Rubeus zu.   
  
Kermesite stand an den Kontrollen der Waffen, und blickte zu den anderen Schwestern.   
"Das Schiff nährt sich," sagte Nerendite. "Sie haben unsere Eskorten ausgeschaltet."  
Rubeus erschien und fragte: "Wie ist der Status?"  
Kermesite antwortete ihm mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in der Stimme: "Unsere letztes Schiff ist gerade vernichtet worden."  
Sie blickte ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Verzweiflung an, doch Rubeus grinste nur.   
"Unser Schiff wurde mit ein paar neuen Waffen ausgestattet. Wir sollten keine Schwierigkeiten haben."  
Er trat an eine Konsole, und ein tiefes, ungewohntes Brummen ging durch den Rumpf des Schiffes. Die vier Schwestern traten zurück und schauten argwöhnisch auf das Treiben von Rubeus. Der Holografische Schirm in der Mitte des Raumes zeigte nun eine Darstellung der angreifenden Pretender und dem Schiff von Rubeus. Ein roter Kreis erschien um das Schiff und Rubeus berührte grinsend einige Schaltflächen an einem Wandpanel.  
  
Auf der Brücke der Pretender lachte Mertek und wollte gerade den Befehl zum Feuern geben, als sein Schiff plötzlich von einer heftigen Druckwelle getroffen wurde.  
"Bericht!" schrie er als erstes. "Was war das?"  
"Das Schiff hat auf uns gefeuert und wir haben einen massiven Gravitonimpuls abbekommen. Schwere Hüllenschäden auf dem ganzen Schiff, Waffen und Schilde nur begrenzt funktionsfähig,"   
meldete sein erster Offizier.  
"Wir sind kampfunfähig," fügte er noch hinzu, "und das Schiff bereitet sich darauf vor erneut auf uns zu feuern."  
"Beginnen sie mit Ausweichmanövern. Halten sie uns in Waffenreichweite, aber bieten wir kein Ziel."  
  
Rubeus hatte sich zurück in das Büro von Weyoun transferiert und beobachtete nun zusammen mit ihm die im All wilde Ausweichmanöver fliegende Pretender.  
"Offenbar haben diese Klingonen mich unterschätzt, " grinste Rubeus und schaute auf den Monitor.  
"Dank ihrer neuen Gravitationsgeneratoren konnten wir die Wirksamkeit unserer Waffen stark verbessern und die Klingonen vorübergehend kampfunfähig schießen."  
Weyoun drehte sich zu ihm um und sprach:   
"Unterschätzen sie niemals die Klingonen. Die opfern ihr eigenes Leben, nur um einen Feind zu vernichten. Und überhaupt, was ist mit den Landungstruppen die an Bord gekommen sind? Die sind derzeit unser Hauptproblem."   
Weyoun setzte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
"Wir werden sie schon bald besiegt haben," sagte Rubeus und lächelte zuversichtlich.   
"Einen frontalen Angriff meiner Truppen werden die Eindringlinge nicht überleben."  
Er trat an eine Konsole um den Befehl zum Vorrücken zu geben.   
  
Die Klingonen und die Romulaner hatten ähnliche Erfolge wie das Landungsteam der Sternenflotte, und hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Durchgang freigekämpft. Sie versuchten ihn gegen den Ansturm ihrer Feinde zu halten, als die Sailor Krieger dicht gefolgt vom Rest des Landungsteams eintrafen.   
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn eine Formation aus mindestens zwanzig Dämonen sprang plötzlich aus ihrer Deckung, auf und rannte auf den Durchgang zu um ihn zu stürmen. Disruptor und Phaserfeuer vernichteten etliche, doch die JemHadar konnten nun ihre Stellungen verlassen und in der Deckung der Dämonen einen großangelegten Sturmangriff starten. Die Klingonen stürmten vor und schlugen mit ihren Bathlets und Schwertern mehrere Dämonen zu Boden, wurden jedoch bereits Sekunden später von den Plasmawaffen des Dominions zurückgeworfen.  
"Wir müssen was tun" meinte Ami.  
Sailor Moon nickte und hob ihr Mondzepter: "Macht des Mondes.....vernichte sie!" rief sie, senkte ihr Mondzepter und richtete es auf die Angreifer. Ein gewaltiger Impuls ging von der Spitze aus und raste durch die Angriffsformation der JemHadar und Dämonen. Die Dämonen wurden einfach verbrannt und verwandelten sich in kleine Aschehaufen, die JemHadar zurückgeschleudert und von Disruptorsalven der Romulaner und Klingonen endgültig erledigt.   
"Ausgezeichnet," meinte Dax und stieß den Chief an:" Los, legen wir die Sprengsätze, bevor Verstärkungen eintreffen."   
Nachdem der Rauch sich etwas verzogen hatte, liefen Dax und Chief O`Brien in den Gang und befestigten so schnell sie konnten einige Sprengsätze an den Wänden des Durchgangs, stellten einen Countdown ein und rannten so schnell sie konnten davon. Hinter ihnen schloß sich die Sicherheitstür. Das Krachen einer schweren Explosion ertönte und schüttelte die gesamte Sektion durch, und die Tür wurde vom Druck der Explosion eingedellt, und man hörte das Fauchen von Luft, die in den Raum entwich  
"Tja.." murmelte der Chief, "nun ist es ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden das sie keine weiteren Sicherheitsysteme in ihre Stationen eingebaut haben."  
"Sprechen sie von ihren Erfahrungen auf DeepSpaceNine, Chief?" fragte Bashir fröhlich.   
"Kommen sie, wir brauchen jetzt jemanden der die Sicherheitssysteme zum Zellenkomplex abschaltet und die Tür öffnet."  
Der Chief nickte, öffnete eine Wandvertäfelung und begann an den Schaltkreisen zu arbeiten. Es krachte, Funken stoben aus der Öffnung und der Chief zog schnell seine Hand zurück.  
"Offenbar haben die Cardassianer sich was neues einfallen lassen," meinte er schulterzuckend.  
"Was jetzt?"  
"Chief," begann Rei " Lassen sie uns doch mal...."  
  
Die Pretender flog währenddessen immer noch Ausweichmanöver, um kein Ziel zu bieten.  
"Die Station beginnt ihren Kern wieder anzufahren. In sieben Minuten werden sie wieder volle Energie haben," meldete sich der taktische Offizier.  
Mertek grummelte etwas, dachte kurz nach und gab ein paar neue Befehle.   
"Energie der Notsysteme und Lebenserhaltungsysteme auf die Waffen transferieren."   
Es summte leise, das Licht auf der Brücke verlosch und Mertek fragte:  
Wieviele Schüsse haben wir?"  
"Wir haben Energie für fünf Salven mit maximaler Energie," antwortete ihm sein Waffenoffizier und betrachtete einige Anzeigen und Displays.  
"Es würde sein Schiff stark treffen, aber nicht vernichten. Wir könnten natürlich mehr Energie erübrigen, aber dann kämen wir nicht rechtzeitig aus der Reichweite der Stationswaffen heraus."  
Mertek nickte und befahl einen Angriffskurs.  
Die Pretender beschleunigte mit den Manövertriebwerken, und feuerte die erste Salve ab. Sie schlug auf der Hülle ein und verursachte Zerstörungen an der kristallinen Struktur des Schiffes. Zwei weitere Salven führten zu einer Explosion im Inneren des Schiffes, die letzten Salven trafen die neuinstallierten Waffen und zerstören sie vollständig. Die Pretender flog noch einmal um das Schiff herum, dann glühten die Impulstriebwerke wieder auf als die Notenergie wieder auf die Triebwerke geschaltete wurde und brachten das Schiff gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit, denn eine Phaserphalanx der Station wurde aktiviert und feuerte einen Phaserstrahl ab. Der Strahl traf auf die Hülle der Pretender und löste eine leichte Explosion aus, doch das Schiff hatten die Waffenreichweite der Station bereits verlassen und flog auf die Defiant zu.  
  
Die Tür zum Zellbereich wurde von einer gewaltigen Explosion aufgerissen. Dax, O`Brien und Worf traten mit erhobene Phasergewehren aus dem Rauch heraus und schossen die verdutzten Wachen nieder. Nach ihnen betraten die Sailor Krieger, die Klingonen, die Romulaner und der Rest des Landungsteams dem Zellbereich.   
"Meine Herren, es ist Zeit zu verschwinden," grinste Dax und meinte damit die Gefangenen.   
"Die Schiffe warten nicht ewig."  
O`Brien hatte inzwischen die Türen des ersten Zellenkomplexes geöffnet und die Gefangenen, die noch immer ihre rauchgeschwärzten Sterneflottenuniformen trugen, verließen überglücklich und jubelnd die Zellen. Sie fielen ihren Rettern in die Arme, einige weinten vor Glück.  
"Kira an Defiant, das Gefängnis ist erobert, wir haben die Lage unter Kontrolle. Keine Verluste, nur ein paar Verletzte. Gibt es Aktivitäten des Dominions von denen wir wissen sollten?   
"Nein, es ist ruhig was das Gefängnis angeht. Allerdings hat das Dominion diesen Teil des Vorpostens abgetrennt und die Schilde aktiviert," kam Siskos Stimme über den Kanal.   
"Ich erwarte sie so bald wie möglich zurück an Bord der Defiant."   
"Jawohl, Captain Sisko. Wir werden uns beeilen."   
Kira schloß den Kanal und begann die Musterverstärker aufzustellen die gerade eingetroffen waren, führte die ersten Gruppen in das Feld und gab das Signal zum Hochbeamen.  
  
Weyoun und Rubeus saßen brütend in der improvisierten Kommandozentrale und betrachteten eine Karte des Vorpostens. Ein Teil davon, der das Gefängnis enthielt, war in einem tiefen Rot dargestellt, der Rest war von einem grünen Kreis umgeben.  
"Können wir nicht einfach die Lebenserhaltungsysteme abstellen?" fragte Rubeus laut.  
"Nicht möglich" erwiderte ein Jem Hadar. "Der Reservercomputer im Gefängnis hat die Kontrolle übernommen, als die Verbindungen unterbrochen wurden. und zudem haben die Föderationsleute bereits mit der Evakuierung begonnen. In zwanzig Minuten werden sie fertig sein."  
"Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn diese dummen Sailor Krieger nicht aufgetaucht wären. Dann wäre die Föderation bereits auf dem Rückzug," knurrte Rubeus und blickte auf die Karte.  
Weyoun drehte sich um und begann in einem mitleidigen Ton zu sprechen.   
"Allmählich begreife ich, warum sie sie so sehr hassen. Mischen sich ein. Tauchen auf, wenn man sie nicht braucht."   
Er murrte und warf wieder einen Blick auf die Karte.   
"Gar nicht gut."   
  
"Es läuft gut," berichtete Dax nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Defiant.   
"Wir haben bereits die Hälfte aller Gefangenen evakuiert, und liegen noch voll im Zeitplan."  
"Ausgezeichnet," meinte dieser.   
"Es ist immer noch kein Wiederstand oder eine Reaktion aus dem Hauptkomplex zu vermelden."  
"Captain Sisko," mischte sich Ami ein.   
"Können wir nicht losfliegen und das Schiff von Rubeus vernichten? Oder hat Captain Mertek bereits Erfolg gehabt?"   
"Weder das eine noch das andere," sagte Sisko bedauernd.   
"Die Cardassianer haben ihre schweren Schilde und Waffen auf der anderen Seite des Komplexes wieder in Gang gesetzt, und sind dadurch geschützt. Captain Mertek hat dem Schiff allerdings schwere Schäden zufügen können bevor er fliehen mußte. Und dieser Rubeus wird für die nächsten Tage das Raumdock nicht verlassen können."  
Die Sailor Krieger seufzten und betrachtete das Schiff von Rubeus auf dem Hauptschirm, das etwa fünfhundert Kilometer weiter als kleiner Punkt auf zu sehen war.....  
  
Kaptitel 6: Rückkehr nach Deep Space Nine  
  
"Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Benjamin Sisko. Wir haben die Rettungoperation abgeschlossen und sind nun wieder auf dem Weg zurück in den Föderationsraum. Wir hoffen, in der Nähe von Föderationsaussenposten 115 die Grenze überqueren zu können, da dort laut Berichten der Sternenflotte die Aktivitäten des Dominions nicht besonders hoch sind, zumal dieser Sektor als strategisch unwichtig gilt und das Dominion dort nicht mit uns rechnet. Wir werden diesen Sektor in sieben Stunden bei Warp sechs erreichen."  
  
"Habe ich sie!" Makoto lachte, senkte den Bath`let und half dem am Boden liegenden Worf auf. Dieser brummte und begann zu sprechen.   
"Sie haben nur gewonnen weil ich sie unterschätzt habe. Ein richtiger Feind hätte ihre Schwachstellen gnadenlos ausgenutzt."   
Er stand auf und zeigte ihr einige neue Bewegungen.  
"Die Grundbegriffe der klingonischen Kampftechniken haben sie schnell verstanden. Sie sollten aber mehr auf ihren Rücken achten, im Nahkampf mit mehreren Gegnern kann das leicht zum Verhängnis werden. Außerdem sollten sie an ihrer Haltung arbeiten. So, und nun noch mal. Diesmal werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein."  
Er hob den Bath`let und griff vorsichtig mit einer Finte an. Makoto ging nicht drauf ein, sondern bewegte sich vorsichtig um ihn herum und griff mit leichten Stößen ihres Bathlets an. Worf parierte jeden davon, schlug bei seiner letzten Attacke sein Bathlet gegen ihres und hielt es.   
Worf brach mit einem Knurren aus und stieß mit der gekrümmten Seite des Bathlets gegen ihren Oberarm. Sie strauchelte von der Wucht des Schlages, Worf zögerte nicht, packte ihren Fuß und eine kurze Bewegung später fand sich Makoto auf dem Boden wieder.  
"Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollten auf ihre Seiten achten," sagte er und zeigte ihr die Bewegung noch einmal.  
"Also schön ," meinte Makoto.   
"Noch einmal."  
Die beiden gingen in Kampfstellung, und auch diesmal begann Worf. Er täuschte wieder kurz an, Makoto parierte, zog sich zurück und täuschte an und zog Worf in einem unachtsamen Moment mit dem Bathlet die Füße weg.   
"Sie sollten mehr auf ihre Füße achten, Mr. Worf," sagte sie grinsend und half ihm auf, als plötzlich Worfs Kommunikator piepste.  
"Mr. Worf, General Martok würde sie gerne wieder auf der Brücke der Rotaren sehen," kam Siskos Stimme aus dem Interkom.  
"Die Pflicht ruft, " sagte Worf schulterzuckend. "Was sie wissen müssen, wissen sie, üben sie fleißig, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, trainieren wir weiter. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Makoto winkte ihm und sah ihm nach, als er den Shuttelhangar verließ. Sie setzte für einen Moment hin, dann stand sie auf und begann zu üben.   
  
Währenddessen sorgte eine Schachpartie in der Offiizersmesse für Aufsehen. Ami und Bashir saßen vor einem holografischen Brett uns spielten. Um sie herum standen interessierte Zuschauer und feuerten die Parteien an. Bashir spielte selbstsicher und kommentierte alle Züge laut, während Ami ruhig und konzentriert ihre Züge überdachte.  
"Schach," sagte Ami und musterte weiter in Ruhe die Stellungen.  
"Das ist das erste Mal, das ich sehe wie Julian überfordert ist," grinste Dax. "Na Julian, wie sieht's denn aus? Wo ist den ihre überragende Intelligenz hin?"  
"Oder sind ihre Blicke woanders als auf dem Schachbrett?" kommentierte O`Brien grinsend.  
"Seien sie still, ich gewinne gerade...." sagte Julian selbstsicher und zog einen Läufer.  
"Schachmatt," sagte Ami lächelnd und zog ihre Dame.  
"Das kann nicht sein....dabei habe ich doch...." Julian betrachtete die Stellungen eine Weile. Dann grinste er und sagte:   
"Glückwunsch, Ami. Sie haben gewonnen."  
Sie lachte und sagte: "Sie haben viel zu unkonzentriert gespielt. Sie sollten weniger reden, und dafür sich mehr auf das Spielfeld konzentrieren."  
"Sie hat recht, Julian." Dax klopfte Bashir auf die Schulter, ging zum Replikator und setzte sich mit einem Kaffe an einen Tisch.   
  
Rei trat mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand auf den am Fenster sitzenden Major zu.  
"Störe ich?"  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, setzen sie sich."  
Rei zog einen Stuhl heran und begann zu sprechen.   
"Wissen sie, ich habe in der Schiffsdatenbank einiges über ihre Religionausübung auf Bajor gelesen. Sie haben eine ganze Regierung abhängig von ihrer Religion aufgebaut. Sowas wäre bei uns zu Hause undenkbar."  
"Das stimmt. Nur weil uns die Propheten die Drehkörper geschickt haben, hat sich diese Religion so stark entwickeln können."  
Kira lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
Rei lächelte und fuhr fort: "Aber ich möchte doch ganz gerne wissen, was diese Drehkörper eigentlich sind. Die Auskunft des Computers reicht mir nicht......ja, es sind Artefakte von den Propheten, aber was sie bewirken wird nicht genau erklärt."  
Kira grinste: "Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Es ist wirklich kompliziert. Ich sollte sie mit nach Bajor nehmen und es ihnen zeigen. Oder sie zumindest eine Drehkörper Erfahrung machen lassen. Ich spreche nach unsere Rückkehr mal mit dem Priester der bajoranischen Kirche auf Deep Space Nine."  
"Aber Major......"  
Rei wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Kira unterbrochen.   
"Sie scheinen von solchen Phänomenen geradezu fasziniert zu sein."  
"Ja..." Rei lächelte nun.   
"Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das es bei soviel Technisierung, wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen und all dem Zeug noch eine so direkte Religion gibt. Laut dem Computer existieren ja nicht mehr all zu viele....auch die Menschen haben ihre Religionen aufgegeben."  
"Das stimmt, aber was will man machen......."  
Kira zuckte mit den Schultern, trank noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Und wissen sie was?"  
"Erzählen sie schon!" sagte Rei neugierig.  
"Ausgerechnet unser Captain Sisko ist der Abgesandte von den Propheten. Er hat einen recht hohen Rang in unsere Religion und seine Worte haben Einfluß in der Regierung. Allerdings scheint er sich darüber nicht ganz im klaren zu sein. Aber vor einiger Zeit hat er seinen Einfluß als Abgesandter benutzt, um Bajor zu retten."  
Kira grinste, und Rei konnte sich ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. "Er? Ein religiöser Führer? Kann ich mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen."  
"Das stimmt. Und anfangs hat er den Titel abgelehnt. Inzwischen scheint er sich jedoch damit abgefunden zu haben."  
Beide lachten und Rei ging zum Replikator um sich noch ein Glas zu holen.  
  
Minako saß derweil in ihrem Quartier und studierte Dateien über die JemHadar, als ihr plötzlich ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam.  
"Computer," fragte sie.  
"Wie lange reichen die Reserven des Dominions an Ketracel White?"  
Die Computerstimme antwortete ihr. "Schätzungsweise zwei Monate, eine Woche, fünf Tage und dreizehn Stunden. Danach wird das Ketracel White des Dominions verbraucht sein. Infolge dessen werden die Hauptstreitkräfte des Dominions innerhalb von einer Woche zusammenbrechen."  
Minako warf noch einen kurzen Blick in ihre Studien.  
"Also das hat Rubeus was das Dominion will."  
Sie stand auf und verließ das Quartier in Richtung Offiziersmesse. Es gab einiges zu besprechen.  
  
"Wir erreichen die Außengrenze des Sektors." berichtete Kira.   
"Keine Dominionaktivitäten festellbar. Offenbar scheint das Dominion tatsächlich kein Interesse an diesem Raumsektor zu haben. Allerdings registriere ich einige alte stationäre Waffen der Cardassianer, etwa zwei Millionen Kilometer voraus. Scheint sich um ältere Abwehranlagen zu handeln."  
"Gelber Alarm" befahl Sisko, "Gefahren für uns?"  
"Keine Sir. Die Waffen sind wirklich uralt und feuern noch mit Intervallern. Keine Rundumschilde, oder irgendwelche andere Defensivmaßnahmen. Das Dominion scheint wirklich nicht an diesem Sektor interessiert zu sein."  
Kira beendete ihren Vortrag.   
"Gut, geben sie an den Verband durch, das sie entarnen sollen und einen Angriffskurs auf die Waffenträger nehmen sollen. Feuer wieder nach eigenem Ermessen."  
Sisko setzte sich wieder und schaute auf den Hauptschirm.  
  
Die Schiffe flogen auf die halbkugelförmigen, mit Geschützen versehenen Stationen zu. Sie wirkten auf die Entfernung wie die Türme alter terranischer Panzer, nur um ein Vielfaches größer.   
Die Schiffe entarnten und flogen auf die Stationen zu.  
Die Computer der Stationen reagierten, eröffneten das Feuer und vor hundert oder mehr Jahren hätte dies das Ende für eine Angriffsflotte bedeutet. Doch heute flogen die Schiffe zwischen den Strahlen hindurch, einige Salven streiften die Schutzschilde, doch richteten keine Schäden an. Die Schiffe eröffneten das Feuer mit Disruptoren und Phasern. Die Stationen explodierten, als sie getroffen wurden und die Schiffe rasten ohne Schwierigkeiten durch das Inferno, flogen auf die Grenze zu und beschleunigten auf Warpgeschwindigkeit.  
  
Die Defiant schwebte nun sicher zwischen mehreren Schiffen der Nebula Klasse und der Galaxis Klasse - es war die vierte Flotte der Sternenflotte. Die Defiant hatte die Flotte vor zwei Stunden erreicht, und Sisko wurde kurz darauf von Admiral Netcheyv kontaktiert. Nun saß er zusammen mit dem Admiral in einem Konferenzraum des Führungsschiffs der Flotte, der U.S.S. Potemkin, einem Schiff der Excelsior Klasse.  
"Also schön. Captain Sisko, die Mission wurde hervorragend ausgeführt. ihre Abschußzahlen sind bemerkenswert, vor allem da ihre Chancen dermaßen schlecht eingeschätzt wurden. Das Sterneflottenkommando ist beeindruckt."  
Sie nahm einen Datenblock auf und studierte ihn.  
"Laut ihres Berichtes, haben sie allerdings eine Gruppe junger Mädchen aufgegriffen, die ihnen auch bei der Erfüllung ihrer Rettungsoperation sehr hilfreich waren."   
Sie stand auf, ging zu Captain Sisko und fragte: "Wo sind sie?"   
"Sie sind an Bord der Defiant" antwortete dieser. "Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie kommen lassen."  
"Tun sie das. Ich möchte sie sprechen," antwortete Netcheyv.  
Sisko stand auf, um eine Nachricht zur Defiant zu senden.  
  
Das Shuttel Troja landete in der Shuttelrampe der Potemkin. Die Tore des Shuttelhangars schlossen sich mit leisem Summen. Die Tür des Shuttels wurde geöffnet, fünf Mädchen, von denen zwei Katzen trugen und ein junger Mann verließen den Shuttel.  
Ein Lieutenant zog einen Tricorder und scannte die Neuankömmlinge. Anschließend sagte lächelnd: "Willkommen auf dem Flaggschiff der vierten Flotte, der USS Potemkin. Bitte folgen sie dem Fähnrich, er wird sie zum Admiral geleiten."  
"Sagen sie mal," fragte Mamoru mißtrauisch.   
"Werden alle Neuankömmlinge so begrüßt?"  
"Ja, und das hat seine Gründe. Wir müssen sichergehen, das keine Sicherheitsrisiken entstehen. Hätten sie Waffen mit sich geführt, hätten wir diese eingezogen."  
"Da hätten wir ja eigentlich gar nicht an Bord gedurft," murmelte Bunny.  
"Sei bloß still, sonst landen wir noch vor einem Kriegsgericht."   
Rei knuffte Bunny in die Seite. "Kein Wort mehr, klar?"   
Der Fähnrich wies auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges.  
"Der Admiral erwartet sie bereits. Gehen sie durch die Tür."  
Die Mädchen nickten und betraten den Raum.   
  
"So, und sie sind also die....die Sailor Krieger."  
Netcheyv stand auf und begrüßte die Mädchen.   
"Sie haben Captain Sisko also bei der Erfüllung seines Auftrags geholfen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wir hätten nicht mit seiner Rückkehr gerechnet. So stehen uns nach wie vor weitere Schiffe zur Verfügung. Und das romulanische Kommando hatte seine Schiffe bereits abgeschrieben und ersetzt. Naja, alle sind natürlich heilfroh das die Schiffe zurück sind."   
Sie trat an ein Paneel, schaltete es ein und startete eine Videodatei: Ein Teil des Weltraums war zu sehen, und ein plötzliches kleines Aufglühen.   
"Es ist noch ein weiterer Erfolg zu verzeichnen. Das Dominion hat weitere Schiffe verloren. Um genau zu sein: Es ist die Flotte aus dem Tolares System. Das Dominion hat zweihundertzwanzig Schiffe verloren, denn sie sind in ihr Minenfeld geflogen, Mr. Sisko. Und der Ausfall dieser Flotte ermöglicht es uns in drei Tagen bis zum Tolares System durchzustoßen, und es zu erobern. Von dort aus können wir leicht weitere strategische Punkte erobern."  
Sie wies wieder auf den Bildschirm.   
"Was sie gesehen haben," sagte sie und wies auf das Aufglühen auf den Monitor, "war die Vernichtung der feindlichen Flotte."  
Sie lächelte, und wand sich wieder ihrem Publikum zu:  
"Es war ein guter Tag für die Sternenflotte. Wir haben heute große Fortschritte gemacht. Allerdings ist trotz allem ein Sieg noch nicht in greifbare Nähe gerückt...."  
Sie wurde von Ami unterbrochen.   
"Wir haben leider noch ein neues Problem entdeckt. Wie sie bereits wissen, ist einer unserer Feinde in dieses Universum übergetreten. Und wir wissen nun was er hat und woran das Dominion interessiert wäre: Zuverlässige Truppen, und zwar mehr als ihre ganze Sternenflotte aufbringen könnte. Stellen sie sich vor, alle JemHadar würden gegen diese Truppen ausgetauscht werden. Diese Geschöpfe sind willenlos, und führen ihre Befehle strikt aus. Das Dominion braucht dann kein Ketracel White mehr, und bräuchte seine Ressourcen nicht mehr zu schonen. Soweit ich ihre Strategie beurteile, wollen sie das Dominion aushungern. Das wird dann nicht mehr möglich sein."   
Ami holte tief Luft und setzte sich wieder.  
Netcheyv setzte sich und seufzte.  
"Das ist also unser Hauptproblem....."  
Sie fuhr fort.  
"Nagut, wir werden die Daten auswerten und sie dann kontaktieren. Die Defiant soll inzwischen nach Deep Space Nine zurückkehren."   
  
Kapitel 7: Deep Space Nine.  
  
Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Benjamin Sisko. Wir haben vor wenigen Minuten das Bajoranische System erreicht, und halten nun Kurs auf Deep Space Nine. Die Stimmung der Crew steigt, da es wohl nun endlich wieder nach Hause geht.  
  
"Sie haben uns rufen lassen?" fragte Ami und betrat die Brücke.   
"Ja, wir werden in wenigen Minuten DeepSpaceNine erreichen. Und ich dachte mir, vielleicht möchten sie die Station sehen."   
Er zeigte auf den Hauptschirm, wo eine große Station mitten im Weltraum zu sehen war.   
Die Andocktürme wirkten wie Haken die sich drohend nach oben streckten, und auch die Station selbst strahlte ein düsteres Flair aus. Am äußeren Habitatring leuchteten vereinzelt Lichter.  
"Und dort sollen wir die nächsten Tage verbringen?" fragte Bunny zitternd.   
"Kann ich nicht lieber mein Quartier auf der Defiant behalten?"  
Sie blickte Sisko bettelnd an, doch dieser grinste nur.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Bunny," sagte Rei wütend.  
"Ist ja schon gut."  
Bunny drehte sich um und meinte nur: "Immer mußt du auf mir rumhacken."  
"Kein Wunder, bei deiner Blödheit!"  
Rei drehte sich um.  
"Bitte, meine Damen."   
Sisko stand auf und ging zwischen die beiden Streithähne.   
"Sie können sich meinetwegen nachher auf dem Promenadendeck prügeln oder das ganze ausdiskutieren."  
Er grinste und fuhr fort:  
"Zumindest solange, wie sie unser guter Constable nicht wegen Ruhestörung einsperrt. Oder sie können es ja auch in einer Holosuite austragen."  
"Holosuite??"  
Sisko griff sich an den Kopf und begann mit einem seufzenden Ton zu erklären.  
"Das sind Kammern, in denen mittels holografischer Bildprojektion künstliche Umgebungen geschaffen werden können. Sie können beispielsweise eine Dschungelexpedition machen, ohne die Station verlassen zu müssen. Fragen sie mal Bashir und O`Brien, die gehen regelmäßig Kajak fahren oder Luftschlachten nachspielen."  
Während Sisko erklärte flüsterte Kira zu Dax: "Der Captain tut mir leid. Wenn das hier vorbei ist sollten wir ihn für eine Tapferkeitsmedaille vorschlagen."  
Dax blickte hinter sich und grinste nur.  
"Eine ist da nicht genug, Major."  
Minako hörte aufmerksam Siskos Erklärungen zu.  
"Klingt aufregend. Ich glaube ich muß mal mit den beiden sprechen."  
Sie warf einen Blick in O`Briens und Julians Richtung.  
Sisko wand sich wieder an den Hauptschirm, wo die Station allmählich näher kam und begann wieder zu sprechen.  
"Sie wirkt etwas düster, aber das täuscht. Es ist ein wenig komfortabler als es aussieht, und zudem ist es ist die wichtigste Station der gesamten Föderation, denn hier liegt das Wurmloch das unseren Quadranten mit dem Gammaquadranten verbindet."  
Sisko nickte und fuhr fort.   
"Nach unserer Ankunft stelle ich ihnen wie versprochen unseren Sicherheitschef, Constable Odo vor. Er ist der Formwandler, von dem wir gesprochen haben. Ich hoffe er hat gute Laune."  
Er grinste und fragte: "Wie lange noch bis zum Andocken?"   
  
Odo saß in Quarks Bar und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Seitdem die Station wieder im Besitz der Föderation war, gab es wieder mehr Kundschaft in der Bar und dementsprechend höher waren Quarks Profite. Er drehte sich um und schaute zum Dabo Tisch. Dort herrschte wie üblich heiteres Treiben, Lachen oder entsetztes stöhnen wenn jemand gerade sein gesamtes Geld verloren oder gewonnen hatte. Odo schaut zu, wie ein Andorianer gerade seinen ganzen Besitz verspielt hatte und mit hängenden Fühlern die Bar verließ.   
Odo schaute ihm hinterher, als er die Bar verließ und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.   
Dann fragte sich, wie die Humanoiden nur Gefallen an solchen Spielen finden konnten.  
Quark trat an ihn heran und meinte grinsend:  
"Hier erfüllt sich wohl die fünfundvierzigste Ferengierwerbsregel: Krieg ist gut fürs Geschäft. Seitdem die Föderation Krieg führt kommen immer mehr Menschen hierher um sich zu unterhalten. Allerdings ist die Stimmung nicht immer so gut wie heute."  
Er schaute zufrieden in die gut gefüllte Bar, zog ein Glas heraus und fragte: "Einen Drink, Constable?"  
"Nein," antwortete dieser genervt. "Lassen sie mich in Ruhe."  
"Dann eben nicht."   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und wand sich einem anderen Gast zu.  
"Ops an Sicherheitschef, die Defiant kehrt zurück. Sie werden in sieben Minuten an Andockrampe zwölf anlegen."  
Odo knurrte, stand auf und verließ die Bar Richtung Turbolift.  
  
Die Defiant hing nun am äußeren Andockring und Sisko und der Rest seiner Crew betraten die Station. Sie wurden bereits von Odo und Garak erwartet.  
"Willkommen auf Deep Space Nine, Captain," begann Odo.   
"Wie ich sehe haben sie Gäste mitgebracht. Darf ich fragen wer sie sind? Und warum wurde ich nicht informiert?"  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit, Constable."  
Sisko drehte sich zu den Sailor Kriegern um sagte: "Das ist mein Sicherheitschef, Constable Odo. Der Formwandler, von dem Ich ihnen berichtet habe."  
"Besonders gesprächig scheint er ja nicht zu sein," meinte Makoto kopfschüttelnd, was Odo mit einem verächtlichen Knurren hinnahm.   
"Er ist wirklich nicht gut gelaunt," flüsterte Sisko.  
".....es gibt auch nicht viel zu sagen. Habe die Ehre, meine Pflichten rufen."  
Odo drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung Promenadendeck.  
"Entschuldigen sie sein Auftreten," begann Garak.   
"Aber gestern ist ihm ein Ferengi Schmuggler durch die Lappen gegangen. Das hat ihn furchtbar mitgenommen."  
Garak zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Sisko die Hand.   
"Schön sie wiederzusehen. Auch wenn ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet hätte."  
"Ist das nicht ein Cardassianer?" fragte Bunny flüsternd.   
"Und welche Rolle spielt er hier an Bord?"  
"Er ist der Schneider," antwortete ihr Bashir flüsternd.   
"Schwer vorstellbar, stimmt's?"  
Bunny nickte, und O`Brien tippte Bashir an der Schulter.  
"Kommen sie Julian."   
O`Brien ging ebenfalls in Richtung des Promenadendecks und seufzte.   
"Und ich habe noch eine Wette mit Quark zu begleichen."   
Er grinste und fügte hinzu.   
"Und in einer Stunde in der Holosuite."  
Julian winkte ihm: "Einverstanden. Und vergessen sie nicht ihre Fliegerjacke."  
Er winkte dem Chief und ging zur Krankenstation.  
Sisko drehte sich zu den Sailor Kriegern um.   
"Wir kehren dann mal zur Ops zurück. Sie sollten sich entspannen, amüsieren sie sich gut, wir lassen sie rufen, wenn etwas wichtiges passiert."  
Sisko wies den Weg zum Promenadendeck und winkte den übrigen Offizieren.  
Die Sailors standen unentschlossen im Gang, bis Chibiusa einfach losging.   
"Na los, jetzt kommt schon. Tun wir was der Captain gesagt hat."  
"Sie hat recht. Kommt, gehen wir."  
Mamoru ging ihr hinterher und die anderen Sailors folgten ihr.  
  
"Dabo!"   
Makoto stand grinsend am Dabo Tisch im Quarks und gewann eine Runde nach der anderen.   
"Sieht so aus, als hätten sie eine Glücksträhne," grinste der Barkeeper.  
Makoto drehte sich um und musterte den Ferengi.   
"Aber wie ich sie so sehe, sollte ich jetzt besser aufhören."  
Sie verließ den Tisch mit etlichen Barren Latinum und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Der Barkeeper brummte unzufrieden.   
"Das passiert, wenn man jemandem einen Streifen Latinum leiht. Was sind das für Zeiten."  
Makoto ging zur Bar, legte einen Streifen Latinum auf die Theke und fragte:  
"Was benutzt den Commander Worf so für Holoprogramme?"  
Quark grinste und ging zu einer Konsole.  
  
Chibiusa spazierte über das Promenadendeck, und schaute sich die Auslagen in den einzelnen Geschäften an. Plötzlich stolperte sie und wollte gerade den Schuldigen ausschimpfen, als dieser zu sprechen begann.  
"Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht aufgepaßt."  
"Schon gut. Paß das nächste mal besser auf."   
Chibiusa stand auf und wollte weitergehen, als sie noch aufgehalten wurde.  
"Entschuldige, du bist doch zusammen mit meinem Vater gekommen. Du gehörst doch mit zu diesen...Sailor Kriegern."  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Chibiusa und drehte sich interessiert um.  
"Jake Sisko, Reporter. Und der Sohn des Kommandanten. Du bist neu hier...."  
"Ja," sagte Chibiusa und musterte ihren Gegenüber.  
Er half ihr auf und meinte verlegen: "Soll ich dir die Station zeigen?"  
"Ja gerne!"   
Chibiusa nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.   
"Wohin gehen wir als erstes?"  
  
"Das ist Wahnsinn!" Minako saß in einem Kajak und jagte als erste den tobenden Fluß hinunter.  
Bashir und O`Brien standen immer noch oben auf dem Abhang und verfolgten ihre Fahrt.  
"Wir hätten sie nicht mitnehmen sollen," meinte O`Brien nur, während er Bashirs Blicken folgte.  
"Kommen sie schon. Vergessen Sie's."  
Julian grinste.   
"Nein. Ich werde....."  
Er wurde von O`Brien unterbrochen:  
"Kommen sie Julian. Es sind immerhin unsere Gäste."  
"Gerade deshalb werden wir nachher alle ins Quarks gehen, und ich gebe einen aus."  
Ihm entging das erleichterte Aufatmen des Chiefs.  
Bashir grinste. "Und jetzt kommen sie Chief, der Fluß wartet."  
  
Rei stand vor der Bajoranischen Kirche und betrachtete sie neugierig. Sie musterte gerade das Emblem über dem Eingang, als sie plötzlich die leise, sanfte Stimme eines Priesters vernahm: "Komm, meine Tochter. Ich erwarte dich bereits."  
Sie folgte ihm neugierig, betrat die Kirche und sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Kirche war leer, bis auf einen großen Kasten auf dem Altar. Sie trat neugierig näher.   
Der Priester trat zu ihr und sprach: "Nerys berichtete mir das du dich für unsere Drehkörper interessiert. Das hier ist der Drehkörper der Wahrheit. Möchtest du..?"  
Rei zögerte kurz und nickte dann. Der Priester öffnete den Schrein, und ein seltsam grünes Licht flutete aus ihm und floß über Reis Gesicht. Der Priester verneigte sich, verließ die Kirche und begann die Türen zu schließen.   
"Was soll ich tun?" fragte Rei nervös.  
"Tue gar nichts, meine Tochter. Du wirst schon sehen."   
Die Tür klappte und Rei war nun allein mit dem Drehkörper. Sie blickt vorsichtig hinein und plötzlich sah sie ein Licht auf sich zufliegen.  
  
"Sag mal Ami, ist das nicht das Geschäft von diesem Cardassianer?"  
Bunny zeigte auf ein kleines Geschäft.  
"Stimmt. Ich habe übrigens vorhin noch den Computer über Mr. Garak befragt. Ist ein interessanter Zeitgenosse."  
Ami schaute auf ihren Minicomputer und sagte lächelnd.  
"Ich habe ziemlich Daten von Computer der Defiant in meinen Computer transferiert."  
"Tja.."   
Bunny musterte Ami kritisch.   
"Wie wäre es mit ein paar neuen Kleidungstücken, Hmm? Dann würden die Leute wenigstens aufhören uns anzustarren."  
Ami lachte.   
"Du hast recht, komm gehen wir."   
Bunny und Ami betraten vorsichtig das Geschäft von Garak.  
"Hallo?" fragte Bunny vorsichtig. "Ist hier jemand?"  
"Nur der Schneider!" kam prompt die Antwort.   
"Was wünschen sie?"  
"Ja..ähm...wie wäre es mit einem etwas zum Anziehen?" fragte Bunny vorsichtig und wand sich den zur Auswahl stehenden Kleidungstücken zu.  
Garak zog einen viel zu knappen, durchsichtigen grünen Dress aus dem Ständer.  
"Also.. ich hätte da einiges. Zum Beispiel dieses Kleid hier ist der letzte Schrei auf Orion."  
Er drehte das Kleid mehrmals und grinste.  
"Naja......."   
Bunny grinste verlegen.   
"Das ist nicht ganz das was ich suche.... viel mehr etwas, was ich hier auf der Station tragen kann."  
"Dann vielleicht das?"  
Er zog einen einfachen blauen Dress mit einigen schwarzen Verzierungen aus der Auswahl.  
"Das dürfte eher angemessen sein. Es ist ein einfacher Dress, der bei den weiblichen Stationsbewohnern sehr beliebt ist."   
Garak drehte das Kleidungsstück.  
"Hier, probieren sie es an."   
Bunny nahm es und zog sich für ein paar Minuten in eine Kabine zurück.  
"Und sie?"  
Garak wand fragend sich an Ami, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.  
"Ich glaube...." setzte Ami vorsichtig an.  
Garak hob die Hand und sie verstummte.  
"Ich glaube, das her würde ihnen stehen."  
Er zog ein langes, dunkelrotes Partykleid heraus.   
"Das trägt, oder trug man auf Cardassia zu festlichen Anlässen."   
Er grinste. "Nunja, jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr. Jetzt trägt man hauptsächlich schwarz auf den meisten Anlässen. Sie verstehen doch, oder?"  
Er reichte es ihr und schob sie in eine Kabine.  
  
Artemis und Luna lagen faul auf einem Geschäft des Promenadendecks und sahen dem bunten Treiben zu.  
"Ist das nicht Wahnsinn? So viele verschiedene Lebensformen auf einem Haufen?"  
Sie schauten nach unten und sahen einem Ferengi beim Feilschen zu.  
"Diese Spezies scheint hier besonders oft vertreten zu sein, " bemerkte Luna.  
"Ja, aber die beliebtesten sind sie wohl nicht," meinte Artemis und schaute wieder zu dem Ferengi herunter, und sah wie er sich von seinem Kunden trennte.   
"Aber sie scheinen gute Geschäftsleute zu sein."  
"Oder Diebe. Vorhin habe ich gehört, wie er über sogenannte Erwerbsregeln redete. Die klangen nicht gut...."  
"Erwerbsregeln? Komische Zeitgenossen."  
Artemis streckte sich aus und beobachtete weiter das Promenadendeck.  
"Schau mal, der Sicherheitschef," begann Luna plötzlich, und wies auf Odo, der über das Promenadendeck patrouillierte.  
"Ja. Was er wohl will?"  
Die beiden richteten ihre Blicke wieder auf das Promenadendeck.  
  
Bunny verließ die Kabine und drehte sich ein paar mal vor dem Spiegel und sagte:  
"Steht mir doch, oder?"   
Sie lächelte und schaute Garak an.   
"Hmm.....ja, aber es ist wohl noch ein Stück zu groß für sie. Es müßte noch ein wenig gekürzt werden......"  
Garak zog eine Schere heraus und begann.  
Während er an ihrem Kleid hantierte, fragte Bunny:  
"Sagen sie mal, die Föderation hat doch mit den Cardassianern Krieg. Und sie sind doch ein Cardassianer, oder? Was machen sie also hier?"  
Garak grinste und erwiderte knapp: "Ich bin der Schneider hier an Bord der Station."  
"Das kaufe ich ihnen nicht ab, Mr. Garak, " fiel ihm Ami ins Wort.   
Ami hatte inzwischen ebenfalls die Kabine verlassen und schaute sich ebenfalls im Spiegel an:  
"Ami? Bist das wirklich du?"   
Bunny schaute ihre Freundin mit weitaufgerissen Augen an.   
"Es steht ihnen hervorragend," meinte Garak und musterte das Kleid kritisch.  
Bunny blickte ihn an, und Ami fuhr fort.  
"Aber zurück zu meiner Frage. Sie sind doch nicht immer Schneider gewesen, oder?"  
Garak drehte sich um, zuckte mit den Schultern und begann zu sprechen.  
"Ich war schon vieles. Zum Beispiel war ich ein paar Monate lang der Gärtner in der Tholianischen Botschaft auf Cardassia. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit, es gab über zwanzig politische Morde in der Botschaft, wissen sie?"  
Bunny zuckte zusammen und Ami hörte sich ebenfalls auf, wohl zu fühlen.  
Er grinste, als er das sah und nahm weitere Veränderungen an Bunnys Kleid vor und sagte abschließend: "So, jetzt müßte es gehen."  
"Vielen Dank, Mr. Garak."  
Ami musterte derzeit einen Dress, der vom Schnitt her ähnlich wie der von Bunny war.   
"Hmm... ich nehme auch so einen. Damit fallen wir hier wenigstens nicht mehr so sehr auf."  
Garak nahm Ami und Bunny die Kleidungstücke ab, die sie vorher getragen hatten.  
"Die neuen dürfen sie behalten, betrachten sie sie als eine Art Leihgabe für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Station. Auf Wiedersehen, und passen sie auf sich auf."  
Bunny und Ami verließen mit neuen Kleidungstücken das Geschäft.  
"So, und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Weiß nicht.." Bunny faßte sich an ihren Magen.   
"Wie wäre es, wir gehen rüber ins Quarks und bestellen was zu essen?"  
Ami nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe herunter und betraten das Quarks.  
  
Jake und Chibiusa waren inzwischen an der obersten Andockrampe angekommen. Hier hatte gerade kein Schiff angedockt, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte man deutlich den Kreuzer der Nebula Klasse betrachten, der dort im Weltraum schwebte.   
"Welches Schiff ist das?" frage Chibiusa und drehte sich zu Jake um.  
Dieser blickte aus dem Fenster und sagte: "Die USS Phönix. Sie ist zum Schutz der Station hier, glaube ich. Sie steht unter dem Kommando von Captain Maxwell."   
Er schaute auf das Schiff, dessen Gondeln leichte Brandspuren aufwiesen.  
"Maxwell war einer der ersten, der gegen die Cardassianer gekämpft hat. Und zwar, als es noch einen Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation und den Cardassianern gab."  
Er lachte leise.  
"Das war vor fünf oder sechs Jahren. Er wurde damals dafür degradiert und mußte die Sternenflotte verlassen, bekam aber vor sechs Monaten sein Kommando zurück."  
"Wahnsinn. Diese Schiffe sind unglaublich. Sie sind so wahnsinnig groß."  
Sie blickte auf das Schiff.   
"Ja, aber die sind noch klein im Vergleich mit Kreuzern der Galaxis Klasse. Das sind soweit ich weiß die größten Schiffe in der Föderation. Das wohl berühmteste Schiff dieser Klasse war die USS Enterprise. Allerdings ist sie vor Jahren auf einem Planeten abgestürzt, und liegt noch heute dort."  
Gemeinsam beobachteten sie mehrere Wartungstechniker, die über die Hülle der Phönix kletterten.  
"Die stehen ja auf dem Kopf! Stört die das nicht?"  
Chibiusa blickt Jake fragend an.  
"Nein. Für die stehen wir auf dem Kopf. Da draußen im Weltraum ist vieles anders."  
"Ja."  
Jake musterte den schwebenden Ball hinter Chibiusa.  
"Was ist das?"  
Sie nahm den Ball in die Hand.  
"Das ist Lunar P."  
Jake wollte ihn ebenfalls in die Hand nehmen, doch der Ball wich zurück und versteckte sich hinter Chibiusa.  
"Was habe ich den jetzt gemacht?" fragte er erstaunt.  
"Lunar P vertraut niemandem Fremden."  
Chibiusa drückte ihn Jake in die Hände, welcher ihn kritisch in Augenschein nahm.  
"Und wozu dient er?"  
Sie nahm den Ball wieder, drippelte ihn mehrmals auf dem Boden und rief "Lunar P, verwandle dich!"  
Dann fiel ein Schirm herunter, den Chibiusa aufhob. Jake blickte sie erstaunt an.  
"Siehst du?"  
Jake murmelte etwas von Halluzinationen und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.  
"Sag mal Jake, was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mama?"  
"Die ist bei einem Angriff vor fünf Jahren getötet worden. Mein Vater war Kommandant einen Schiffes das vernichtet wurde. Er konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Und was ist mit deiner?"  
Chibiusa blickte zu Boden.  
"Das ist es ja. Ich komme ja eigentlich aus der Zukunft unserer Welt. Dort haben unsere Feinde meine Mama gefangen und nun muß ich sie retten."  
Jake seufzte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
"Große Aufgabe. Wirklich. ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich meine Mutter noch retten könnte."  
Beide seufzten und blickten wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachteten wie die Techniker die Brüche in der Hüllenpanzerung des Schiffes reparierten.  
  
"Chief!"  
Captain Maxwell ging auf O`Brien zu und lachte, als er dessen verdutztes Gesicht sah.  
"Sie haben's ja ganz schön weit gebracht. Chefingenieur auf der wichtigsten Station des ganzen Alphaquadrantens."  
O`Brien drückte seine Hand und fragte: "Captain Maxwell! Und ich dachte man hätte sie ihres Postens enthoben?"  
"Ja, ich eigentlich auch. Ich habe als der Krieg begann einen Antrag für die Wiederaufnahme bei der Sternenflotte gestellt, weil ich dachte die können Leute mit meiner Erfahrung brauchen. Ich hatte mit einem Posten als Lieutenant gerechnet, aber statt dessen habe ich meinen Rang und sogar mein Schiff zurückerhalten."  
Er grinste und fuhr fort.   
"Die haben wohl noch jemanden gesucht, der schon mal gegen diese Cardassianerbrut angetreten ist. Naja, jetzt bin hier stationiert und darf Patrouillen an der Grenze fliegen."  
Er musterte den Chief gründlich.  
"Und sie haben ja auch einige faszinierende Gäste von der letzten Mission mitgebracht. Und die ganze Sternenflotte ist in Aufruhr über das, was sie geleistet haben. Und laut meinen letzten Informationen steht dem Dominion ein ganz schön schwerer Schlag bevor."  
O`Brien nickte, grinste und zeigte auf den vorbeischlendernden Mamoru: "Da drüben läuft übrigens einer unserer Gäste. Aber ich muß jetzt weitermachen. Wenn ich diese verflixten Relais nicht repariere, macht mir Major Kira die Hölle heiß."  
Er musterte die durchgebrannten Schaltkreise.  
"Verdammte Cardassianer, hatten es nie für nötig gehalten, auch nur einen verdammten Schaltkreis auszuwechseln. Wenn das so weiter geht habe ich diese Station bald zu einer Station der Föderation umgebaut."  
Maxwell lachte und antwortete: "Sie machen das schon, Chief. Jetzt muß ich aber gehen, mein Schiff erwartet mich."  
O`Brien winkte dem Captain noch nach, als dieser zurück zu seinem Schiff ging.  
  
Major Kira betrat die Kirche und sah Rei, die auf einer Bank saß und nachdachte.  
"Und? Wie war es?" fragte Kira neugierig.  
"Es war...Es war unglaublich. Ich habe soviel gesehen..... Nur verstehen tue ich es noch nicht."  
Rei stand auf und fuhr fort: "Ich weiß jetzt..."  
Kira lächelte und sagte: "Drehkörpererfahrungen soll man für sich behalten. Sie sind ein Geschenk der Propheten."  
"Ich verstehe." Rei lächelte milde.   
"Ihre Religion ist wirklich etwas besonderes, und ich verstehe sie jetzt auch ein wenig besser.."  
"Schön, das sie verstehen. Oder es zumindest denken."   
Kira ging auf sie zu.   
"Und jetzt lade ich sie zum Essen ein. So etwas macht immer hungrig. Wir gehen ins Quarks, einverstanden?" "Gut."  
Rei lächelte und folgte dem Major.  
  
Makoto verließ schwitzend die Holosuite, in der sie geschlagene drei Stunden nur mit Worfs Trainingsprogrammen geübt hatte und ging runter in die Bar um etwas zu trinken.   
Erstaunt stellte sie fest, das ihre Freundinnen ebenfalls dort waren: Ami, Bunny und Mamoru saßen zusammen mit Dax und Worf an einem Tisch und diskutierten.   
Minako, Chief O`Brien und Bashir saßen an einem anderen Tisch und diskutierten über die Kajakfahrten und Luftschlachten die sie gekämpft hatten.   
Sie warf einen Blick nach oben und sah Chibiusa, die sich mit Jake unterhielt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu den anderen.  
  
"Nun?" Worf blickte Makoto fragend an.   
"Ihre Programme sind ganz schön hart. Aber ich bin immerhin bis Stufe zwölf gekommen."  
Makoto setzte sich, und trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das der Kellner für sie hingestellt hatte.   
Worf nickte anerkennend und wand sich wieder Jadzia zu.  
"Ist der immer so gesprächig?"  
Makoto blickte Jadzia fragend an.  
"Manchmal redet er auch gar nicht." sagte Jadzia und lächelte.   
"Wirklich große Krieger machen keine großen Worte, nicht wahr?"  
"Das sollten wir mal Bunny sagen," flüsterte Rei.  
"Was die manchmal so zusammenredet..."  
Bunny murrte und drehte sich um.  
"Immer wieder ich."  
Minako gähnte und stand auf.   
"Ich glaube ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
Makoto schloß sich ihr an, und nach und nach zogen sich auch die übrigen Sailor Krieger in ihre Quartiere zurück.  
Nur der Major und Rei waren noch in der Bar und unterhielten sich.  
  
Chibiusa stand zusammen mit Jake auf dem Oberdeck, als Nog plötzlich hinzukam.  
"Hallo Nog. Na, wie geht's?"   
Jake drehte sich um und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Dieser grinste und schlug ein.  
"Ausgezeichnet, " antwortete er.   
"Und dir? Wie ich sehe spielst du hier den Fremdenführer."  
"Ja, ich habe gerade unserem Gast gerade die Station gezeigt."  
Chibiusa musterte die beiden und sagte:  
"Ich geh dann mal, denn eigentlich muß ich ja ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
Sie schlenderte in Richtung Habitatring davon, während Jake und Nog sich übers Geländer hängten und das muntere Treiben auf dem Promenadendeck verfolgten.  
  
Kapitel 7: Pläne der Sternenflotte, Besuch auf der Erde.  
  
Stationslogbuch Deep Space Nine, Captain Sisko. Der normale Stationsalltag hat uns wieder. Unsere Besucher haben sich in den zwei Tagen in denen sie hier sind, recht gut eingelebt. Es gab bisher keine Probleme. Des weiteren haben wir haben bereits Anfrageschreiben wegen neuer Befehle an das Sternenflottenkommando gesendet, aber noch keine Antworten erhalten.   
  
Sisko stand auf der Ops und sah sich in Ruhe um. Alles war wie immer, die Konsolen waren besetzt, O`Brien bastelte wieder an der Stationstechnik herum, Worf war wohl auf der Defiant, Jadzia überwachte unentwegt die Stationssysteme und Kira ärgerte sich mit dem Captain eines Frachtschiffes herum, der wohl seine Fracht falsch deklariert hatte.  
"Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu. Wenn sie nicht in einer Stunde die Fracht einwandfrei deklarieren und unserem Sicherheitspersonal Zutritt zu ihrem Schiff gewähren, fliegen sie mit keinem anderen Schiff als mit einem Gefangenentransporter nach Hause. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Mit einem wütenden Hieb auf die Konsole schloß sie den Kanal.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Major?" fragte Sisko.  
Diese drehte sich um und antwortete:  
"Ja...nur diese intoleranten Frachterkapitäne. Der da glaubt, bloß weil er von Nausica kommt, gelten für ihn andere Vorschriften. Aber seien sie beruhigt, wenn er nicht kooperiert, laß ich Odo mit ein paar Sicherheitstruppen sein Schiff entern."  
Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn Dax mischte sich ein.  
"Sir, eine Nachricht von der Sternenflotte mit neuen Befehlen."  
Sisko ging die Treppe zu seinem Bereitschaftsraum hoch.  
"Legen sie sie auf mein Terminal."  
  
Nach zwanzig Minuten verließ er seinen Bereitschaftsraum wieder und begann:  
"Meine Herren, wir haben soeben neue Befehle erhalten. Wir sollen uns unverzüglich zur Erde begeben, um uns dort der Föderationsflotte anzuschließen, die einen Präventivschlag gegen das Dominion plant. Außerdem sollen wir unsere Gäste mitnehmen.....Da es wohl auch unserem ungebetenen Gast aus dem anderen Universum an den Kragen geht."  
Er berührte seinen Kommunikator und sprach:  
"Mr. Worf, die Defiant startbereit machen."  
Er stand auf, ging zum Turbolift und seine Crew folgte ihm.  
  
Die Sailor Krieger erwarteten Sisko und die anderen bereits an Bord der Defiant.   
Jadzia flüsterte etwas zu Sisko, dieser nickte und sie gab Minako zu verstehen das sie sich an die Navigationskonsole setzten sollte.  
"Kommen sie schon, sie wollten doch noch einmal die Defiant fliegen. Jetzt haben sie die Gelegenheit."  
Minako setzte sich nervös an die Navigationskonsole, und die übrigen Sailor Krieger nahmen ebenfalls an freien Konsolen und Sesseln Platz.   
Sisko setzte sich und befahl:  
"Andocklammern lösen. Bringen sie uns raus, Steuermann, Ein viertel Impuls. Warten auf das Rendezvous mit der Phönix."  
Minako nickte, betätigte einige Schaltflächen und ein krachendes Geräusch sagte der Crew, das die Defiant nun nicht mehr am Andockring der Station hing. Das Schiff glitt langsam von der Station fort und verharrte in einiger Entfernung in einer Warteposition.  
Auch die Phönix hatte bereits den Andockturm verlassen. Mit geringer Impulsgeschwindigkeit hielten sie auf die Defiant zu.   
"Rufen sie sie."  
Siskos Befehl unterbrach die Stille, die sich die Crew selbst auferlegt hatte.  
"Sie sollen zu uns aufschließen und uns folgen."  
Nog drehte sich zum Kommunikationspult um und übermittelte die Nachricht.  
"Captain Maxwell bestätigt. Er wartet nur auf den Befehl zum Beschleunigen."  
Sisko stellte sich hinter Minako.  
"Einen Kurs zum verlassen des Systems eingeben. Voller Impuls."  
Die beiden Schiffe beschleunigten und flogen auf die Außengrenze des Systems zu. Mit dem Aufglühen der Warpgondeln beider Schiffe beschleunigten sie auf Warpgeschwindigkeit und verschwanden im Subraum.  
  
Viele Lichtjahre entfernt, im Raum des Dominion.  
"Sind die neuen Waffensysteme bereits in unser Schiff eingebaut?"  
Mit diesen Worten betrat Rubeus das Büro von Weyoun.  
"Nein, noch nicht. Wir warten noch auf die Induktorspulen, die eigentlich heute ankommen sollen."  
Er warf einen Blick auf die gerade erst eingetroffenen Berichte.   
"Gar nicht gut. Sie werden wohl auch noch eine Weile warten müssen, denn mehrere klingonische Birds of Prey haben die Transporter überfallen und die Schiffe gekapert. Tut mir leid."   
Es piepste leise, die Tür öffnete sich und ein JemHadar betrat den Raum. Er stellte sich vor den Vorta und begann zu sprechen.  
"Sir, wir haben die Information erhalten, das die Föderation einen weiteren Angriff plant. Wir wissen nur noch nicht wo, aber wir vermuten das das Tolares System ihr Ziel ist. Die Föderation massiert ihre Truppen in der Nähe der Erde, offenbar planen sie einen Präventivschlag gegen unsere Grenzen mit etwa achthundert Angriffsschiffen. Was für Anweisungen haben sie?"   
Der Vorta schaut den JemHadar entsetzt an.  
"Achthundert Schiffe? Wir haben die Föderation wohl unterschätzt. Wieviele Schiffe haben wir hier?"  
"Unserer Verteidiger stehen dem mit etwa dreihundert Schiffen gegenüber," antwortete der JemHadar.  
Weyoun fluchte.  
"Verdammte Föderation. Nagut."   
Er wand sich an Rubeus.   
"Wir haben ein Problem. Wenn die Föderation das Tolares System angreift, werden wir es nicht halten können. Es wird also in die Hände der Föderation fallen, und damit auch die Raumverzerrung."  
Rubeus setzte sich.   
"Aber vielleicht können wir die Defiant vernichten. Und damit die Sailor Kriegerinnen. Wir hätten dann ein Problem weniger. Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan, wie das gelingen könnte."   
  
Die Defiant und die Phönix hatten sich neben schweren Kreuzern der Klingonen und Angriffsschiffen der Galaxis Klasse in den Verband eingereiht.   
Die Crew materialisierte auf dem Hauptgelände des Sternenflottenkommandos in San Francisco.  
"Wahnsinn. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die Golden Gate Bridge hier auch steht."  
Minako schaute auf die etwa einen Kilometer weit entfernte Brücke, die sich über die Meeresverengung spannte.  
"Unsere beiden Universen sind uns sehr ähnlich."  
Artemis setzte sich.  
"Möchte wissen, wie Tokio in diesen Tagen aussieht."  
Sisko lächelte. "Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden. Fliegen sie doch hin."  
Ami nicke. "Wen das möglich ist, gerne."  
Sisko winkte einem jungen Shuttelpiloten.   
"Bringen sie sie nach Tokio, aber seien pünktlich wieder da."  
Dieser nickte und wies den Mädchen den Weg zum Shuttel.  
  
Langsam glitt das Shuttel auf die Megastadt Tokio zu. Überall erhobene sich hohe Wolkenkratzer und Wohngebäude. Das Shuttel glitt langsam am Tokyo Tower vorbei. Mit erstaunten Blicken folgten sie ihm, und Mamoru fragte:  
"Was ist dieser Turm heute?"   
"Der Tower ist heute größtenteils ein Museum, aber er dient immer noch für Übertragungen innerhalb des Kommunikationsbereiches der Erde. Ich setzte sie nahe des Juban Viertels ab. Dort haben sie doch in ihrem Universum gelebt, oder?"  
"Ja" antwortete Mamoru. "Hat sich dort viel verändert?"  
"Einiges," lachte der Pilot, "Aber sehen sie doch selbst."  
Der Park glitt unter ihnen vorbei, sie überquerten eine breite Monorailstation und setzten unweit dieser auf einem Landepad auf.  
"Seien sie spätestens in sechs Stunden wieder da. Ansonsten muß ich sie suchen lassen!" rief ihnen der Pilot noch nach.   
Während die Sailor Krieger langsam die Treppen herunter gingen, setzte sich der Pilot in den Schatten eines Baumes.  
  
Sie standen staunend vor der Monorail Station, und schauten wie die Züge ein- und ausfuhren.  
Rei drängelte als erstes.  
"Kommt schon. Ich will sehen, was mein Tempel macht."  
Die anderen lachten und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Monorail Station.  
"Hat sich viel verändert, " meinte Bunny.  
"Ja, in der Tat. Ob wir uns noch hier zurechtfinden?"  
Minako lächelte.  
"Ich will mal ins Stadtarchiv, und sehen ob es damals wenigstens jemanden mit dem Namen Minako Aino gegeben hat."  
Die anderen blickten sie an.   
"Guter Vorschlag."  
  
Sie betraten das Gebäude des Stadtarchivs. Es war ein alter Wolkenkratzer aus dem zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, den man etliche Male restauriert hatte. Die Sailor Krieger betraten nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit den Verantwortlichen das Archiv. Es war ein großer Raum mit Computerkonsolen, Druckern, Lesesesseln und Replikatoren.  
Ami setzte sich und begann mit den Eingaben.  
"Wer zuerst?" fragte sie.  
Minako trat vor. "Ich natürlich."  
Ami begann mit der Eingabe.   
"Neunzehnhundertneunundsiebzig, ja, habe dich. Du hast tatsächlich existiert, Minako."  
Sie gab weitere Daten ein.  
"Wir alle haben existiert. Nur waren wir wohl keine Sailor Krieger. Trotzdem scheinen wir sogar Freunde gewesen zu sein." Sie lächelte, und rief ein schwarzweißes Foto auf.  
"Hier, erinnert ihr euch noch an das Schneewittchen Stück das wir gespielt haben? Hier war es kein besonderer Erfolg, aber es gibt noch ein Zeitungsfoto von uns allen."  
Die übrigen umringten sie.  
"Bäh, ich habe schon wieder die Hexe spielen müssen," knurrte Bunny.   
"Eine andere Rolle verdienst du auch gar nicht."  
Chibiusa steckte ihr die Zunge raus und Rei schloß sich ihrem Grinsen an.  
"Wer hat denn die Prinzessin gespielt?"  
"Die habe...ich gespielt." Ami errötete leicht. Bunny wollte gerade wütend aufspringen, wurde jedoch von den anderen zurückgehalten.  
"Heee.....Es ist nur ein Foto....Soll ich noch nachsehen ob wir je Nachkommen hatten?"  
"Nein, lieber nicht. Womöglich haben du und Mamoru noch geheiratet." Bunny verließ den Raum.  
"Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten uns nicht von dem, was wir hier vorfinden beeinflussen lassen."  
Die anderen folgten Bunny und verließen den Raum.  
  
"Waren das schon immer so viele Stufen?" fragte Minako keuchend.  
"Ja, denke schon. Nur in einem Parallel Universum kann vieles anders sein."  
Ami lächelte.   
"Macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken über das was wir hier sehen. Wir gehören ja eigentlich nicht dazu."  
Die anderen nickten und erreichten nach wenigen Minuten den Tempel.  
Rei stand davor und schaute ihn sich gründlich an.  
"Leicht heruntergekommen." Das war Makotos erster Kommentar.  
Der Tempel war nicht besonders gut gepflegt. Überall wucherte Unkraut, Verfaultes Laub lag auf dem Platz, und es war gespenstisch still. Von der Straße tönte leiser Lärm, aber das war alles.  
Rei ging zum Tempeleingang und öffnete ihn. Er ließ sich problemlos aufziehen, und die Mädchen schauten sich in Ruhe um.  
"Gespenstisch, diese Stille."  
Minako war die erste, die etwas sagte, seit dem sie das Tempelgelände betreten hatten.  
"Ja."   
Rei ging an ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer vorbei, das jetzt natürlich leer war.  
"Stimmt mich etwas traurig, diese Stille. Stellt euch mal vor, vor ein paar hundert Jahren haben wir uns hier getroffen, als ganz normale Mädchen." Sie lächelte.  
"Trotzdem ist es eine Schande, dieses Gelände so verkommen zu lassen."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend, und bedrückt verließen sie wieder das Tempelgelände.  
  
Es war etwa vier Uhr nachmittags, als die Mädchen das Landepad wieder betraten und Mamoru den Piloten weckte.  
Dieser schaute auf die Uhr.  
"Sie sind pünktlich. Kommen sie, wir fliegen zurück zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte."  
Das Shuttel erhob sich vom Landepad und stieg wieder in die Atmosphäre auf. Während des ganzen Fluges wechselten sie kaum ein Wort.  
  
Sisko erwartete sie bereits.  
"Und wie war es?"  
Er hielt inne, als er sah in welch trübsinniger Stimmung die Sailor Krieger waren.  
"Kommen sie jetzt. Die Jungs von der Sternenflotte werden sonst ungeduldig, denn das Briefing geht in wenigen Minuten los. Denn Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend."  
Bunny schrak zusammen und wand sich sofort an Rei:  
"Kein Kommentar, klar!"   
Sisko winkte den Kriegern ihm zu folgen und ging auf ein größeres Gebäude zu.  
  
Rubeus materialisierte an Bord seines Schiffes, begann damit seinen eigenen Schlachtverband, bestehend aus fünfzehn Schiffen, zu formieren und Befehle zu verteilen.  
Er verfügte jetzt also über fünfzehn JemHadar Schiffe, die bereits alle mit eigenen Truppen besetzt waren.  
Die Waffen seines eigenen Schiffes waren noch nicht ganz repariert, aber wenn sie das Gefecht überstehen würden, würde auch das geändert werden. Er lächelte zufrieden, und schloß sich dem Hauptverband an, der das Tolares System verteidigen würde.  
"Heute ist euer Todestag, Sailor Krieger."  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
"Und auch deiner, Benjamin Sisko."  
  
Die Sailor Krieger saßen zusammen mit anderen Admirälen, Beobachtern und Captains in einem großen Saal, dessen Mitte eine riesige Projektion des Alphaquadrantens und den Interessensphären der verschiedenen Mächte einnahm. Davor war ein größeres Pult, von dem aus einige Strategen und Taktiker ihre Vorgehensweisen erläuterten würden, wenn die Sitzung begann. Nach wenigen Minuten war es dann soweit. Mehrere in graue Uniformen gekleidete Personen betraten das Pult und begannen zu sprechen.  
"Der erste Schritt unserer Strategie ist bereits getan. Wir haben die Grenze gestern überschritten und mehrere Sektoren im Handstreich erobert. Dabei sind uns nicht nur strategisch wichtige Aussenposten, sondern auch Werften und Schiffe des Dominions in die Hände gefallen. Das nächste logische Ziel wird es sein, das wir den Tolares Sektor angreifen und erobern."  
Ein blauen Föderationszeichen verschob sich langsam im Projektionsfeld von der Erde in das Tolares System.  
"Der Angriff wird um null Uhr Erdstandardzeit beginnen. Wenn alles gut geht, werden wir morgen früh um sieben Uhr das Tolares System unter unserer Kontrolle haben. Das war alles, das Kommando über die Flotte hat Admiral Tanako. Das war alles, von unserer Seite.."  
Der Japaner nickte und betrat ebenfalls das Pult.  
"Sie haben unserer Strategen gehört. Wir werden nun die Formation wählen. Ich habe mich für eine offene Formation entschieden, wir werden also versuchen das Dominion einzukreisen. Des weiteren wünsche ich keine Heldentaten. Wenn ihr Schiff beschädigt ist, ziehen sie sich zurück, unsere Flotte ist überlegen und wir können durchaus auf einige Schiffe verzichten. Das war's, fangen wir an."  
Er berührte eine Schaltfläche und schickte diese Worte an jedes Schiff seiner Flotte.   
  
Kapitel 8 -Der Angriff der Föderation-   
  
23:34 Erdstandardzeit, drei Lichtjahre von der Grenze des Tolares Systems entfernt.  
  
Die Crew der Defiant saß konzentriert an den Konsolen auf der Brücke. In wenigen Minuten würde der Verband die Warteposition erreichen, und dort auf den Befehl zum Hauptangriff erwarten.   
"Na Julian, wie schätzen sie unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg ein?"  
O`Brien grinste und Julian dachte kurz nach und antwortete.   
"Etwa achtundsiebzig Komma fünf Prozent. Beteiligen sie mich am Wettgewinn, Chief?"  
Beide lachten und wanden sich wieder ihren Konsolen zu.   
"Nachricht von der Lincoln, Admiral Tanako. Wir sollen uns bereit zum Angriff machen."  
Nog nickte und drehte sich wieder um.  
"Roter Alarm. Alle Mann auf Kampfstationen. Waffen und Schilde aktiveren."  
Die Brücke verwandelte sich nun in einen hektischen Ameisenhaufen, als die Offiziere sich bemühten so schnell wie möglich Siskos Befehle auszuführen.  
"Alles bereit."   
Jadzia meldete als erstes Bereitschaft.  
"Gut. Warten sie auf das Signal."  
Sisko setzte sich, und schaute geduldig auf den Hauptschirm. Langsam kamen sich die Angriffsformation der Föderation und des Dominions näher.  
  
  
0:05 Erdstandardzeit, Mitten im Tolares System.  
  
Vier Kreuzer der Galaxis Klasse stürzten sich auf ein Geschwader Schiffe der Galor Klasse und zerschossenen sie binnen weniger Sekunden mit wenigen gezielten Phaserstrahlen. Torpedos mehrere Jem Hadar Schiffe durchschlugen die Hülle eines kleineren Kreuzers der Miranda Klasse. Das Schiff dreht langsam ab, und es sah so aus, als ob es verloren war, es feuerte jedoch im letzten Moment noch eine Salve Torpedos ab und vernichtete den feindlichen Kreuzer. Ein Kreuzer der Excelsior Klasse glitt dazwischen und gab dem Kreuzer Deckung, während dieser unter Warp schoß und sich in den Föderationsraum zurückzog.  
Weiter Kreuzer gingen unter dem schnellen Feuer von klingonischem Disruptoren unter, salvenweise flogen Torpedos auf Schlachtverbände des Dominions zu und zerschlugen sie. Hier und dort waren auch noch weitere beschädigte Kreuzer der Föderation zu entdecken, die sich jedoch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in sicheren Raum zurückzogen, gedeckt von anderen Einheiten.   
  
"Nachricht von Admiral Tanako. Vier weitere Kreuzer mußten den Verband verlassen. Bis jetzt fünfunddreißig Ausfälle auf unserer Seite, jedoch noch keine Verluste. Das Dominion steht heute auf der Verliererseite. Sie haben bereits über neunzig Schiffe eingebüßt. Wenn das so weiter geht müssen sie sich zurückziehen oder werden zerstört."  
Nog drehte sich um und rieb sich die Hände, Sisko nickte nur und verfolgte weiter die Schlacht auf dem Hauptschirm. Kira runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und schaute auf die Sensoren.  
"Sir, das Schiff von Rubeus, achthunderttausend Kilometer vom Schlachtfeldrand entfernt. Es hält eine Warteposition und wird von JemHadar Schiffen geschützt."  
Sisko dachte kurz nach, als plötzlich Ami zu sprechen begann.  
"Das ist unsere Chance ihn endgültig zu vernichten."  
Sie blickte auf ihren eigenen Computerdisplay, als sie plötzlich eine schwache Energiesignatur bemerkte.  
"Captain Sisko...das Schiff von Rubeus ist....."  
Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte wurde die Defiant von einer Art Schockwelle getroffen. Die Beleuchtung der Brücke verlosch, und die Crew wurde von den Sesseln geworfen. Funken stoben aus einigen nahegelegenen Anzeigetafeln, und ein Feuer loderte an der Konsole der Stellarkartographie auf, solange bis der Computer reagierte und das Feuerlöschsystem aktivierte.   
"Sir, es ist das Schiff von Rubeus," entfuhr es Kira, die sich wieder an ihre Konsole gesetzt hatte.   
"Er ist plötzlich hinter uns aufgetaucht und hat uns angegriffen. Das andere Schiff war wohl nur eine holografische Projektion oder ein künstliches Sensorenecho."   
"Wir haben einen vorübergehenden Ausfall des EPS Systems. Der Ingenieur sagt aber, in fünf Minuten werden wir wieder volle Energie haben."  
Sisko blickte auf den Hauptschirm, wo das Schiff von Rubeus damit begann seine Waffenphalanx wieder aufzuladen.  
"Wir haben aber keine fünf Minuten, wir brauchen die Energie jetzt. Und zwar sofort!"  
Kira schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid..."  
Hilflos sah Sisko auf den Bildschirm. In wenigen Sekunden würde das Schiff feuern und sie vernichten.   
Plötzlich schlug ein Phaserstrahl in das Schiff von Rubeus ein, und vernichtete die Waffenphalanx.  
"Nachricht von der Phönix. Captain Maxwell tut für uns was er kann."  
Nog lachte und richtete seinen Blick auf den Hauptschirm wo sich der schlanke Körper der Nebula Klasse zwischen Rubeus und die Defiant stellte.  
Weitere Photonentorpedos der Phönix zwangen das Schiff zum abdrehen. Rubeus begann wohl Ausweichmanövern, doch Maxwell blieb eisern und schickte ihm einen Hagel aus Phasersalven und Torpedos hinterher.   
An der Defiant glühten die Triebwerksgondeln wieder auf und Sisko befahl:   
"Rufen sie die Lincoln und bitten sie um die Erlaubnis den Verband zu verlassen und Rubeus zu verfolgen. Wir könnten jetzt mit ihm Schluß machen. Verfolgungskurs, Maximum Warp."  
Das Gesicht des Admirals erschien auf dem Hauptschirm.  
"Captain Sisko, holen sie ihn sich. Gute Jagd!"  
Sisko nickte und befahl:  
"Gehen sie unter Warp.."  
"Sir," begann Nog, "Captain Maxwell bittet um Erlaubnis uns zu begleiten. Soll ich sie ihm gewähren?"  
Er blickte Sisko fragend an.  
"Natürlich, teilen sie ihm mit, wir freuen uns über jede Unterstützung.."  
Sisko nickte und schaute wieder auf den Hauptschirm, verfolgte den Kurs den Rubeus einschlug und gab den Befehl zur Verfolgung.   
Zwei Schiffe verließen den Verband und schossen unter Warp.   
  
"Verflucht."  
Rubeus fluchte und bemerkte ein hämisches Grinsen von Kermesite.  
"Ging wohl daneben, dein Plan."  
"Wäre dieses andere Schiff nicht aufgetaucht, währe die Defiant jetzt Vergangenheit."  
Wütend beobachtete er seine Verfolger auf dem Schirm, die Defiant und die Phönix. Er trat an eine Konsole um seinen Schiffen neue Befehle zu erteilen.  
  
"Wir sollten ihn zum Minenfeld treiben. Dort können wir ihn dann stellen, oder dazu zwingen sich in sein Universum zurückzuziehen. Übermitteln sie Maxwell eine Nachricht, das er ein paar Torpedos abfeuern soll, um ihn vom Kurs abzubringen."  
Nog nickte und führte die Anweisungen aus.  
"Die Phönix bestätigt den Abschuß."  
Zwei Photonentorpedos wurden von der Phönix abgefeuert und zwangen Rubeus zu einem Ausweichmanöver und damit auf einen neuen Kurs. Die Defiant reagiert ebenfalls und feuerte einige Phasersalven ab um ihn abzudrängen.  
Kira beobachtete in Ruhe ihre Anzeigen.  
"Es funktioniert, er fliegt nun zum Minenfeld. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten den Nebel passieren, von dort aus ist dann nur noch ein Katzensprung."  
  
Langsam kam das Minenfeld näher. Rubeus versuchte zwar immer wieder auszubrechen, doch wurde von gezielten Phaserstößen immer wieder zurückgedrängt.  
"Zu dumm, das unsere Phaser auf diese Entfernung nicht so wirksam sind. Dann hätten wir ihn längst vernichtet."  
Kira betrachtete wütend die Schadensdiagramme des Schiffes von Rubeus.  
Sie hatten bereits mehrere Kristallformationen leicht verkohlt, ganze Kristallformationen abgesprengt und Risse in die Hülle geschlagen.  
"Noch nicht genug. Noch ist sein Schiff flugfähig."  
Plötzlich krachte es, und mehrere Plasmasalven schlugen in den Rumpf der Phönix ein, welche daraufhin abdrehte und die Angreifer unter Feuer nahm. Zwei wurden sofort vernichtet, eins angeschlagen, doch das vierte schoß die Phönix kampfunfähig.  
Die Defiant konnte noch zwei weitere Schiffe vernichten bis auch sie antriebslos im All hing.  
"Triebwerke und Waffen ausgefallen. Wir werden geentert, Sir. Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten."  
Kira blickte Sisko an.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Summen, und ein kleiner granatenähnlicher Sprengkörper materialisierte auf der Brücke. Sisko wollte sich gerade aus seinem Sessel erheben, als ein Zischen ertönte:  
"Gas!" schrie Kira, es war das letzte was er hörte. Sisko wurde es schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Rubeus stand zufrieden auf der Brücke der Defiant und sah sich um. Die Crew und die Sailor Krieger waren betäubt. Die vier Schwestern betraten die Brücke und hielten Chibiusa am Kragen, welche sich zappelnd wehrte und schimpfte.  
"Das haben wir in einem Quartier gefunden. Es gab ein wenig Wiederstand...."  
Sie griff sich an die Wange um das Blut abzuwischen.  
"Aber das ist kein Problem mehr."  
Rubeus stand bereits an einer Konsole und meinte nur noch ohne sich umzusehen:  
"Bringt sie auf ein JemHadar Schiff und sperrt sie dort ein. Ich suche inzwischen einen Weg das Minenfeld zu deaktivieren."  
  
Die Schaltkreise der Minen erhielten ein Signal und daraufhin schaltete sich die Selbstzerstörung ein.  
Ein Countdown von fünfzehn Minuten setzte ein, und Rubeus grinste.  
"Bald werden wir unser Ziel erreicht haben."  
Plötzlich fegte eine Phasersalve aus einer Tür und Rubeus fluchte.  
"Verdammt, was soll das..."  
Eine Truppe Sicherheitswächter mit Chief O`Brien an der Spitze enterte die Brücke, und Rubeus teleportierte sich einen Fluch murmelnd davon.  
"Brücke gesichert."  
O`Brien zog einen Medikit aus einem Fach und begann der Crew Stimulans zu verabreichen. Langsam kam die Besatzung wieder zu sich.  
"Verdammtes Dominion. Immer diese verdammten Überraschungen."  
Auch die Sailor Krieger kamen wieder zu sich.   
"Wo ist Chibiusa?" fragte Minako als erste.  
Der Computer antwortete ihr: "Die genannte Person befindet sich nicht an Bord."  
"Oh nein. Rubeus hat sie."   
Kira war inzwischen wieder an ihrer Station.  
"Und wir haben ein weiteres Problem. Offenbar hat jemand die Vernichtungssequenz für das Minenfeld eingegeben. Wir haben noch etwa acht Minuten, dann wird das Minenfeld explodieren."  
Sisko nickte und fragte weiter.  
"Was ist mit der Phönix? Und den Schiffen von Rubeus?"  
"Die Phönix ist kampfunfähig, doch die Reparaturen laufen an. Rubeus macht sich bereit zum Durchqueren der Verschiebung."  
Er seufzte. "Haben wir Waffen zur Verfügung?"  
"Nein," antwortete ihm O`Brien. "Die Waffen sind erst in zehn Minuten wieder verfügbar."  
Mißmutig betrachteten sie die Schiffe von Rubeus, die in einer Wartestellung hingen und auf die Sprengung des Minenfeldes warteten.  
Plötzlich entarnte sich ein Bird of Prey in einiger Entfernung der Schiffe und begann zu feuern.  
"Sir!" Nog drehte sich erstaunt um. "Die Pretender. Captain Mertek entschuldigt die Verspätung."  
"Dieser verrückte Klingone. Richten sie ihm aus, er soll die JemHadar Schiffe aber bitte nur kampfunfähig schießen. Es ist noch jemand von meiner Crew an Bord."  
Sisko nickte, schloß den Kanal und beobachtete auf dem Hauptschirm wie die Pretender die feindlichen Schiffe angriff.  
Die Pretender stürzte sich auf die Schiffe wie ein Raubvogel, der über die Beute herfiel. Gezielte Disruptorstöße zertrümmerten die Antriebs und Waffensysteme der Jem Hadar Schiffe. Nicht zu knapp, denn im selben Moment gleißte eine Explosion über den Hauptschirm als das Minenfeld explodierte.  
Verfolgt von der Pretender, blieb Rubeus nun kein anderer Weg mehr als, in die Verzerrung zu flüchten.   
  
Chibiusa saß in einer Gefängniszelle an Bord eines Dominionschiffes, als es plötzlich einige Explosionen gab, dann das Schiff still dalag. Sie kauerte sich in eine Ecke und verharrte dort, bis plötzlich eine Explosion die Tür aufriß. Der Wächter wurde von einer Phasersalve getötet, das Kraftfeld wurde abgeschaltet und die Sailor Krieger eskortiert von Jadzia und O`Brien betraten ihre Zelle.  
"Na komm schon, oder willst du hier für immer bleiben?"  
Bunny grinste, und bekam dafür einen Knuff von Rei.  
"Komm schon, laß sie in Ruhe."  
  
"Captain?" Dax schaute stirnrunzelnd auf die Anzeigen vor sich.   
"Ja, alter Mann?"  
Sisko trat hinter sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter.  
Jadzia zeigte auf einige Anzeigen und meinte:  
"Es sieht so aus, als ob die Sprengung des Minenfeldes die weitere Destabilisierung des Übergangs zur Folge hatte. Er beginnt sich zu schließen, und in einer Stunde wird er soweit destabilisert sein, das eine Rückkehr für unsere Gäste unmöglich wird."  
Ami hatte zugehört und warf sofort ein:  
"Dann müssen wir sofort aufbrechen, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."  
Sisko blickte sie an und fragte:  
"Wir haben leider kein Schiff, das wir derzeit entbehren können. Wenn wir eins durchschicken, könnte es nicht mehr zurückkehren. Und ich kann nicht das Wohl einzelner vor das Wohl vieler stellen."  
Jadzia und O`Brien flüsterten etwas, und wiesen dann grinsend auf den Hauptschirm.  
"Wir haben ein Schiff."  
  
Kapitel 9 -Abschied -  
  
Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Benjamin Sisko. Der Chief hat mit einer Reparatur Crew ein Schiff des Dominion so gut er konnte repariert, und die Sailor Krieger sind nun bereit das Feld zu durchqueren. Es ist nun an der Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.  
  
"Seien sie gewarnt, da drüben gibt es keine Stühle."  
Julian grinste und stieß den Chief in die Seite.   
"Was...aber.."  
Bunny schaute ihn nervös an. "Sie scherzen...."  
"Komm schon Bunny. Genug der Abschiedszeremonie. In zehn Minuten ist die Verschiebung zu klein um sie zu durchqueren," drängte Ami.  
"Grüßen sie Quark von mir" sagte Makoto zu Sisko.  
"Er soll nicht vergessen das er mir noch drei Barren in Gold gepreßtes Latinum schuldet und er soll den Dabo Tisch für mich freihalten."  
Sie wies auf ihre gut gefüllte Tasche und grinste.  
"Das werde ich machen. Er wird sich noch schön ärgern."  
Kira verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:  
"Mögen die Propheten mit euch sein."  
Kira lächelte und schob Rei auf die Transporterplattform.  
"Sie müssen gehen, sie haben einen Auftrag."  
Minako drückte dem Doktor und dem Chief die Hand.  
"Wenn wir mal wiederkommen, wieder in der Holosuite, ja?"  
"Natürlich." O`Brien nickte und verabschiedete sich.  
"Achja, und passen sie mit der Kontrolle des Hauptantriebs auf. Sie reagiert leicht schwerfällig. Achten sie auch auf die sekundären Plasmaflußkontrolle. Sie kann leicht versagen und ich habe nur eine Hilfsüberbrückung eingebaut, für mehr hat die Zeit leider nicht gereicht."  
Minako nickte und stellte sich zu den anderen Sailor Kriegern auf die Transporterplattformen.  
"Leider können wir keinen großen Abschied feiern," sagte Ami bedauernd.   
"Aber wir möchten uns bei ihnen allen bedanken, das sie uns geholfen haben. Und ich muß sagen das mir ihr Universum gefallen hat. Hoffentlich ist unsere Welt eines Tages genauso weit wie sie heute sind. Und wir hoffen, sie alle eines Tages wiederzusehen."  
Die Sailor Krieger nickten zustimmend und der Chief initialisierte den Transport. Dann wanden sich alle zur Tür um und gingen zur Brücke. Doch irgendwie fehlte etwas. Es war so leer.....  
"Kommen sie Benjamin, wir wollen doch sehen wie unsere Gäste abfliegen."  
Jadzias Stimme riß Sisko aus seinen Gedanken, und zusammen gingen sie zur Brücke zurück.  
  
"Minako, Kurs setzen, Voller Impuls."   
Ami setzte sich auf den Fußboden, und bedeutetet den anderen ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.  
"Haltet euch alle fest!"  
Der Kreuzer begann sich zu langsam mit Manövriergeschwindigkeit zu bewegen, als Minako die Triebwerke aktivierte. Das Schiff glitt langsam auf die Verschiebung zu, die immer weiter kollabierte. Dann glühten endlich die Impulstriebwerke auf und das Schiff verschwand mit einem gleißenden Blitz in der Verzerrung.  
  
"Sie sind gerade eben durchgeflogen. Die Verzerrung beginnt sich weiter zu schließen...kollabiert jetzt."  
Dax blickte zum Hauptschirm, wo die Verschiebung wie ein Strudel zusammenbrach und anschließend in einer Wolke aus ionisierten Gasen zerstob.  
"Hoffen wir, das es ihnen gut geht, und wünschen wir ihnen Glück bei ihrer Mission. Alter Mann, Kurs setzen. Zurück nach DeepSpaceNine, Warp sechs. Es liegt noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns und sie muß getan werden."  
Langsam formierten sich die drei Schiffe zu einem Verband und flogen der Flotte der Sternenflotte entgegen, die gerade den Sieg über die Flotte des Dominions feierte.  
Sisko setzte sich in seinen Sessel und schaute wieder auf den Hauptschirm, wo die Sterne mit Warpgeschwindigkeit vorbeiglitten.  
  
"Minako, sind wir durch?"  
Ami stand wieder auf und ging zu einer Sensorenkonsole. Das Schiff flog nunmehr mit Warpgeschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu.  
"Ja, wir sind auf einem Kurs der uns zurück zur Erde bringt."  
Die übrigen Sailor Krieger standen auch wieder auf, und umringten Minako.  
"Mann, das war die härteste Fahrt die ich je erlebt habe."  
Ami blickte auf einen Monitor und sah noch zu wie der Strudel zerstob.  
"Hoffen wir, das sie ihren Krieg gewinnen und wieder in Frieden leben können. In dieses Universum kommt jedenfalls keiner mehr."  
"Wir treten jetzt in das Terranische System ein," mischte sich Minako ein.   
Plötzlich ertönte ein Warnalarm, und aus einer Wandtafel stoben Funken. Leitungen platzten und die Brücke verdunkelte sich.  
"Was war das?" fragte Rei. "Wird auf uns geschossen?"  
"Nein! Das Hauptriebwerk beginnt zu versagen. Offenbar hat die Überbrückung, die Chief O`Brien eingebaut hat, versagt. Wir verlieren die Hauptenergie!"  
"Transferiere die letzte Energie zu den Triebwerken!" schrie Minako während sie sich bemühte das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten.  
Ami berührte mehrere Schaltflächen, und die Impulstriebwerke glühten noch ein letztes Mal auf, und dann fiel das Schiff in die Erdatmosphäre.  
Der Kreuzer driftete nun einem Kometen gleich, begann sich langsam aufzuheizen und zog einen weiten Feuerschweif hinter sich her..  
"Wir müssen hier raus," rief Mamoru und trat zu einer Konsole. Um sie herum begann das Schiff sich aufzuheizen.  
"Hitzeschilde versagen in wenigen Minuten. Wir werden ersticken!" schrie Rei.  
"Ich beame uns alle hier raus!"  
Ami aktivierte die Transporterschaltkreise und in einem flimmernden Lichterwirbel verschwanden die Sailor Krieger.  
  
Die Sailor Krieger materialisierten an einer Küstenstraße, etwa fünf Kilometer von Tokio entfernt, und schauten zu wie ihr Schiff langsam auf den Ozean zustürzte. Ami blickte durch ihr Sensorenvisor, und nachdem es hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war meinte sie nur:  
"Es ist irgendwo, weit entfernt im Pazifik eingeschlagen und untergegangen."  
"Keine Explosion, Ami?" fragte Mamoru.  
"Nein" antwortete diese und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Diese Schiffe sind sehr stabil, und einen Einschlag auf der Wasseroberfläche dürfte es überstanden haben. Es dürfte dort unten sicher sein. Für die nächsten paar hundert Jahre. Vielleicht finden wir es in der Zukunft wieder und können von dieser Technologie lernen."  
Die anderen lächelten und begannen in Richtung Tokio zu gehen.   
"Komm schon, Ami. Wir haben wieder eine Welt gegen Rubeus zu verteidigen."  
"Ja. Möchte nur wissen wo er abgeblieben ist."  
Rei zuckte mit den Schultern und schloß sich ihren Freundinnen an.  
Bunny knurrte.  
"Schon wieder laufen, hättest du uns nicht irgendwo in der Stadt absetzten können?"  
Mamoru hob Chibiusa auf und setzte sie auf seine Schultern. Makoto grinste und zog einen Barren Latinum aus der Tasche, warf ihn hoch und fing ihn wieder auf.  
"Also..ich denke wir werden noch mal zurückkommen."  
Mit guter Stimmung, scherzend und lachend gingen sie nun auf die Stadt zu.  
  
Rubeus stand in einem Trümmerhaufen der einst die Brücke seines stolzen Schiffes war.  
Kermesite schaute sich um und meinte nur:  
"Tja, das ging daneben."  
"War wohl nichts, Rubeus." Die anderen grinsten ebenfalls und setzten sich.  
Rubeus schaute ihnen wütend nach.   
"Aber beim nächsten Mal, Sailor Krieger...."  
Er drehte sich um und fing an, sein Schiff wieder aufzuräumen...  
  
  
Schlußcredits  
  
Autor:  
Das war's dann wohl. Fertig. Was ihr gerade gelesen habt, war der Stand der Geschichte am 16. 7. 1998 um 3:26:17.  
Hoffe das euch diese Fanfic gefallen hat, und ihr genausoviel Spaß beim Lesen hattet, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte.  
  
  
  
  
© Copyrights der Story 1998 by Robert Möckel  
geschrieben mit Wordpad 


End file.
